The Clique goes to Hogwarts part 4
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: Based on the 4th Harry Potter book. Love is blossoming at Hogwarts this year! With the heat from the competition it is easy to see why. And what happens when one of Harry's friends goes missing?
1. Introduction

"Where is he?" asked a weak voice coming from a little, weak red body that looked similar to a deformed baby with bloodshot red eyes.  
"My lord he is coming soon I swear. He said he would be here," said Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew. He, with the help of Robert and Melissa Hurley found his poor little being in Albania. Wormtail is who brought him back to his childhood home where he was to rest up until he could put his big plan into action.  
A falcon flew into the window with a rolled up letter in his beak. He dropped the letter in front of Wormtail and landed right next to Voldemort who gentley stroked the bird.  
"Read the note," Voldemort said.  
Wormtail quickly opened the letter. He read it to himself then started to laugh and puts the note in front of Voldemort so that he could read it.  
"She is a genius," Wormtail laughed. The bird flew off the bed and landed next to Voldemort's pride and joy, his snake Nagini and then transformed into the older, handsome man known as Robert Hurley.  
All of a sudden Nagini started to hiss. Wormtail looked out the crack in the door and saw an older man, Frank Bryce, the caretaker who was orginally accused of killing Tom Riddle's parents was standing there.  
"Hello sir," Wormtail said nervously. Robert hid in the corners not to be seen in case it was someone in the ministry.  
"None of you are supposed to be here . This house has been closed to the public. Get out of here," Frank commanded.  
"Bring him to me," Voldemort said through his breath. Wormtail let the man in. Frank gasped when he saw Voldemort in his state.  
"What has happened to you?" he asked. Voldemort weakly grabbed for his wand that lied next to his bed.  
"Avada Kedavra," he said. The spell hit Frank and he went down dead. Wormtail slammed the door shut so that nobody else would try to distrub them and turned back to his master.  
"Good shot my lord," he said.  
"Yes well anyone could kill a mere muggle that easily. There is an obstacle we face before getting to Harry," Voldemort said in his whispery voice.  
"None to strong for you my lord," Wormtail said.  
"My sweet Pettigrew so naive, but after your time with the blood traitors you must know who I am speaking of," Voldemort said.  
"Derrick Harrington. Don't worry. Merri Lee has a plan for him. He won't be in our way," Robert said.  
"Excellent. You have done well," Voldemort praised.  
"An honor to hear this from your my lord," Robert smiled bowing and kissing Voldemort's tiny, disfigured hand.  
"Now you must rest my lord. The day of your rebirth will be here before you know it," Wormtail said.

* * *

Here is the introduction for my 4th part! It's short, but you get an idea on where this is heading. Hope you enjoy this part. The 4th Harry Potter book was probably one of my favorites.


	2. Getting Harry

Derrick

"Are you sure that was enough stamps Derrick?" Mama Weasley asked them as they prepared to leave for Harry's place.  
Derrick chuckled. None of the Weasleys have ever sent a letter the muggle way before so he had to stop Mama Weasley from sending the letter with so many stamps that you could hardly see who it was addressed to. After trying to convince her that she only needed one, he ended up giving up and letting her put 10, just in case.  
"I promise Mama Weasley," Derrick said.  
"Yeah mum he responded to me by owl saying that he got the letter and the Dursley's were letting him go," Ron said.  
"It was so exciting to send a letter the muggle way. We should do it more often," Mama Weasley beamed.  
"Yes dear it is just so fascinating that muggles hire someone to drive around dropping off letters. It just takes so much longer than using an owl who can drop it off right in front of you," Daddy Weasley said.  
Derrick chuckled.  
"Most muggles don't have owls and even if they did they don't have the magical technology to train them like our owls who can find the people we send them to," Derrick explained.  
"Oh of course yes," Daddy Weasley nodded.  
"How are we getting there?" Fred asked.  
"Flying car perhaps?" George smirked.  
"After the trouble you all got me into the last time the car was seen by muggles? No we will take the floo network," Papa Weasley said.  
"Um I'm not sure if the Dursley's will have a floo network. Usually muggles take cars that don't fly, planes, or trains. Sometimes the bus," Derrick said.  
"As long as they have a fire place we can use the floo network. We tested it in the ministry in my department," Papa Weasley beamed.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"Can't wait to show Harry our Wizard Wheezes," Fred said.  
"Mum is going to be mad if she sees you with those," Ginny warned.  
George and Fred walked up and squated down next to Ginny.  
"How would she find out?" George asked.  
"Unless a certain little sister told," Fred said. Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
"Boys," she sighed. Derrick walked up to her and put his arm around the girl he loved like a sister.  
"Don't worry Ginny I won't let them mess with you too much," Derrick smirked.  
Ginny chuckled.  
"My hero," she said sarcastically.  
Fred came up behind Derrick and hopped on his back wrestling him to the ground. Derrick erupted in laughter.  
"Quit fooling around boys. We must give off a good impression to the Dursleys," Mama Weasley scolding. Derrick smiled as he got up.  
"Yes Mama Weasley," he said while Fred stood behind him mimicking him like a brother would.  
"Kiss up," George and Fred muttered.  
"Are you sure you boys don't want to go?" Daddy Weasley asked Bill and Charlie who sat in the Burrow's living room playing Wizard's chess.  
"No we ought to wait for Percy. You know how he gets if he thinks he's been left out," Charlie said.  
"I've barely even seen Percy since he got that job at the Ministry after graduation," Ron said.  
"Well the job is quite an honor. He works very closely with Bartemius Crouch. It is quite an honor," Mama Weasley expressed.  
"Finally a son you can be proud of," Fred smirked.  
"Don't be silly Fred. I am proud of all of my children," Mama Weasley beamed.  
"Sure," George and Fred said sarcastically as they stepped in front of the Floo Network.  
"Who wants to go first?" Daddy Weasley said  
"I'll go," Derrick offered. He was excited to see his friend Harry. The next day he was going to meet up with the rest of his friends at the Quidditch World Cup. Hermoine was staying with Kristen while Josh was staying with Landon. He was ready to be reunited with them and the rest of the Ravenclaw crew who he had been writing to all summer. He hasn't had a chance to tell them about his contact with Sirius Black since he wanted to wait to tell them in person. Sirius sent him a letter not to long ago saying that he was hiding out with Buckbeak somewhere they would never think to look.  
"Now remember to speak clearly," Daddy Weasley said handing him the Floo Powder.  
Derrick nodded.  
"4 Privet Drive!" Derrick said throwing the powder down and disappearing in a poof. Derrick heard a loud boom when he finally landed in the living room of the Dursleys. He looked around to see that the fire place seemed to have exploded. Derrick looked up to see a very large man, who is recognized as Mr. Dursley standing there in shock. He looked over Mr. Dursley's shoulder to see Harry trying to hold back laughter. Derrick smiled at him and walked up to Mr Dursley and shook his hand.  
"It is a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Dursley. I'm Derrick Harrington and I am one of your nephew's closest friends. We are practically brothers especially since we have the same godfather. I'm sure Harry has told you all about Sirius Black," Derrick smiled giving Harry a wink. Derrick heard another arrive. He turned to see Fred poof in.  
"Fred I am so glad you could have joined us. I just met Harry's uncle," Derrick said.  
"Oh Harry's uncle of course. I could never forget such a face," Fred said shaking his hand. Then another one appeared. It was George.  
"This place is filthy," George said looking around.  
"George be polite. This is Harry's uncle," Fred said.  
"Oh hello Harry's uncle," George waved. Derrick looked and could see that he was starting to turn red.  
"What happened to my living room?" gasped a thin, older woman. Derrick suspected that this was Harry's aunt.  
"Daddy why are Harry's friends ruining our living room?" asked a pudgy boy entering the room. Ron appeared next.  
"How many freaks did you invite boy?" Harry's uncle asked snapping his head towards Harry.  
"Freaks?" Fred asked looking offended. Mama Weasley entered next.  
"Oh my what a lovely home," she smiled looking around.  
"You! You must put a stop to all of this madness!" Harry's uncle yelled pointing at Mama Weasley.  
"Don't yell at my mother," Ron said.  
Ginny came next.  
"Hi Harry!" she smiled waving at Harry who waved back. Her crush on Harry seemed to have relaxed, but she still seemed giddy to see him.  
"If one more of your kind come through that I am going to-" Harry's uncle started before Daddy Weasley entered.  
"Oh wow. Your fire place didn't seem to take a liking to the visitors," Daddy Weasley said.  
"It isn't real. It's electric!" Harry's uncle yelled.  
"Oh deary me I apologize. You see we are just used to using the floo network to get places, but if you give me a second I can fix it up for you," said Daddy Weasley.  
George nudged Derrick and motioned to Fred who was putting a piece of candy on the coffee table that was next to Harry's uncle. Derrick smirked at George. Derrick didn't want to know what that piece of candy could do.  
"You better!" he yelled.  
"Yes well why don't you all go back through it first then I will meet you at home," Daddy Weasley said.  
Mama Weasley nodded and first placed Ginny in what was left of the fire place and handed her powder. Then Ron, then George, then Fred, then Derrick. Right before Derrick threw his powder down he saw Harry's uncle pick up the candy and unwrap it. Derrick smirked. Old fool.  
"The burrow!" he yelled. Then like that he was back in the burrow.  
"Fred what will that candy do?" Derrick asked. Fred gave a sly grin.  
"Let's just say that it will shut that fat man up," he said. George glanced at his brother and they both chuckled. Mama Weasley appeared next.  
"Derrick are all muggles that angry?" Mama Weasley asked.  
Derrick chuckled and shook his head.  
"Not unless someone destroys their electric fireplace," Derrick laughed.  
Derrick walked into the burrow and found that Percy had gotten back home. Bill and Charlie were still playing wizard chess while Percy was sitting near them quietly.  
"Oh Percy you're finally here," she said going to give her third son a hug.  
"I'm sorry I was late. I have been working hard on this secret project that we are announcing after the Quidditch cup," Percy explained.  
"It sounds wonderful," Mama Weasley beamed. Harry entered the Burrow shortly after Mama Weasley.  
"Oh Harry I didn't have the chance to greet you earlier," Mama Weasley said embracing the boy.  
"You're uncle is just as scary as I remember him," Ron said talking about the time they saw him when they were busting Harry out of his room.  
"Yeah well your entrance seemed anger him, but what really did him in was his tounge," Harry said glancing at the twins who were trying to look innocent.  
"His tounge?" Mama Weasley asked.  
"Fred and George Weasley!" Daddy Weasley yelled as he entered the burrow.  
"Busted," Derrick muttered.  
"That stunt you pulled was entirely unacceptable!" Daddy Weasley yelled.  
"Dad he called us freaks and yelled at mum," Fred explained.  
"Plus he is horrible to Harry," George pointed out.  
"I don't care. I have been working hard to improve wizard to muggle relations and you could have ruined it. He didn't even want me to fix it until it was over 4 feet long and purple!" Daddy Weasley yelled.  
Derrick bit his lip to hold in a laugh. He would have loved to see that.  
"What did you boys do?" Mama Weasley asked putting her hands on her hips.  
George and Fred looked at each other.  
"I'll tell you what they did. They gave Mr. Dursley one of those prank chocolates they created this summer," Daddy Weasley said.  
"You what?" Mama Weasley asked getting angry. Derrick took a seat. It was about to get intense.  
"We did it to fight your honor mum," George said.  
"You should be proud," Fred said.  
"Proud?" she asked.  
"You did say you were proud of all of your children," George shrugged.  
"Don't start! I told you to stop messing around with making those little joke merchandise. If you spent the time you spend making pranks on concentrating on your classes you could get high up jobs in the ministry like your brother," Mama Weasley said.  
"But we don't want boring, uptight ministry jobs," they both sighed  
"Mum is right guys. You guys need to concentrate on something more important," Percy said.  
"Percy I can handle this. Now boys I think you owe your father an apology," Mama Weasley said.  
"We're sorry," they both said to Daddy Weasley.  
Daddy Weasley sighed.  
"Alright, but don't do it again now who wants dinner?" he asked.  
Everyone jumped up and went to go outside. Bill and Charlie were enchanting tables to set up for dinner.  
"When did George and Fred start making prank chocolates?" Harry asked.  
"They've been working on them all summer. We heard explosions from their room, but we figured that they just liked the sound," Ginny shrugged.  
"They've made more than that. They want to start their own gag business called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ron said.  
"Mama Weasley would rather them get a respected job like Percy, Charlie, and Bill," Derrick explained.  
"She says they are too smart to be selling gag gifts," Ginny said.  
"But they insist that it is what they are meant to do," Ron said.  
"Well the prank they pulled back there was brilliant," Harry said.  
"And there are plenty more where that came from. Believe me," Derrick said.  
When dinner was served they sat and enjoyed their feast. Then they called it an early night because the next day they were going to to Quidditch World Cup!


	3. Hufflepuff The Port Key

Olivia

Olivia has had an amazing summer. She spent most of it with Cedric. She was so grateful that not only did he live close, but their parents got along wonderfully. So wonderfully that her parents let her stay with the Diggorys for the Quidditch Cup. That morning she was leaving with Cedric and his father Mr. Amos Diggory, but first they were meeting with a friend of Mr. Diggory and that man's family.  
"Have you used a portkey before Olivia?" Mr. Diggory asked as they walked towards their destination.  
"No sir," Olivia said shaking her head  
"Its pretty easy. You just hold on until you arrive then you let go and just walk your way down. Just hold on to my hand and I'll make sure you get down safely," Cedric said squeezing the hand he was already holding. It made Olivia blush as he kissed the top of her head.  
"Ah Arthur there you are," Mr. Diggory smiled walked towards an older redheaded man who was followed by a group that Olivia recognized.  
"Amos! This must be your boy Cedric. Quite the Quidditch player I hear," he said.  
"Ah yes. Last year he led Hufflepuff to victory against Gryffindor. Quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself," Mr. Diggory smiled  
"And who is this young lady?" the ginger man asked.  
"I'm Olivia Ryan sir. Hello Harry, Derrick, Ron, Fred, and George," she smiled waving at the boys standing behind the redheaded man.  
"Ryan? You must be related to Norman Ryan. You look just like him," the man smiled.  
"You know my father?"she asked.  
"Yes I do. Great man. I hear he is working at St Mungos Hospital," he said.  
"Yes he was a doctor in the muggle world so it was natural for him to make the transfer," Olivia said.  
"Ah yes. Now let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Weasley the father of Ron, Fred, and George," he smiled.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," Olivia smiled.  
"Alright now that we made the introductions we all must be off to the portkey," said Mr. Diggory leading the way.  
"So how was your summer boys?" Olivia asked as she walked behind the older men with her hand in Cedric's hand.  
"It was good. How about you Olivia?" Derrick asked.  
"It was splendid, but I am excited to get back to Hogwarts. You know Claire's brother will be attending this year," Olivia said.  
"Oh yeah he turned 11 didn't he? I'm sure he is going to love it," Derrick said.  
"Well Claire wrote to me and said that Todd seemed to not be shocked at all. He said he kind of already had a feeling and that it explains a lot," Olivia said.  
"Todd always was quick to catch on," Derrick said.  
"Who is Todd?" Ron asked.  
"You know Claire Lyons in Hufflepuff?" Derrick asked.  
"Yeah," Ron nodded.  
"Todd is her younger brother. He is an interesting kid. He used to like wearing mismatching shoes and socks just to see if anyone would notice or say anything," Derrick said.  
"He is such a nice boy though. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. He always insisted that we set it free instead," Olivia smiled.  
"Sounds...nice," Ron shrugged.  
When they stopped Olivia saw a dirty old boot lying on the ground.  
"Alright kids grab on," Mr. Weasley said.  
"I'm not touching that thing," Ginny said wrinkling her nose.  
"That is the portkey. It is how we are getting there," Mr. Diggory said.  
"Is that really it?" Olivia asked. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she figured that a portkey would be more magical looking than a dirty old boot.  
"It looks like that so muggles won't find it and try to play with it," Cedric explained leading Olivia closer as he put his free hand on it. Olivia did the same and saw the rest rush to do the same as they started to spin. They started to spin rather fastly actually. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed Cedric's hand tight.  
"Alright now let go!" Mr. Diggory yelled  
"What?" asked a shocked Ron.  
Olivia had to agree. It was going way to fast. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley let go.  
"Let go Olivia. Trust me," Cedric whispered in her ear. Olivia took a deep breath. She could not say no to him so she did as she was told.  
"Cedric!" she screamed.  
"I'm right here now just walk it out," he said soothingly. Olivia took a deep breath and started to walk in air. She felt herself slow down as she hit the ground. She saw the rest of the kids fallen on the giggled at how silly they looked dog piled on each other, but was grateful that Cedric was there to keep her from being a part of the pile.  
"See that wasn't so bad," Mr. Diggory said.  
"Right," Derrick muttered getting up and brushing himself off.  
"Come on now to the tents!" Mr. Weasley said leading the way. Cedric let go of Olivia's hand to wrap his arm around her as they walked. She looked around and saw all these people arriving in different ways. Some just appeared, some came from portkeys. Most of the people looked so festive. It was truly a sight.  
"We'll see you at the game Arthur," said Mr. Diggory shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.  
"Bye guys," Olivia smiled at the group before leaving them with Cedric.  
"We shall set up camp here," said Mr. Diggory who then took out his wand, flicked it, and then appeared an average sized tent.  
"How are we going to fit?" Olivia asked Cedric.  
"Just look inside," Cedric said. She got on her knees and crawled inside to see what seemed to be a beautiful mansion. She stood up and looked around. She saw three bedrooms, a living area with a gorgeous black couch and chairs to match.  
"Magic is an amazing thing," she gasped. Cedric looked down and smiled then pecked her lips with his lips.  
"You are amazing," he smiled.  
"I love you," she smiled.  
He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips then he put his forehead up against her's.  
"I love you too," he said.  
They said those beautiful words together for the first time over the summer, but Olivia still gets butterflies everytime he says it. It just reminds her how perfect her life truly is.  
"Alright lovebirds come on in so we can make something to eat," Mr. Diggory said with a warm smile. Cedric grabbed her hand with a chuckle as they went to walk to the tent's kitchen. Then Olivia ate a great, little meal with her favorite guy and his father.


	4. Quidditch World Cup

Landon

"We need to find the Weasley tent so we can camp next to them," Landon said as they searched through the campground.  
"Of course dear. I sent a letter to Mr. Weasley. We are going to join him for dinner before the match," Landon's mom nodded leading the way.  
Landon could not wait to see all of his friends. He had hung out with Kristen, Josh, Layne, Chris, Plovert, and Dempsey over the summer. Something about being put in a dangerous situation with someone seems to bring you closer to them so since last year he can honestly say that he has gained a few friendships with the Ravenclaws. Especially Dempsey. They both love nature and the outdoors. Dempsey said that he was staying in the Abley tent along with Kristen, Kristen's mom, and Hermoine. They said that they were going to try to set up near them. Landon could not wait.  
"Josh! Landon!" they heard a British female voice yell. Landon looked up and saw Hermoine running towards them. Hermoine first jumped up to hug Josh and then hugged Landon.  
"Hermoine I've missed you," Josh said. Hermoine was Josh's best friend for sure. Landon thinks there might be more to it even though Josh denies it.  
"I missed you too. Both of you," she said.  
"Have you guys set up camp yet?" Landon asked  
"Yes. Right next to the Weasley tent. Come I'll show you where to set up," Hermoine said leading the way.  
They arrived at an open spot surrounded by tents.  
"The Weasleys are in the red one and the Abley's have the blue one," Hermoine explained.  
"Thank you dear. I will set up right here," said Landon's mom taking out her wand and zapping up a wand that was on the right of Weasley's tent.  
"You guys are here!" Derrick exclaimed exiting the Weasley tent. He was followed by Harry and Ron.  
"Just arrived," Landon said greeting the boys.  
"Great we can finally make dinner," Ron said holding on to his stomach. Mr. Weasley walked out of the tent to greet Landon's mom.  
"Mrs. Crane it is an honor to see you again," Mr. Weasley smiled taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Mr. Weasley it is always a pleasure," Landon's mom smiled.  
"You know I sent a letter the muggle way for the first time this summer and It was so exciting. I could not stop thinking about your book when I did it," Mr. Weasley beamed. Landon's mom smiled. She has become a pretty successful author since she returned to the wizarding world. She wrote a book about living a muggle life. It was obviously one of Mr. Weasley's favorite books.  
"Actually my next book is going to be a guide on how to do simple muggle tasks like sending letters," Landon's mom smiled.  
"Brilliant. I cannot wait to read it. We could use someone of your knowledge in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley.  
"Well I'm not sure if I can see myself in a Ministry job, but I am sure we can discuss it over dinner," Landon's mom said politely. The rest of the people in the Abley tent came out to greet the group. Along with them was a small blonde girl and an Asian girl. Landon recognized the blonde as Luna "Loony" Lovegood. She was usually seen reading Quibblers upside down. She was an odd one for sure. The Asian girl was Chris's girlfriend, Cho Chang. She was very pretty that is for sure.  
""Mom can we go buy some souviners for the game while you all prepare dinner?" Layne asked  
"Well I don't see why not as long as your brother goes with you," Mrs. Abley said.  
"Sure mom," Chris said with his arm around Cho's waist.  
"I'll send the twins with you all too," said Mr. Weasley who went into the tent and called the twins out.  
"Your trusting us with the twins?" Derrick asked with a smirk.  
"Don't worry if anything bad happens we'll just trip Ron and take off running," Fred said.  
Landon laughed along with the rest as they went off.  
"So Layne where is Roger?" Josh asked.  
"He is off with his family. We decided we would meet at the match," Layne explained.  
"Wait are you talking about Roger Davies?" Fred asked.  
"The captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" George asked.  
"Yeah Layne dates him," Derrick said. Fred and George looked at each other looking like they could laugh.  
"What is that look for?" Layne asked.  
"Nothing," they both said.  
"No really," Layne said.  
"It's just Roger is kind of..." Fred started.  
"Dull," they both said.  
"Roger is not dull," she said.  
"Guys Roger is a cool guy," Chris said sticking up for his friend and his sister's boyfriend.  
"If you say so mate," Fred said.  
"He has never really liked us though," George said.  
"You guys switched his pumpkin juice with mud in the first year," Chris said.  
"He called us immature," Fred shrugged.  
"Well you sure proved him wrong," Derrick smirked.  
They eventually hit the souviner stand where they were selling many things to support the Irish team and the Bulgarian Team.  
"Who are you cheering for?" Josh asked.  
"The Irish team obviously. My dad is part Irish," Landon said  
"I hear Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian team is one of the best seekers to ever play Quidditch. He is still in school and already plays professionally," Josh said.  
"It is true. He is amazing!" Ron exclaimed purchasing some Bulgarian red face paint.  
"You cannot be serious Ron," George said.  
"We have Irish roots," Fred said.  
"Some Weasley you are," George said buying a leprechaun hat.  
"I can't help that Viktor Krum is an artist!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I think Ron is in love boys," Ginny smirked.  
"Ronnykins loves Krum. How cute," Derrick smirked.  
"Shut-up," Ron muttered. The whole group laughed. It was great to be back with them.  
Landon ended up buying green face paint and a leprechaun hat.  
After painting his face and putting on the hat, he returned to have dinner with the adults. There was so much activity going on at the dinner. Fred and George were making a bet with the match commentator while their dad tried to stop them. Mr. Abley was charming little paper butterflies to fly around the table while Luna and Layne tried to catch them. Ron's older brothers Charlie and Bill were making green sparks with their wand to support Ireland while Percy kept talking about his work with Barty Crouch saying that he couldn't wait for the secret plan to be made public after the match. Landon was just in awe by their surroundings. He has been to sporting events before, but none like this. When they were done eatting it was off to the match. The tickets that they had were not the most expensive ones, but it gave them a great view. Since the Weasleys could not afford the nicer box seats they all agreed to take the cheaper nose bleeds. While up there they met up with Roger.  
"I wish we could have seen this game from the box my family is in," Roger said.  
"Roger I told you why, but I think that we are going to have just as good of a time up here with everyone else," Layne smiled.  
Landon noticed Fred and George roll their eyes.  
The game started with a bang. There were fireworks, eccentric tricks, and the crowd was going crazy. The Irish team was on fire.  
"It's the luck of the Irish baby!" George cheered.  
The Irish chasers were a lot stronger than the Bulgarian ones. They were up by a lot when Viktor of the Bulgarian team finally caught the snitch. Even though the snitch was caught by Bulgaria, the Irish were still the winners.  
"We won the bet!" Fred cheered.  
"Go Ireland!" Landon cheered.  
Afterwards they made their way back to the tent for a little celebration.  
"Viktor Krum was outstanding!" Ron gushed.  
"Ron if you don't stop gushing I might think that Ginny is right about your love for him," Landon smirked.  
"I'm serious. I have never seen such art in my life," Ron said.  
The group entered the Weasley tent and all started to party with butterbeer.  
"Viktor I love you!" Fred sang making fun of Ron.  
"Viktor I do," George sang.  
"Viktor my heart only longs for you!" Derrick sang laughing.  
Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Even Roger was laughing along with the rest of them. Then they heard some big bangs and screams from outside.  
"The Irish really seem to be taking celebrating seriously," Fred said.  
"That isn't the Irish. There are death eaters here. Fred and George make sure you get your sister to the forest safely with the rest. Percy, Charlie, and Bill come with me," Mr. Weasley said.  
"Landon be safe. I'll meet you in the forest. Do not stop for anything," Landon's mom said to her son. Landon nodded. Landon has heard the term death eater before from the articles about Sirius Black. A death eater was a follower of you-know-who. Landon went out of the tent to see the chaos of death eaters causing trouble. Then he took off with the rest to the forest. After hearing a boom and a giant tree falling Harry and Derrick were separated from the group.


	5. Captured

Derrick

When the tree fell the impact was strong and caused Derrick to fly back, fall on his back, and knock him out. He slowly got up and looked around. He was separated from all of his friends. His stomach was hurting which said that Harry might be in harm's way. He started running to look for him. The stadium seemed to have cleared out and everything was destroyed. Derrick hopped over knocked down trees and damaged tents looking for everyone. He ended up seeing a body lying on the ground. Derrick looked closer and noticing that it was Harry. He grabbed his wand from his pocket.  
"Lumos!" he said so his wand would light up and he could light the way. Derrick started to run towards Harry.  
"Stupefy!" he heard a voice yell. He quickly looked behind him when he saw a scarlet light coming from the wand of a man in a Death Eater's outfit.  
"Protego!" Derrick said shielding the stunning charm. It was something that Professor Lupin taught him to do in their private lessons. The death eater started to laugh.  
"Impressive. No wonder my lord sees you as a threat," the man chuckled.  
"Voldemort is no lord," Derrick spat.  
"How dare you speak his name," the man said stopping his laughter.  
"The rest will be coming back out to look for me and Harry soon," Derrick warned.  
"Unfortunally they will not find you. Crucio!" the man yelled. Derrick stiffened, dropped his wand, fell to his knees and yelled out in pain. He felt as if hot knives were stabbing at his skin. He could not move. He felt tears go down his face. He didn't even know where he was anymore. All he could do was scream. Derrick was sure he would explode soon. He wanted to pass out so the pain could stop, but he couldn't. The pain was just too great. When the man stopped Derrick noticed that he was drenched in tears and sweat. He glanced at Harry who was starting to wake up.  
"Stupefy," the death eater said quietly hitting Derrick which stunned him. Derrick could not move or speak no matter how hard he tried as the death eater shrunk him and put him in his pocket. Through the pocket he saw the death eater pick up a wand from the ground. Derrick knew it was not his. It actually looked like Harry's.  
"Morsmordre," he said. A green symbol shot into the air. Derrick could not make out what it was through the pocket, but he knew it was no good. The man then threw the wand back at Harry before disappearing by apparating to a dark room that looked similar to a dungeon. Derrick was thrown out of the pocket and made big again.  
"Rennervate!" the man yelled. Derrick took a deep breath when the stun was taken off him. He looked up and could now see the man. He was shorter with hair the color of straw. He had pale skin and freckles.  
"Who are you?" Derrick asked.  
"It doesn't matter who I am, but you on the other hand. You matter a lot," the man said with an evil smile.  
"Are you going to kill me?" Derrick asked.  
"Oh heavens no. I have so many more plans for you," the man smirked.  
Then within a second the man whipped out his wand and directed towards Derrick.  
"Crucio!"  
Derrick felt the pain again. He screamed in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and he flashed back to watching Bellatrix doing this to his parents. It made the pain that more horrible knowing that they went through it before they died.  
"Barty stop!" Derrick heard a female voice say through the pain. The pain went away and Derrick looked up to see a ginger woman standing there with her wand pointed at Barty. It was Mrs. Marvel. Derrick sighed in relief. He was saved from this crazy man.  
"Oh come on Merri-Lee I'm just having fun with the boy," the man called Barty said.  
"Barty we need him. We can't have him going crazy like the Longbottoms," Mrs. Marvel said. Derrick looked over at Mrs. Marvel. What was she talking about?  
"He doesn't have to be sane when our lord comes back," Barty said.  
"It is the way that he wants it Barty," Mrs. Marvel said.  
"What are you talking about? Who is he?" Derrick asked.  
Mrs. Marvel walked over to Derrick with a smile.  
"Derrick my dear our Lord is going to return very soon and you are going to help him kill Harry Potter," she smiled. Derrick looked at Mrs. Marvel. It all made sense. Why he never trusted her. She was a follower of Voldemort.  
"You...you're a traitor and I will never help you!" Derrick yelled. Mrs. Marvel just laughed.  
"I don't think you have a choice my dear," she smirked. Then she started to walk out.  
"What do you want me to do with him?" Barty asked.  
"Put him in the trunk with Alastor," she said. Then she walked off.  
Derrick wasn't sure exactly what their plan was, but he knew that he had to get out of there or Harry and all of his friends might be doomed.


	6. The Dark Mark

Josh

After all of the death eaters were gone and the adults came back to the woods they realized that Harry and Derrick had not returned.  
"They must still be out there," Mr. Weasley said.  
"We have to find them. They could be hurt," Kristen said.  
"We'll go looking for them," Mr. Weasley said.  
"I want to come too," Josh said.  
"Josh it is too dangerous out there," Mrs. Crane warned.  
"We'll stay close. These are our friends after all," Josh said.  
"They can come as long as they stay close. We won't let anything happen to them. Besides the death eaters are gone," Mr. Abley said.  
Mrs. Crane looked unsure. Landon walked up to her and kissed her cheek.  
"We'll be fine mom. We're worried about our friends. Staying here might drive us crazy," Landon explained.  
She sighed.  
"Stay next to me Landon and if I tell you to run you better run," she said.  
"I will," he promised.  
The group went out with the adults looking for the two young wizards.  
Josh was nervous for them. The death eaters could not like Harry for defeating their master and he knows that Derrick would not let anything bad happen to Harry if he could help it.  
"Guys look," said Hermoine pointing to the sky. In the sky Josh saw a glittering green snake coming from the mouth of a green skull. Josh gasped. He knew of that mark. He had seen it in his books of magic. It was the Dark Mark, a sign that was used by you-know-who and his followers.  
"The dark mark," he gasped.  
"Stay behind us!" Mr. Weasley commanded as they all took off running towards it. When they got to the place it came from they saw Harry slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Harry!"Kristen exclaimed running up to him. The rest of them followed.  
"Where is Derrick?" he asked.  
Josh felt a pit in his stomach.  
"You mean he is not with you?" Josh asked. He looked back up at the Dark Mark. This was not good. Josh read that the Dark Mark was typically used when a death eater has killed someone.  
"No. I heard him screaming and then there was a man, but now they're gone," Harry said looking around.  
"A man? Who was this man?" Josh asked.  
Before Harry could anwser Minister Fudge, Barty Crouch, and a few more members of the Ministry came up.  
"Who made the mark?" Barty Crouch asked nervously.  
"Isn't it obvious? It was the boy!" yelled Minister Fudge pointing at Harry.  
"Minister he is only a child," Mr. Weasley said.  
"He surely could not have done it," Mrs. Crane said.  
"Well we can figure out very easily. Let me see your wand," Minister Fudge said.  
Harry looked around and saw it lying near him. He picked it up and handed it to Minister Fudge. Minister Fudge did a quick spell on it and green smoke came from it.  
"The Dark Mark was made with this wand," Minister Fudge proclaimed.  
"It wasn't me! It was that man!" Harry yelled.  
"What man?" Barty Crouch asked. All eyes were on Harry.  
"I don't know. He was a death eater. I think he took Derrick," Harry said.  
"Minister Fudge you can not possibly think that a fourteen year old boy could conjure up the Dark Mark. Even you couldn't be that foolish," said Mr. Abley with a smirk.  
"I think he is right Minister. I do not think the boy did this," said Barty.  
Minister Fudge looked at everyone seeing that nobody seemed to buy that Harry did this. Josh knows that it is silly to think such a thing.  
"Very well. We will start an investigation right away," he said.  
"What about Derrick?" asked Ron.  
"Who?" asked the Minister.  
"Derrick Harrington. He is still missing," said Ron.  
Josh looked at the Minister with anticipation.  
"Guys look," he heard Layne say. He looked up and saw that Layne was holding up a wand. Josh walked up to her to get a closer look.  
"Its Derrick's wand," Josh said. Everyone was silent. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
"Yes. We will investigate that matter too," said the Minister, but the way he said it made Josh feel sick to his stomach. He looked over at Mr. Weasley who looked like he was going to be sick. The Minister turned with the rest of the Ministry officials to make their way back to the place they would be sleeping.  
"Daddy is Derrick going to be ok?" Ginny asked nervously. Mr. Weasley was quite for a moment then put on a sad smile.  
"I'm sure he is deary. I am sure that they will find him soon," he said, but Josh could tell by the tone of his voice that he did not believe it.  
"Let's go children. It is late and we must get some sleep," Mrs. Crane said not making eye contact with anyone. She protectively put her arm around Landon and led the way.  
"Guys what does the Dark Mark mean?" Plovert asked. Everyone one was silent. The ones who knew did not want to say it out loud while the ones who did not just looked confused and nervous. Josh would say something, but got knots in his stomach everytime he opened his mouth to speak.  
"The Dark Mark is a signature of you-know-who and his followers. It is typically put out when one of them kill someone," said Hermoine looking straight ahead obviously trying not to burst into tears. For the rest of the night everyone was silent.


	7. Ravenclaw Dead or Alive?

Kristen

Kristen returned home the next day with Hermoine. Her eyes were bloodshot. She has not stopped crying since the night before. Her best friend has gone missing and the way it looks he is probably dead. Kristen lied in her bed sobbing while Hermoine sat on her window ledge looking out the window with an emotionless face. She hasn't said much since the last night. She just kind of stares off into space. There was a quiet knock on the door and then it opened. Kristen's mom walked in holding two mugs of pumpkin juice.  
"Girls how are you holding up?" she asked placing the mugs on Kristen's silver nightstand.  
"How do you think we feel mom? Derrick's gone and we might never see him again," Kristen sobbed.  
Kristen's mom sat next to Kristen and gentley stroked her hair.  
"Don't say that. You have to think positively. The ministry is working hard to find him," her mom said.  
Hermoine scoffed.  
"It only took them a little over a decade to find Bellatrix," she muttered.  
"This is what I am saying. You need to have a little faith. Just focus on school and let us worry about finding Derrick," her mom said.  
"And when he is found he'll be dead!" Hermoine yelled jumping up. Then she started to curlled up into a ball and started sobbing loudly.  
"He's dead," she whispered through her tears. Hermoine finally showed emotion through this.  
"We don't know that yet," Kristen's mom said.  
"The Dark Mark was put into the sky. They killed him," Hermoine said.  
Kristen sniffed as tears ran down her face.  
"A body was not found so there is still hope," she said.  
"But why would the mark be made if nobody was killed mom. We are just being realistic," Kristen softly sobbed.  
Kristen's mom sighed.  
"Girls grab your pumpkin juice and come to the Greenhouse so we can talk," she said.  
Kristen wiped her tears and did what she was told. Hermoine and Kristen followed her mom into her magical greenhouse. Kristen's ginger cat Demi was playing with Croonshanks near the plants.  
"I love it in here. So peaceful," said her mom touching one of her puffapods.  
"Why did you bring us in here?" Hermoine asked. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still had tear marks on her face.  
She walked towards her mandrakes and touched one of the leaves.  
"You remember in your second year when everyone was being petrified. The Ableys, Professor Sprout, Mr. Tilden Toots, and myself spent most of our times growing mandrakes in order to help students including Dempsey," her mom said.  
"Yeah then Hermoine was petrified with Josh and we all went into the chamber to stop the basilisk. Lockheart then tried to do a memory charm on us and it backfired," Kristen said smiling slightly remembering this.  
"You guys have been through a lot and still manage to have amazing grades. I am proud of you. I am proud of both of you," Kristen's mom said with a sad smile.  
"Is that what you wanted to tell us Mrs. Gregory?" Hermoine asked.  
"That and to remind you that you have already been through so much and survived even though it looked like you would not make it, but you have. Derrick could still be alive. The story is not over until it is over," her mom said.  
Kristen sighed and wiped her tears.  
"But what if he is dead?" Kristen asked. Her mom sighed.  
"If he is dead you have so many memories with him that will live on forever. Whether he is alive or not he would want you to be happy. He would want for both of you to be happy. He is a great friend. He is just like his father," Her mom said. Kristen started to tear up again.  
She looked over at Hermoine who was starting to cry again.  
"I can't just get over this," Kristen said. Hermoine nodded in agreement.  
"I don't expect either of you to. It is ok to cry. You are still human," she said. Then she wrapped her arms around both girls.  
Kristen's mom was not always this affectionate. In fact she did not show many emotions at all. She was more concerned on Kristen getting a bunch of O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S than Kristen making lots of friends. Kristen and Hermoine cried into Kristen's mom's chest and she held them close.  
Kristen knew that her mom was right. She needed to be positive. They have not found Derrick's body. He could still be out there. He could still be alive. Even though she had her doubts, she needed to have faith. It is the only thing that might help her survive this year without her best friend.


	8. Trapped with Moody

Derrick

It was dark. Pitch black really. Derrick could not see a thing in this small room he was in. He knew that he was sitting on the bottom of a big hole that was concealed by a chest. The only time light ever shined in there was when the chest was opened so bread could be dropped in for food. He also knew that he was not alone. He was in there was a shorter, stout man who was older. His could barely make out the outline of his body, but could not see his face in the darkness. His name was Alastor Moody. He says that he was supposed to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but was kidnapped by two death eaters. He says that they took his wand and stole his is not sure how they stole his eyes, but thought it would not be polite to ask.  
"I know why they want me, but why did they kidnap you?" Derrick asked.  
"I could ask you the same question. You are merely a child. I am a successful auror. They have something against me. I brought many of their kind to Azkaban," he explained.  
"They want to use me to kill Harry Potter," Derrick explained.  
"The boy who lived," he said.  
"Yeah. I was told that Voldemort is coming back," Derrick said.  
"You dare speak his name?" he asked.  
"I'm not afraid of his name and you shouldn't be either," Derrick said.  
"I cannot tell if you are brave or foolish," he said.  
"Maybe a little bit of both," Derrick shrugged.  
"If what you are saying is true we need to get out of here," he said.  
"How? I don't have my wand and nobody is going to happen to wander down here," Derrick said.  
"If we don't get out of here they'll kill us and then kill your friend," he said. Derrick sighed.  
"Honestly after everything I have been through I'm not afraid of death," Derrick said.  
"What has a boy of your age been through?" he asked.  
Derrick sighed. Where does he begin?  
"My first year here I befriended Harry Potter and a few others. Everytime Harry was put into a dangerous situation I realized my stomach would start to hurt. We had a professor who was a Voldemort follower and was letting Voldemort use his body as a base. This man tried to harm Harry many times and I stepped in between them. Then at the end of the year we found the Philsopher's Stone, but Voldemort wanted it. So we fought our Defense Against the Dark Art's professor, killed him, but Voldemort's soul got away. When I returned home Bellatrix tortured and killed my parents while I was watching. I tried to fight her off, but she was too strong. I almost was killed until Jay Lyons saved me. Then the next year I entered the Chamber to fight the basilisk. Last year I went searching for a man who I thought was a murdering Death Eater who broke out of Azkaban. In that year I learned to do a successful Patronus. I've done more, but those are the main things," Derrick said.  
Moody was silent for a few minutes.  
"I see why you aren't afraid of death, but that does not mean that you stop fighting," he said.  
Derrick sighed and looked up. He was right. Derrick knew that if the two of them did not get out of there to warn everyone things could get bad for all of them.


	9. Slytherin A Secret Affair

Alicia

Alicia walked through the train's halls with her bags and cat glancing in each compartment looking for a certain redhead. They have been writing all summer with little flirty messages teasing each other and planned to meet up on the train for a fun little ride together. She told her friends that she was tired and wanted to nap on the way to Hogwarts and was not able to do it with their constant chatting. It was when she got to a compartment with a sign that said "Compartment Unavailable to Students" that she had a feeling that this might be the one. She glanced behind her shoulder and put her stuff into the compartment closing the door and shutting the curtain so that nobody could look in. When she entered she saw the redhead that she had been writing to all summer. His hair was longer and he was a little taller than the last time she saw him. His smile was still heart-melting though. Heart-melting in the most annoying way possible though.  
"Can you not read?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I do what I want. I don't like playing by the rules," she smirked back.  
"What did you tell your friends?" he asked.  
"I wanted to nap. You?" she asked sitting down next to them so that their knees were almost touching each other.  
"I told Fred that I wanted to test out some of our prank candies on unsuspecting students," he smirked.  
"I'm surprised he didn't want to join you," Alicia said.  
"I think he was busy trying to flirt with Angelina," he said.  
"From the Gryffindor Quidditch team? She is pretty," Alicia nodded.  
"Yeah she is," George nodded. Alicia snapped her head to look at George. Shouldn't he be telling her that she was prettier than Angelina? He just smirked.  
"You're a jerk," she said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
"You love it," he whispered before putting his lips onto hers. She nibbled on his lip and put her hands into his hair pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. His tounge slipped into her mouth and roamed around. His lips left her mouth and went to her neck. He softly kissed her neck and then softly bit it. She softly moaned. He kept nibbling and sucking her neck.  
"Don't leave a hickey," she said. He stopped and looked at her with a smart ass grin.  
"You are no fun," he smirked.  
"And you are annoying and immature," she said.  
"Brat," he said.  
"Ass," she said glaring at him. He just smirked and kissed her forehead.  
He kept his arms wrapped around her as he turned to put his feet up on the seat.  
"Didn't see you at the Quidditch Match," he said.  
She sighed thinking about that tragic night.  
"I was in the Minister's box with Massie, Dylan, Draco, and Kemp," she said.  
"Were you still there when the Death Eaters came?" he asked.  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
"My parents were there too. I have never seen my parents so scared and protective. My father went out to fight while my mom would not leave my side zapping anyone who came near me with the stunning charm. I saw in the Prophet about what happened to Derrick. How are you holding up?" she asked.  
He shrugged.  
"It seems unreal. I was just kidding around with Derrick earlier that day and then he goes missing. My mum is taking it the hardest. She keeps hugging the rest of us telling us how much she loves us. When we were dropped off at the station I thought she wouldn't let us go. She just kept hugging us tightly. I hear her crying from her room at night. She loves Derrick like a son so this has been hard for her to accept. My dad also seems to be blamming himself and the stories in the Daily Prophet are not helping. That Rita Skeeter has done her best to make it look like my dad just abandoned Derrick. My parents seem to be sure that he is dead. The Daily Prophet seems to be helping those beliefs as well," he said. Alicia was quiet looking out the window. She did not even realize until then that the train had started moving.  
"Do you believe he is dead?" she finally asked. He seemed to think about this for quite some time before finally answering.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. Alicia looked up at him.  
"You don't know?" she asked.  
"I don't. Ron seems to think that he is still alive, but sometimes I wonder if he is just saying that so Harry doesn't feel as guilty. Harry seems to think this is somehow his fault," George said.  
Alicia did not say it out loud, but maybe it was Harry's fault. Derrick is annoyingly protective over Harry and these death eaters would probably want to harm Harry because of his past. Maybe Derrick just got into the way. George began to play with Alicia's long, chocolate brown locks and Alicia just looked out the window. Alicia is pretty sure that Derrick is dead, but Alicia can tell by the tone of his voice that George had a little bit of hope that his friend was still alive and something inside of her would not let her crush that felt George bend his head down and kiss her shoulder. She turned around and kissed his lips closing her eyes. The second before her eyes shut she could swear that his eyes were starting to water. She kissed him hard and leaned forward and he started to lie down with his hands placed on her hips. She touched his face and felt a tear fall from his eye.  
"Don't cry," she whispered as they briefly separated. When she said that she felt a few more tears fall from his eyes. This made tears creep up in her eyes. She kissed him harder as the tears started to fall hoping that he would not notice. Crying in front of him just seemed so stupid. It wasn't like she was friends with Derrick. In fact the last time she actually talked to Derrick he made her cry by making her relive her old days of being bullied. And George starting to cry shouldn't affect her. He is just a guy she enjoys messing around with. Their secret affair was exciting and passionate. She would never seriously date the guy. Not only was he annoying, immature, and unwealthy; he was a Gryffindor! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin would never make a good couple. They are just too different. It was like wearing polka dots with stripes. It just did not work.  
"If you don't stop crying I'm leaving," she whispered separated again. Instead of kissing his lips again she put her lips on his earlobe, then started to nibble. He softly moaned and let one hand go up her green v-neck Lacoste shirt. If you aren't a first year you typically don't put on your robes until you are about to arrive on campus. He traced the trim of her La Perla bra. She kissed his earlobe one last time then led a trail of kisses back to his lips. When she got to his lips he began to massage her left breast with his hand through her bra. She felt him start to get harder in his lower region. She nibbled on his lower lip and then looked up at him. She saw tear marks on his face, but he wasn't crying. She wiped the tear marks with her thumb. She kissed him once more and then put her hand on top of his hand that was on her breast. She then moved it out of her shirt. She then sat up and brushed her hair with her fingers. She went into one of her bags and pulled out a compact to touch up her make-up.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I think I'll sit with my friends after all," she said.  
"Why?" he asked. She just shrugged. She stood up and kissed his cheek.  
"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after the sorting. Be sneaky and don't get caught. Then we can do this again," she winked.  
She then walked out with her stuff confidently.  
She stood tall even though she was freaking out on the inside. Things just got way too real for her to handle. This was just some fun, exciting meaningless affair. She doesn't want deep conversations and deep feelings. Just lots of making out and flirting. If she was looking for feelings she could find a nice Slytherin who was up to her standards. Not some silly Weasley boy.


	10. Unsorted Getting Sorted

Todd

Todd just recently found out that he was a wizard. A wizard just like his sister and father. Well technically his sister was a witch, but they are still both magical. Maybe Todd should have been surprised, but instead he was just relieved. Everything made so much more sense knowing this. He was able to understand why Claire had to go all the way to the other side of the world to go to school and how his dad could always fit so much in the trunk of his car when they took roadtrips.  
Todd has always been different. While most boys in Westchester were into soccer, he was in finding out why the color red was red, solving riddles, and causing mischeif. He was made fun of a lot by the kids at his old school, but Claire assures him that he will fit right in at Hogwarts. She says that there are many eccentric students who have friends. Friends is all Todd has really wanted. Friends who understand him.  
She says that when they arrive he will be sorted into a house where he will make life long friendships. Claire, his father, and every wizard in thier family has been a Hufflepuff. When his dad took them to the Quidditch Match he met up with some of Claire's Hufflepuff friends. He already knew Cam and Olivia, but he also met Cedric, Hannah, Ernie, and Justin. They were all nice and kept telling him how he would love Hufflepuff because they are all friendly and accepting of almost everyone. Todd liked them all, but from what he has been noticing about all of the other houses Hufflepuff seems to be the boring house. He has heard about how the Ravenclaws are eccentric and smart, about how the Gryffindors are brave and courageous, and about how the Slytherins are Sly and Hufflepuffs are just seen as nice. Todd felt that he was a nice kid, but he wanted to be seen for more than just being nice.  
Of course he is sure that even though Hufflepuff is less interesting than the other houses it will still be fasinating. This whole wizarding world is fasinating. When he was at the Quidditch World Cup he could not get over how eccentric all of the magic was and how it could do so much like make a small tent big enough on the inside to fit an entire family and their friends. It was at the Quidditch Match that he learned about you-know-who because of his death eaters coming and causing chaos and probably being the cause of Derrick going missing and possibly dying. His dad keeps telling them that he does not believe Derrick to be dead, but perhaps in hiding since it was a Death Eater who killed his parents. His dad is sure that he will turn up. Todd knows that his dad is optimistic about things like this, but Todd is not as sure. He wonders if one of the Death Eaters got him and have him locked away somewhere as a prisoner. His dad says that he doubts that they would do that saying that it would be a huge risk because if caught they will be sent to the Wizarding prison of Azkaban. Since Todd still doesn't know much about the wizarding world he guesses he has to assume that his father is right.  
All of this was going through Todd's head as he arrived at Hogwarts in the boats that the first years have to take. Hogwarts is probably the most beautiful school he has ever seen. It just looks so ancient, like a medevial castle. He wonders if it has a dungeon for bad students. When they hit the campus the first years are greeted by an older woman with a pointy hat named Professor McGonnagal. She tells them all about the sorting, the point system, and the rules of Hogwarts. Todd is half listening and half checking out the place. He could not believe that he would be living somewhere so cool. He would definitley take this anyday over the boring hall of Briarwood. The halls that looked like their were decorated by some preppy, old money dude which they probably were. These walls obviously have depth.  
"A new batch of first years! How lovely! Hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff!" Todd heard a jolly voice say. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a ghost of a rather large man. His sister told him all about the ghosts saying that they are all over campus and each house has their own ghost. She said that the Hufflepuffs have the Fat Friar and how he is the coolest of all the ghosts in her opinion. Todd chuckled at some of the first years who got wide eyed and scared when they saw a ghost.  
"They won't hurt you. Just smile and wave," Todd chuckled to anyone who would listen.  
When they reached the end of their tour Professor McGonnagal led them to the Great Hall. He saw four long tables filled with students chatting and clapping for the new years. The Great Hall was everything he imagined from what Claire told him. There were candles in the sky and everything just looked splendid with gold plates and silverware on the extravagent tables.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years! I am your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. These are the heads of the houses next to me. You know Gryffindor's head Professor McGonagall. Next to her is Professor Sprout the head of Hufflepuff. On my other side we have Professor Snape the head of Slytherin and next to him is Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw," said an old man with a long white beard sitting at the table at the top of the room. In front of that table was a stool with a black pointy hat sitting on it. Professor McGonnagal was standing next to the chair.  
"I will call you one by one to be sorted and then you will join your table at once," said the Professor.  
Many students were called and sorted into each of the houses. Todd was paying more attention to the ghosts floating around the ceiling than the houses his fellow first years were sorted in.  
"Todd Lyons!" he finally called.  
Todd looked up at the man and made his way to the stool where he sat and had the hat placed on him to sort him into Hufflepuff like every magical Lyons before him.  
"Hm another Lyons. A long line at Hufflepuff in this family. All of the wizards and witches in your family line have been loyal, honest, and hardworking. I see these qualities in you, but so much more. You are different from your family. More eccentric and mischievious. You like to do things your own way instead of the way the rules tell you which would make you a great Slytherin, but that is not right either since you are not a traditionalist. Hmm oh I know you belong in Ravenclaw!" he finally said. The hat was removed and he was given a blue and bronze tie. Ravenclaw? He felt a little pit in his stomach. Would his family be disappointed that he was sorted into another house? His sister seemed so excited for him to join her in the Hufflepuff house. He went to join the Ravenclaws where he saw Layne, Chris, Plovert, Kristen, and Dempsey cheering for him. Todd always got along with the people in this group.  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw little Lyons. You are going to love it," said Plovert patting his back. Todd glanced over at Claire who was smiling at him giving him a thumbs up even though he could see a little disappointment in her eyes. He sighed and smiled back. He hopes the hat knows what he is talking about because once again he was made the odd man out. He just hopes that his experience in Ravenclaw makes it worth it.


	11. The Triwizard Tournament

Landon

Sorting was done and there were a batch of new Gryffindors including Harry's biggest fan, Colin Creevey's, brother Dennis. It was weird with them both being muggle borns since muggles are lucky enough to have one magic kid and this pair had two. Landon though back to his sorting. He was so proud to be a Gryffindor and he bonded automatically with the people he calls friends today. It is funny that before that sorting he was not very close with Derrick and Josh. Sure they were friendly to each other, but they did not hang out. Now they were two of his closest friends. Landon sighed thinking about Derrick. He wonders where he is. His mother told him and Josh that they plan to find him and are looking hard. She also made them promise that they would not try to look for him. His mother has been more protective then usual. Landon has been put in many dangerous situations, but this one has really hit his mother where it hurts. He has never seen her look so scared. Even when she dropped him off at the train she looked as if she didn't want to let him go. Josh has been taking it hard, but if you didn't know him you would think it did not phase him. He has been keeping Derrick's wand in his cloak saying that when he turns up he is going to want it back so he better keep it safe. He keeps saying how Derrick has gotten out of worst situations and will find away out of this one. Landon knows the truth. He knows that Josh is keeping Derrick's wand because it is what he has left of Derrick. He knows that Josh truely thinks that Derrick is dead, but does not want to admit it. Landon can tell by the rings around Josh's eyes that he is stressed out about this. Who can blame him? Landon feels stressed not knowing where Derrick is either. Landon honestly thinks that Derrick is still out there alive somewhere. Derrick is such a fighter. He feels that someone like Derrick could find a way around this. He just wishes Derrick was here so that they would all know that he was alright.  
"Students before we start the feast I have some announcements to make. This year is going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts to say the least. We will be holding the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year!" he exclaimed.  
"What is the Triwizard Tournament?" Landon asked.  
"It was only the biggest wizarding tournament ever. They ended it in the 1700s because wizards died. I cannot believe they are bring it back," Ron said.  
"We will be the home to two other wizarding schools, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. A champion will be chosen from each school and they will compete in three challenges that test their magical ability, intelligence, and courage. The overall winner will recieve 1000 galleons and pride for their school," Professor Dumbledore said.  
"1000 galleons," Fred said.  
"We have to win that," George said to Fred.  
"Now because of past tragic events at this tournament we had to put some restrictions in place. The most important one is that no student under the age of 17 can enter their name in the running," Professor Dumbledore announced.  
There was a display of outrage. Students yelled and booed.  
"This is rubbish!" George and Fred yelled out. They would miss the cut off since their 17th birthday was not until April.  
"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's voice roared. A hush rushed over the croad.  
"We will start accepting applicants once the other schools arrive, but until then we will continue with the feast and classes as normal. Now as some of you know one of our students went missing recently. I have been assured by Minister Fudge that they have their best wizards looking for him and that they will do everything in their power to bring Mr. Harrington back to us. Please keep him in your thoughts this year as you enjoy the tournament and hope for a safe return," Professor Dumbledore said looking right at the Gryffindor table knowing that it was them that would be affected the most by Derrick disappearance.  
Then with that the feast started and discussion about the tournament began.  
"Can you imagine being picked as a champion for Hogwarts. I cannot wait to be old enough so that I could be chosen," Ron said.  
"Better you than me buddy," Harry said.  
"Why wouldn't you want to compete? That is 1000 galleons and an honor that you will be remembered for if you were to win," Ron said.  
"With all the danger I have been put into I don't think I would jump into it willingly like that," Harry chuckled. Ron shrugged.  
"Would you guys want to sign up?" Ron asked the rest of their group.  
"I think that it is dangerously stupid to sign up. People have died," Hermoine said picking at her food. Hermoine has seemed a little distracted since Derrick's disappearance. She wouldn't be the only one. It seems that all of Landon's friends have been thinking about Derrick a lot. Landon remembers seeing Kristen actually cry. On the train she said that she is trying to stay positive like her mother told her to do, but that is hard when signs are pointing to him being dead. Ron told her to stop talking such rubbish because if he were dead they would have left his body and that this is the death eater's way of messing with isn't really sure if Ron believes what he is saying, but it is a lot nicer to believe that than to believe that your 14 year old friend was killed and they weren't there to try to stop it.  
"Of course you would think that," Ron said.  
"I'd have to agree with Hermoine. It seems that you are just putting yourself in a dangerous situation for no good reason," Josh shrugged.  
"I think 1000 galleons and life long fame is a great reason," Ron said.  
"I'd probably sign up if I could. Ron is right. It would be an honor to win such an award," Landon said.  
"Thank you," Ron thanked.  
"I mean after all we've been through I think we can survive three little challenges," Landon shrugged.  
"I'd rather not try though," Harry shrugged.  
After the feast the first years were taken to their new houses and the rest of them just hung out for a little while before they could return.  
"What is Hurley doing at the Ravenclaw table?" Josh asked.  
Landon looked over and saw Kemp talking to Kristen. Kristen looked distraught.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Landon said. They all looked at each other and started to walk over. When they got there they saw Neville who was sitting behind Kristen at the Gryffindor table stand up.  
"Leave her alone," he said with his voice shaking.  
Kemp just started to laugh.  
"Really Longbottom? Is that the best you got?" he asked.  
"Do you have to be such a jerk Hurley?" Layne asked.  
"Shut-up freak," he said.  
"Don't call her a freak," Landon said walking up.  
"Oh look more Gryffindor losers," Kemp smirked.  
"What do you want?" Josh asked.  
"I was just trying to comfort Kristen. I know it must be hard that she let her best friend die at the hand of a death eater like his pathetic parents," Kemp said. Josh grabbed Kemp by the collar.  
"Do you want to say that to me Hurley? I'll kick your ass just like I did when we were nine," he said.  
"Oh I'm so scared of the little mudblood," Kemp said sarcastically.  
"He isn't worth it," Hermoine said putting her hand on Josh's shoulder to calm him down.  
"Listen to your girlfriend Hotz," Kemp said.  
"You know Derrick used to be your friend too. Or did you forget that?" Josh asked ignoring Hermoine and Kemp.  
"Friend? Derrick treated us like we were his little followers. We were just lucky to be allowed to hang out with him. It wasn't until he found out that his parents were cowards that he finally realized he wasn't hot shit. Of course that did not stop you from being his little follower. Even Cam was able to get his own life. You are still just as pathetic as you always were," Kemp said.  
Josh threw his arm back to punch him when it was grabbed Landon looked up and saw Professor Snape holding his arm.  
"That is enough Mr. Hotz. You haven't even finished your first day and you are already trying to beat up one of my students," he said coldly.  
"He won't stop harrassing Kristen," Josh said putting his arm down and putting down Kemp.  
Landon glanced at Kristen who had tears creeping up in her eyes. Professor Snape sighed.  
"Very well. You both have detention with me for a week," he said before grabbing Kemp's shoulder and dragging him away. Kristen wiped her eyes.  
"Thanks guys. Can you believe he was my first childhood crush?" she asked with a sad laugh.  
"Don't worry about him Kristen. You're better than him," Neville said. She looked over at Neville and smiled.  
"Thanks," she said geniunely. Neville's crush on her was obvious to everyone. He blushed as she thanked him and turned back to his table.  
"Was Kemp always this cold hearted?" Hermoine asked. Landon glanced over at Kemp as Josh shrugged.  
"I don't know. I didn't think so, but maybe we just never noticed," he said.  
Landon never knew Kemp that well, but cannot imagine that he is this cruel all the time. How can anybody be this hurtful?


	12. Meeting Moody

Josh

His bedroom at Hogwarts seemed a little incomplete. He was used to sharing a room with Derrick, Harry, Ron, and Landon, but now that Derrick is gone it is just the other four. He didn't really sleep. He just pet Amicus, Derrick's owl that Ron was taking care of now, and his own owl Purus. Amicus seemed to know that his owner was missing. His eyes were sad. He looked as if he was missing a piece of him.  
"We're going to breakfast, you coming?" Landon asked.  
"Yeah," Josh said looking away from Amicus and running his fingers through his hair. He put his robe over his clothes and walked out of the dormitory with the guys. They walked out of Gryffindor Tower and started to walk down to Grand Hall.  
"I swear Josh was about to cry. He is such a wimp," Josh heard a voice chuckle. He looked up and saw Kemp laughing with Malfoy, Massie, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
"Funny Kemp," Massie said obviously uninterested.  
"Lighten up Mass. It's funny how pathetic Hotz is," Malfoy said with his arms wrapped around Massie's waist.  
"How would you like it if one of your friends went missing?" Harry asked storming up to them.  
"Oh look who it is. Potter without his bodyguard. How will he survive?" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
"You're not funny Malfoy. In fact you are far from it. You are the pathetic one. Just like your father," Harry spat.  
"How dare you talk about my father," Malfoy snarled with the smirk leaving his face. He let go of Massie and went to take a step closer to Harry.  
"Harry let's go before these idiots cause more trouble," Josh said.  
Harry glared at Malfoy before turning away. Josh turned with the rest of his friends. They walked until they heard a rough loud voice.  
"Don't you dare!"  
Josh turned and saw a short and stout man with a fake eye storming towards Malfoy with his wand pointing at him. Malfoy turned to look at him and Josh noticed that Malfoy was pointing his wand at Harry.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked.  
"I am going to teach you a lesson about trying to curse someone when their back is turned!" he yelled. He then flicked his wand and right before Josh's eyes Malfoy turned into a ferret. Massie gasped and Josh started to laugh. The man picked up the ferret using his wand and flew him around. He bounced the ferret up and down. A crowd started to form around them laughing at the sight. Josh hasn't laughed like this since before Derrick went missing. It was hysterical.  
"Professor Moody what are you doing?" Professor McGonnagal asked running up to the scene.  
"Teaching," he said.  
"Is that a student?" she asked shocked.  
"Technically it is a ferret," he said.  
He then took the ferret and sent it down Kemp's pants.  
"Dude get it off me!" Kemp cried making his voice a few octaves higher. Josh laughed even louder. Serves both of those jerks right.  
The man who Josh guesses is Professor Moody turned to wink at the boys with his good eye. Josh laughed and gave him a thumbs up when Professor McGonnagal was not looking. The ferret climbed out of Kemp's pants and Professor McGonnagal turned it back to Malfoy. Malfoy looked around and quickly jumped back up. Everyone, but Massie, Kemp, Goyle, and Crabbe were laughing. Malfoy looked over at Professor Moody and jumped back.  
"Wait until my father hears about this," he threatened.  
"Is that a threat?" Professor Moody asked going after Malfoy who started to run away.  
"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonnagal warned.  
"I can tell you things about your father that would make even your hair curl boy!" he yelled.  
"Professor this man is obviously mentally unstable and should be kept locked up," Massie said.  
"I can handle this Ms. Block. Please go check on Mr. Malfoy with Mr. Hurley, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle," Professor McGonnagal said. Massie rolled her eyes when the Professor was not looking and walked away.  
"Now Professor I am sure that Professor Dumbledore told you that we never use transfiguration as a punishment," Professor McGonnagal said.  
"He might have mentioned it," Professor Moody shrugged.  
"You missed the Welcoming Feast yesterday and now this. You will do well to remember the rules here Professor," Professor McGonnagal threatened then walked away telling all of the students to get away from the scene. He looked over at the Gryffindors.  
"I'll see you all in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said. Then he stormed away.  
"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said.  
"That was innappropriate," said Hermoine who came when she saw that there was a scene going on.  
"For once I disagree Hermoine. Malfoy deserved that," Josh said.  
"Who was that?" Harry asked.  
"He is known as Mad-Eye Moody. He was known as the most powerful Auror of all time. He sent many death eaters to Azkaban. He lost an eye, a leg, and part of his nose in the first wizarding war. One of his legs is fake and that is why he has that fake eye," Ron said.  
"He might be absolutley mad," Harry said.  
"Mad, but brilliant," Ron said.  
Hermoine rolled her eyes. Josh looked over and saw Professor Moody leaning on a way looking their way. He was taking a drink out of a flask.  
"What do you think is in his flask?" Josh asked.  
Harry looked over.  
"I don't know, but I bet it isn't pumpkin juice," Harry said.


	13. Ravenclaw BlastEnded Skrewts

Layne

Layne loved Care of Magical Creatures. The creatures were just so awesome. They are so much cooler than the animals muggles know of. Professor Hagrid was also an amazing professor. He knew more about magical creatures than anybody Layne has ever met. Layne really hopes that the next year she gets an O.W.L in this subject so that she could continue studying it in her last two years. She is sure that her friends Landon and Dempsey would get O.W.L for sure and would probably get N.E.W.T as well. Dempsey seemed to be a natural with anything that had to do with nature or science, like Herbology or Potions, and Landon was obsessed with animals. Layne actually thinks that Landon would really get along with Luna. She loves magical creatures as well. She is taking the class as one of her third year electives and Layne thinks that she will do real well.  
"I'm going to like Mondays this year. Herbology in the morning, then Care of Magical Creatures? I mean I have Divination in the afternoon which is ok I guess, but my two favorite classes one after another? It is going to be awesome," Dempsey said.  
"Too bad you don't have potions in the afternoon then it would be perfect," Layne smirked.  
"Eh I only like the topic of Potions. I can do without Professor Snape," Demspey chuckled.  
"That is the truth. The class would be so much better if someone like Professor Flitwick taught it," Kristen said.  
"Professor Flitwick is awesome," agreed Plovert.  
"Alright now class gather around and welcome to 4th year Care of Magical Creatures class. As you know by now I am Professor Hagrid," said Professor Hagrid starting the class. Layne joined the group standing inbetween Dempsey and Kristen.  
Layne glanced over at her Gryffindor friends, Landon seemed very focused while Hermoine and Josh who normally were always focused in class seemed distant. Hermoine, Harry, Ron, Josh, and Kristen seemed to be impacted by Derrick's disappearance more than anyone. Harry just looked guilty all the time, Josh seemed more aggressive, Hermoine and Kristen always looked like they wanted to burst in tears and Ron was just lying to himself trying to assure everyone that Derrick was ok when he obviously did not believe it. Everyone was upset about it though. Layne wasn't as close with Derrick as the Gryffindors, Kristen, and even Plovert, but it still upset her. Roger hasn't been very comforting unfortunally. He says that she should be happy that it wasn't her that was caught by the death eaters. He says that he feels bad, but isn't letting it ruin his life because he wasn't really friends with Derrick so it doesn't directly affect him like it would if she was taken by them. One of the major flaws that Roger has is that he can be a little selfish sometimes. Layne doesn't expect him to be perfect and she knows that when it really matters he will be there, but sometimes he wishes he could show a little compassion about this situation.  
"Today I have a special treat fer ya. Think of it like a semester long project. Meet the Blast-Ended Skrewt," Hagrid said.  
In front of Layne was one of the most disturbing looking creatures she has ever seen. It was pale and slimy. It looked like a messed up lobster.  
"Now ya won't find anything about these creatures in a textbook because they are newly formed. I recieved permission from the ministry to make a cross breed of Manticores and Fire Crabs. Now can someone tell me what those two creatures are?" he asked.  
Layne's friend Michael raised his hand.  
"A Manticore is a dangerous creature with a human head, a lion's body, and a scorpian's tail. A fire crab is a turtle crab like creature that is from Fiji. A fire crab has a jeweled shell and can burn someone who they see as an intruder," Michael said.  
"Well done 20 points for Ravenclaw," he said.  
"Yes," a few Ravenclaws in the class whispered in excitement.  
"Now for the semester you will be put into groups of three and try to take care of them. All I know about them is that they can burn, sting, and bite if you aren't careful with them, but I would like for us to learn more to keep them alive. Now get into groups. All of ya," he said.  
"Kristen you want to group with Hermoine?" Layne asked.  
Kristen nodded so they two went to team up with Hermoine.  
"An animal that can burn, string, and bite at once. No wonder we want to keep it alive," muttered Malfoy who was in a group with Massie and Alicia.  
Layne was surprised that Malfoy decided to stay in this class after last year with Buckbeak.  
Now put on yer gloves as I give you one," said Hagrid.  
Layne put on her gloves and they were given a Blast-Ended Skrewt.  
"What should we name it?" Layne asked. Hermoine shrugged.  
"I don't know," Kristen said looking at it.  
"It is kind of cute in a really odd way," Layne said.  
"I suppose," Hermoine shrugged.  
Layne looked at her two friends. Kristen said that she and Hermoine were trying to stay positive, but she can see in their eyes that they are struggling.  
It started snapping at the three of them.  
"It's fiesty. Maybe we should name it Fiesty," Layne shrugged.  
"Sure," Kristen shrugged.  
"Now we aren't sure what it eats yet, but I am going to let each of ya make educated guests and try it out," Hagrid said.  
"Well maybe if we can train it to eat plants it could be safe for humans to own," Layne shrugged.  
"We can try it, but I doubt it will want it," Hermoine said.  
"I agree with Hermoine," Kristen said.  
"Well let's try it and if it doesn't work we can start again," Layne said.  
Layne went and grabbed some leaves from one of the trees in the forbidden forest and tried to feed it to the animal. The animal just growled and burned the leave.  
"I'm not sure if this is safe for us to be messing with," said Hermoine.  
"Well someone has to figure out how to care for this new spieces. It might as well be us," Layne said.  
They kept trying to feed the animal, but nothing seemed to work. Neville even burned his hand trying to feed it. The animals were agressive, but Hagrid seemed to be able to keep the students from being harmed. Actually there was one that was pretty calm. Landon, Harry, and Ron's wasn't causing much problems. It actually let Landon hold it. Hagrid seemed really impressed and gave Gryffindor 30 points for being able to calm it. It seems that if any of them are going to be able to train these things it will be Landon. Magical creatures just seem to love him. It was his calling. Layne loved Care of Magical Creatures, but she was better in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She has gotten Outstanding Marks in the class every year. After last year she has to admit that it is a good skill to have. She really thinks that she could possibly be an Auror one day. The only thing holding her back is Potions. She has to get a N.E.W.T in it to be qualified to be an Auror. Kristen said that she would help Layne get an Outstanding Mark in Potions for her O. . She is a little above average in her potions class, but she knows that she has to be better. After Derrick getting kidnapped Layne's ambition has grown stronger. She hopes whoever took Derrick is sent straight to Azkaban and is cursed with a Dementor's Kiss. She just hopes that this happens sooner rather then later so they can finally know if Derrick is alright.


	14. Wandless Spells

Derrick

Derrick has felt the walls for somewhere to step up or grab onto. He has tried yelling for help, but it has been no use. He wasn't really sure where the chest was and if anybody would ever find it.  
Derrick lied on the floor feeling defeated.  
"This is hopeless," Derrick said.  
"So you're just going to give up?" he asked.  
"I don't know. If I had my wand maybe I could figure something out," Derrick said.  
"And then what boy? You'd find a way out and the death eaters will be waiting for ya. You are no where near strong enough a wizard to take them on. You are merely a boy," he said.  
Derrick isn't sure why, but that statement offended him.  
"I fought a death eater in my first year and won. I can handle myself," Derrick said.  
"And that is why you ended up here," he said sacastically.  
"And so did you," Derrick said.  
"Exactly my point. If they could overpower me you can't either. You don't know enough about the dark arts. They fight dirty. Ya have to be ready for everything," he said.  
Derrick let this sink in. He was right. He still had a lot to learn to be ready for another encounter with a death eater.  
"Teach me," Derrick said.  
"What?" he askeed.  
"Teach me. You were supposed to teach D. A. D. A. anyway. Teach me what you know," Derrick said.  
"Without wands to demonstrate it will be hard. I can teach you some wandless magic and teach you about the spells, but without practice it might not do much good," he said.  
"Anything can help. Is there any wandless magic that can help us get out?" Derrick asked.  
"If there was don't you think we would be out of here by now?" he asked annoyed. Derrick sighed.  
"Dumb question," Derrick agreed.  
"Wandless magic is usually the type of magic that you use unknowingly when you are underage. Making things shake when you are angry, making it rain when you are sad, slowing down yourself when you fall, things to that nature. There are wizards who claim that you can do a summoning charm without a wand, but there are only two wizards who have been able to do it correctly," he said.  
"Who?" Derrick asked.  
"Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle," he said.  
Derrick nodded. The anwser did not surprise him.  
"If I could learn how to do it then maybe I could save us," Derrick said.  
"The chances are not high and you would have to do the spell correctly at the exact right time or it could be more trouble for both of us," he said  
"I've got to try. It might be our only chance," Derrick said.  
"Very well. I'll teach you everything I can, but you must show you are committed," he said.  
Derrick looked him dead in the eye through the darkness.  
"I am as committed as I could be," Derrick promised.


	15. Slytherin It is Love

Massie

Massie sat into her room brushing her hair as her cat, Regina napped in her lap. She was supposed to meet Draco and the rest for dinner soon, but she seemed to be stalling. Her hair was about as silky and tangle free as it was going to get. There was a knock on her door before somebody entered. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.  
"You coming babe?" he asked.  
"Yeah in a minute," she said. He sat down on her bed.  
"Are you ok? You've been a little different since we got back to Hogwarts," he said. Massie sighed.  
"It's nothing," she said putting down her brush to pet her cat.  
"Massie what happened to telling each other everything? I don't like feeling like you are keeping things from me," he said. She sighed, picked up Regina, and sat next to Draco on the bed. He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.  
"It's just how can you, Kemp, and the others be so relaxed by Derrick's disappearance?" she asked.  
He sighed.  
"Massie it isn't like he was our friend," he said.  
"I know, but what if that was me who disappeared and people were making jokes like you and Kemp were about Derrick?" Massie asked.  
Draco turned Massie so he could lock eyes with her.  
"Listen here Massie I will never let anyone come near you to hurt you. They will have to kill me first. I love you," he said.  
That was the first time he actually said that outloud. By the look in his eyes Massie knew that he meant it. She leaned in and softly kissed him nibbling on his lower lip. When she separated she put her forehead up against his's.  
"I love you too Draco," she said. He wrapped both of his arms around her and held her.  
"If anyone ever tried to hurt you I would kill them. That is a promise," he said. Massie nodded.  
Massie felt right under Draco's arms. She knew that she was the only one who knew the real him. Everyone thought he was some insensitive jerk, but Massie knew that it was an act. Just like Massie being a bratty bitch was her cover. The only person she let see her in a vulnerable light was Draco because she knew that he would never use it against her like most people.  
"Never leave me Draco," she said.  
"I won't," he swore. She kissed him again. They lied down on the bed and kept kissing as he held her close.  
Her mind flashed back to the first day she met Draco. She knew that they were meant to rule the world together and a little part inside of her knew that he was her perfect, romantic match. Now her she lies with him as he tenderly kisses her. People don't know how soft and tender Draco can be. People who didn't really know him would think he would be an aggressive, controlling kisser. If anything Massie was the aggressive kisser.  
"Do you want to skip dinner?" she asked in between kisses. She felt his lips turn to a smile.  
"I'd like that," he said then kissed her again.  
She never believed she could meet a guy who would truly know her and understand her. Draco Malfoy was everything she always wanted and then more. She really was head over heels in love with him.


	16. Ravenclaw Todd's Theory

Todd

Todd has not been at Hogwarts for too long, but he has already made some good friends from a few of the houses. He made friends with two first year Gryffindors, Dennis Creevey and Nigel Wolpert. They were in the same Potions and Charms class. Those are the only first years that he hangs around though. He is friendly with his roommates Stewart, Nathan, and James, but spends more time with Dennis, Nigel, and Dennis's brother Collin. He also spends time with Claire and her friends. They really are super nice even though they aren't as eccentric as he is. Layne, Plovert, Dempsey, Micheal, Abley, Marcus, Cho, Marietta, Roger and Luna have also taken him under their wing. When he told his dad he was in Ravenclaw using his brown owl, Vafer, to deliver the message, his dad responded that he was tickled pink that his son was intelligent and witty enough to be a Ravenclaw. His dad knew how to put everything in the most positive light and make Todd feel so lucky to be a Ravenclaw without taking anything away from Hufflepuff. Claire said that she was happy for Todd and that Ravenclaw was a great house though he knows that she wishes that he was in Hufflepuff she still seems happy for him. Claire was not lying when she said that Hogwarts would become his second home. Plus being in Ravenclaw he finally met people who did not judge him for being a little different. In fact they seemed to embrace it.  
"Todd you will not believe what we heard," said Dennis walking up to Todd at dinner with Nigel walking behind him.  
"What?" Todd asked.  
"You know how you have the be 17 to enter the Triwizard tournament?" asked Nigel sitting down next to Todd.  
"Yeah," Todd nodded taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
"Well the Weasley twins are going to try to make an ageing potion so that they can enter," Dennis said. Todd chuckled and shook his hand.  
"I don't think that is going to work," Todd said.  
"Why not?" Dennis asked.  
"Don't you think that Professor Dumbledore knows how old Fred and George are?" Todd asked.  
"I suppose you are right. How do you think that the champions are decided?" Nigel asked.  
"Well Chris Abley said that in the past there is a Goblet of Fire where you throw your name in and at a decided date the fire will decide the champions from each school," Todd said.  
"Wow that is so cool!" exclaimed Dennis.  
"He says that he is going to put his name in the running. I wonder who will be picked for Hogwarts," Todd said.  
"I don't know, but I'm confused. If the fire decides then how does it know if you are underage?" Nigel asked.  
Todd shrugged.  
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has figured that out," he said.  
"I'm sure you are right. My brother says that Professor Dumbledore is a genius," Dennis said.  
"I'm sure he is. He is like the best wizard ever," Nigel said.  
"Him and Harry Potter," Dennis said.  
"Yeah Harry Potter is awesome," Nigel said. Todd chuckled. The two of them and Dennis's brother were like Harry's biggest fans.  
"Too bad Harry can't enter. He would so win," Dennis said.  
Todd shrugged.  
"I guess we won't find out until he is old enough," Todd said.  
From what Todd has heard about Harry he thinks that they might be right though in his opinion Derrick might be the better wizard. He has heard all about how Derrick has protected Harry from harm's way and how he used to act as a bodyguard. If it is true that Derrick protects Harry then maybe Derrick was the wizard to look after and maybe that is why the deatheaters took Derrick. At least that was Todd's theory.


	17. Unforgivable Curses

Josh

Josh sat in his Defense Against the Dark Art's class next to Kristen and behind Layne and Dempsey. Josh has had three different DADA professors since attending Hogwarts. One was a decent teacher with a dark secret, one was an idiot who didn't actually know what he was talking about, and the last one was an amazing professor who turned out to be a werewolf. Josh had no clue what to expect with this one. From what he has seen so far this guy was absolutley mad. Brilliant, but mad. Josh does not know what to expect with this class. Josh felt the urge to pay close attention though. He knows that he can use this stuff in the future. After all of the trouble he has gotten into throughout his career at Hogwarts he knows to be ready for anything. Plus with Death Eaters being at large kidnapping students he feels that now is the time to be more prepared.  
Professor Moody came storming in and the class got silent.  
"Listen up 4th years. This is the most important class you will ever take. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you all how to be prepared for anything. That includes being attacked by a follower of you-know-who. Now as you know one of the students has been kidnapped by a Death Eater and maybe if he was in this class he would have learned the things that could have protected him from them. So now it is my duty to make sure you know these things. The Ministry of Magic does not want me to teach you about the unforgivable curses. I am supposed to teach you countercurses and nothing else, but I can assure you that unforgivable curses were used to kidnap that boy and the only way you are going to be able to defend yourself from them is to show you them so that you can be alert and ready for them," said Professor Moody. He took a drink from his flask and then grabbed a spider out of a jar and pointed his wand at it.  
"Engorgio," he said and the spider grew in size. He then looked at the class.  
"Can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" he asked.  
Hermoine slowly raised her hand.  
"There are three," she said.  
"Very good Ms. Grainger now why are they called the unforgivable curses?" he asked.  
"Because they are so horrible that they are-" she started.  
"Unforgivable and using them will on another can get you a ticket straight to Azkaban," he said finishing her sentence. He looked at the spider with a sick smile. A smile that mad Josh feel a little uneasy.  
"Can someone tell me about one of the curses? How about you Mr. Weasley?" he asked Ron. Ron looked around nervously.  
"Well I know about one that my dad told me about. The Imperius Curse," he said.  
"Yes your dad would sure know about that one since he claimed that many of the Death Eaters who claimed to be under it at the time of the first Wizarding War were lying about it," he said.  
Then he pointed his wand at the spider again.  
"Imperio," he said. Then he directed the spider to walk around the classroom climbing up people's legs to their faces. People laughed and screamed, but Josh, Hermoine, and Kristen did not share the amusement. Josh just thought about Derrick being forced to do things against his will. He could see Derrick doing things that he really did not want to do, but not having the choice to do it. Then he imagined Derrick when the curse wore off feeling disgusted with himself.  
"Yes it is fun. Do you want to see me make him jump into a glass of acid?" he asked. The laughter stopped as he directed the spider to walk towards a cup of a clear liquid on his desk stopping it right before the spider did.  
"You see why this is a dangerous spell to be used. Now give me another one. How about you Mr. Longbottom," he said looking at Neville.  
Neville got wide eyed like he was afraid to say anything.  
"Sir?" he said quietly.  
"Come up here Mr. Longbottom and relax a little," he said. Neville slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. Professor Moody patted Neville's back.  
"Now I am sure that you know of a unforgivable curse Mr. Longbottom. Don't be shy," he said.  
"Well there is the C-Cruciatus Curse," he said quietly.  
"Very good Mr. Longbottom," he said then pointed his wand right at the spider.  
"Crucio!" he said. Josh watched as the spider cried out in pain. It's legs were locked and shaking. Neville got pale and looked like he could either throw up or burst into tears. Josh was feeling sick to his stomach as well thinking about Derrick being tortured like this. Josh cannot even imagine what that would be like. Kristen finally shot up.  
"Stop it! Can't you see that you are bothering him?" she asked with a stern voice. Professor Moody stopped, everyone was staring at Kristen. Josh noticed that her hands were shaking. Professor Moody seemed to have hit a nerve.  
"Ms. Gregory can you tell me the last curse?" he asked seeming slightly amused by her outburst. She slowly shook her head.  
"Now I'm sure someone as smart as you knows the curse," he said. Josh was afraid to say anything. The tension was too thick.  
"Avada Kedavra. The killing curse," she said quietly.  
"Very good Miss Gregory," he said then proceeded to do the curse on the spider.  
"When done correctly it is a curse that causes instant death. You have to really want it and it uses quite a bit of magic. Though only one person has survived it when it was done correctly and he is in this room. Mr. Potter," he said stopping right in front of Harry's desk. Harry looked up at him and he stared down at Harry with interest. Josh looked over at Kristen who had just sat down. She looked over at Josh.  
"I don't like him," she said so only he could hear. Josh looked up at Professor Moody again.  
He wasn't sure what to think about him. He definitley went a little far with his first lesson, but maybe he was right. Maybe Josh did need to know about these curses.


	18. Ravenclaw Comforting Neville

Kristen

Kristen was disgusted with her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The subject was completely innappropriate for 4th years especially with Derrick being missing. These spells could be being used on Derrick and she does not want to have to think about that. And seeing Neville's face when that spider had the Cruciatus curse being used on it. Kristen felt horrible. It seemed to disturb him more than anybody else. She could not imagine what was probably going on in his head seeing the spider being tortured so close up. She knew that she had to make it stop since nobody else had the courage to do it. When the class got out she walked out and saw Neville walking with his head down looking like he was going to be sick. People from the class didn't even look at him probably feeling uncomfortable. This made Kristen feel worse. He needed a friend right now. Kristen knows how important it is to have a shoulder to lean on during times like this. She has seen Neville hanging around Seamus sometimes, but Seamus also looked a little uncomfortable with the situation. Kristen sighed to herself. Typical boy. Kristen decided that she was going to be that shoulder. She went after Neville.  
"Neville wait up!" she called out as he was walking down the stairs. He stopped and looked back getting wide eyed when he saw Kristen coming towards him.  
"Kristen. Do you need something?" he asked wiping his right eye. Kristen lightly touched his arm.  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He looked out the window and shrugged.  
"Yeah I guess," he said. Kristen went to sit on the ledge and motioned for him to sit next to her.  
"That class was ridiculous. That was not an appropriate lesson for us," Kristen said.  
"I mean I guess it is good for us to know about them," he shrugged.  
"Yeah, but not for us to watch them happen to a spider. That was cruel and I am sorry that he put you on the spot like that," she said. He looked out the window and bit his lip.  
"Not many people would stand up for me like that against a teacher. Thank you," he said. Kristen shrugged.  
"Don't mention it and I am sure that if I didn't then somebody would have," Kristen said. Neville shook his head.  
"Probably not. People think I'm kind of a loser and a screw up," he shrugged.  
"You are not a loser. A loser would not have stood up for me against Kemp Hurley," she smiled.  
"That was nothing," he said letting a smile creep on his face.  
"It was something to me," she said putting her hand on his shoulder smiling at him.  
He looked over at her and Kristen is pretty sure that he started to blush.  
"Why are you being nice to me? You're pretty, popular, and really smart. People like you. Why would you waste you time being nice to me?" he asked. She could not help, but blush when he said that she was pretty.  
"Neville Longbottom you need to stop talking yourself down. You are sweet, charming, and very handsome. You just need some confidence," she said.  
"I wish it was that easy," he muttered.  
"Well with that attitude it won't be. Now just think of something you are good at," she said. He shrugged.  
"I mean I like Herbology," he said.  
"There you go. You are good at Herbology and I bet you are good at other things too. Don't be so hard on yourself Neville. You're a great guy," she smiled.  
"Hey Kristen are you still going to help me with my potions homework before dinner?" Layne asked walking up. Kristen looked up at Layne.  
"Um yeah I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes," Kristen said.  
"Cool," Layne said glancing at Neville, then back at Kristen before walking away. Kristen looked back and smile.  
"So anyways we should hang out sometime Neville," she said.  
"You want to hang out with me?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"Yeah. You seem cool," she said.  
Before he could say anything Professor Moody came up to him. Kristen looked up and gave a look of disgust to the Professor. Kristen usually tries to show respect to her Professors, but this man just rubs her the wrong way. She saw Hermoine standing with Josh, Harry, and Landon behind him giving the same look.  
"Longbottom. I came to apologize about class today. Also I hear from Professor Sprout that you are doing great in her class and I want to show you somethings you might be interested in seeing," he said. Neville looked at him with a look of discomfort. He looked back at Kristen who gave him a comforting smile.  
"I'll see you later Neville," she smiled. He nodded and turned to follow the Professor. Kristen glared at the back of his head then locked eyes with Hermoine. She could tell that she was thinking the same thing. There is something wrong with that professor and they were determined to find out what it was.


	19. The Ladies Have Arrived

Landon

"Why did we decide to make Divination one of our electives again?" Landon asked as he sat in the courtyard with Harry, Ron, Dempsey, and Dempsey's Ravenclaw friend Michael trying to do their Divination class. School has been in session for almost two months and they were already so over Divination.  
"Because it seemed like an easy class," Ron sighed.  
"Of course the work is completely pointless. The class is a complete joke," Michael said.  
"The only people who like it are Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, and Claire Lyons because she thinks has them convinced they are seers" Landon agreed.  
"Actually Padma Patil doesn't like it that much and doesn't buy into it. She just plays along because her sister is really into it," Michael said.  
"Well regardless we have to get this homework done," Harry said.  
"We are supposed to make a analyze these sample dreams she gave us, but honestly I think as long as we give it some tragic ending she will be happy," Dempsey smirked.  
"Alright Dream number one means that you are going to be invovled with an accident, Dream number 2 means that someone close is about to die, Dream number 3 means you are going to experience pain and suffering, Dream number 4 invovles heartbreak, and of course Dream Number 5 means that you are in grave danger," Landon smirked. They all wrote that down and closed their books.  
"Easy enough," Harry shrugged looking up in the sky. He was starting to think again. Probably about Derrick. He had that look of guilt on his face. Landon stretched back and looked up.  
"You know today is the day that the other schools arrive for the Triwizard Tournament," he said.  
"I know I can't wait. You know Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang," Ron said.  
"Oh no looks like Ron's little crush is going to have a chance to grow," Landon smirked.  
"Shut-up," Ron said.  
"What do you think they are all going to be like?" Dempsey asked.  
"Probably like us. Just wizards trying to find their way," Michael shrugged.  
"I hear that the girls at Beauxbatons are gorgeous," Ron said.  
"How would you know?" asked Landon.  
"My older brothers have met some of the graduates and said they are all stunners," Ron said.  
"Maybe I'll ask one to the dance," Michael shrugged.  
"Dance? What dance?" Landon asked looking over at him.  
"You didn't know? It is tradition that everytime one of these events happen there is a dance," Michael explained.  
"Wicked," Landon said.  
"Maybe for you. Who am I going to ask?" Ron asked.  
Landon shrugged.  
"Maybe one of the Beauxbaton girls," Landon asked.  
"Ah I don't know," he shrugged.  
Landon looked in the sky and saw a blue flying carriage.  
"Guys look," Landon said pointing to it.  
"It seems that the ladies have arrived," Michael said.  
Landon looked back up.  
"Let the games begin," he shrugged.


	20. Hufflepuff Meeting the New Faces

Olivia

Olivia sat in the Great Hall at the Hufflepuff table with her friends and Cedric's friends waiting for the students of the other two schools to enter. Cedric had his hand resting on Olivia's leg and she leaned on his shoulder.  
"Did you guys see the Beauxbaton flying carriage? It looked like it came from a fairy tale," Hannah sighed.  
"It was beautiful," Olivia agreed  
"What about the Durmstrang ship? That was pretty sick," Cam said.  
"I just can't wait to see all these new faces here. It will be like sorting all over again," Olivia smiled.  
"Who do you think the Hogwarts champion is going to be?" Claire asked.  
"I hear Layne's brother his name into the running," Cam said.  
"I bet her boyfriend does too," Claire said.  
"Who's her boyfriend?" asked Justin.  
"Roger Daives from Ravenclaw," Olivia said.  
"Yeah he probably will. He loves the chance to show off," Ernie said.  
"He really is kind of full of it," Cedric's friend Anthony said.  
"Oh we don't know him that well. I'm sure he is a nice boy," Olivia said.  
"Olivia you think that almost everyone is nice," Ernie said. Cedric kissed the side of her head.  
"That is why I've fallen for her," Cedric said. Olivia blushed.  
"What about Cedric?" Anthony asked. Olivia looked up.  
"What about Cedric?" Olivia asked.  
"Maybe he'll be the champion," Anthony shrugged. Olivia looked at Cedric.  
"Are you throwing your name into the running?" she asked.  
He shrugged.  
"I haven't decided yet," he said.  
Olivia kept looking at Cedric. Why didn't he tell her that he was considering to enter? He should know that she would support him no matter what even though the games made her nervous. They just seem so dangerous. and she would not want for him to get hurt.  
Before she could say anything else Professor Dumbledore started to speak.  
"The day is finally here. The day that our guests are arriving at our home. I am sure that you will all welcome them with excitement. It is my honor to introduce the women of Beauxbaton Academy or Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine," Professor Dumbledore said.  
The doors opened and in came a group of pretty young women wearing blue skirtsuits and hats. Olivia noticed that the guys were in awe as they skipped in, sighing every couple steps. When the made it to the end of the walkway they sighed and blue butterflies appeared and fluttered everywhere as they skipped to the front. Behind them there was a women who was as big as Hagrid following them in.  
Olivia heard people make some comments on that, but decided to ignore them because they were just rude. The woman walked over to Professor Dumbledore and his kissed her hand as the rest of the girls curtsied. Everyone clapped as they went to their seats.  
"And now let us welcome the fine men of Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster, Headmaster Karkaroff," Professor Dumbledore said.  
The Durmstrang men did a routine that was more masculine involving fire, flips, and the men all wore traditional Bulgarian ouftits.  
"Is that Viktor Krum?" Anthony asked.  
Olivia looked up and sure enough there was Viktor Krum. He was so strong and manly. Though Olivia wishes that she would see him smile. Olivia does not like it when boys scowl a lot. Cedric has a great smile and Olivia loves that she gets to see it a lot.  
Everyone clapped for them and once they sat, Professor Dumbledore spoke again standing behind something that was covered up. It looked like it would be a giant cup.  
"The three champions will be decided by the Goblet of Fire," he said removing the sheet and exposing a goblet of blue fire.  
"Woah," Olivia gasped.  
"I have drawn an age line around it so that nobody under the age of 17 can enter. You have a week to throw your name in and then the Goblet will pick three champtions. Just remember that if you are chosen you must participate. There is no going back," he warned. Olivia looked at Cedric. She hopes that he knows what he is getting himself into. By the tone of Professor Dumbledore's voice she can tell that this is serious.

After dinner she decided to go on a walk with Cedric.  
"So when were you going to tell me that you were considering entering the competition?" Olivia asked leaning into Cedric's chest as he put his arm around her. He sighed.  
"I didn't want you to worry about it until I was sure I was going to do it," he said.  
"Well do you think you are going to do it?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"I want too. It would be such an honor you know? I could be pride to the school, to Hufflepuff, to my family, and to you," he said. Olivia smiled.  
"You know that I am proud of you no matter what, right?" she asked.  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you Livvy" he said.  
"I love you too Ced," she said.  
"Do you think I can do it?"he asked.  
"Of course I do, but are you sure you want too. I mean it sounds really dangerous," she said.  
"It isn't the same game that it used to be. They have more restrictions now to keep us from getting hurt," he said. She shrugged.  
"I guess," she said. He stopped walking and turned her so he could make eye contact with her.  
"Olivia if you don't want me to do it I won't," he said. Olivia sighed. The look in his eyes showed so eagerness. She could not take that away from him.  
"You should do it. And I promise I will be there every step of the way," she said.  
He smiled and softly kissed her.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she said. Her wrapped his arms around her and held her for what seemed like 10 minutes. Olivia would have liked it to have lasted longer. She could stay in his arms for the rest of her life and still be happy. Although this competition made her nervous she would stay true to her word if he was chosen to be the champion. Though she didn't have to tell him that she hoped that someone else was chosen.


	21. Slytherin Ageing Potion

Alicia

Alicia was sitting in the Great Hall with Dylan watching people enter their name into the Goblet of Fire.  
"I wish I was old enough to enter. I would so dominate those games," Alicia said.  
"Unfortunally you wouldn't be the chosen champion. I would," Dylan smirked. Alicia chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"Sure," Alicia said sarcastically.  
"Look Cedric Diggory is putting his name in the flames," Dylan said.  
Alicia looked and saw Cedric fromm Hufflepuff holding hands with Olivia with a bunch of his friends surrounding him.  
"Come on Ced do it," said one of his friends playfully pushing his shoulder. Cedric chuckled, let go of Olivia's hand and took a step over the age line. He put his name in and all of his friends cheered. He stepped out, grabbed Olivia, and passionately kissed her as his friends whistled and cheered. Alicia saw how pink Olivia's cheeks were.  
"Ugh they make me sick," Dylan muttered.  
"Are you jealous that Olivia has a hot boyfriend and we're sitting here with nothing, but each other," Alicia smirked.  
"Please. Cedric might be cute, but is about as dumb as a box of rocks. Just like her," Dylan smirked. Alicia giggled shaking her head.  
"Oh look there is Viktor Krum," Alicia said motioning to Viktor walking up.  
"Oh now that is a guy that I'd like to get my hands on," Dylan smirked.  
"And look at his little fan club. How pathetic," Alicia said pointing to the group of giggling girls behind him.  
"He is the hottest thing to ever step foot in this school. His little fan club is only natural," Dylan said. Alicia glanced over at him as he put his name into the fire. Alicia had to admit that he was hot, but she didn't understand why these girls were stalking him. It was really weird. After he put his name in the fire he looked over at Alicia and Dylan. He locked eyes with Alicia as he walked out. Alicia smiled her naturally seductive smile and his lips turned slightly upward as he walked out.  
"He was totally just checking you out girl," Dylan smirked.  
"No way," she said shaking her head.  
"I'm serious. He is so into you," Dylan said. Alicia giggled and blushed slightly.  
"You so think he's hot," Dylan said.  
Alicia shrugged.  
"I'm not going to deny it," she said.  
Alicia heard some cheering coming from the Gryffindors. She looked up and saw the Weasley twins running in holding little viles as people cheered.  
"Oh look it's your little fan club," Dylan smirked. Alicia shook her head.  
"They haven't bothered me in like a year thank God," she said.  
"What do you think they are cheering about?" Dylan asked.  
Alicia shrugged even though she knew. George told her that him and Fred were making an age potion so that they could put their names into the fire. It was so stupid and silly. It was just so...them. Alicia could not help, but chuckle at them.  
"It's not going to work," Alicia heard Hermoine say. Hermoine was sitting on a chair reading a textbook while this was all going down. The two knelt down next to her.  
"Oh really?" Fred asked.  
"And why is that Grainger?" George asked.  
Hermoine let out a humorless laugh.  
"You see that? That is an age line that Dumbledore himself drew. Do you really think something as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion is going to be able to beat it?" she asked.  
"But that is why it is so perfect," George said.  
"Because it is pathetically dimwitted," said Fred.  
"Oh this ought to be good," Dylan smirked.  
"Ready George?" Fred asked.  
"You know it Fred," he said. The clinked their viles and took a sip and threw down the viles. They both looked at each other and hopped over the age line. Nothing happened.  
"Yeah," they both said as people cheered. Then they threw their names in the fire. Nothing happened. They looked at each other and high fived. Then all of a sudden the flame spit out their names and pushed the two back.  
Dylan burst out in laughter as everyone else laughed. The two twins sat up and Alicia saw long white beards grow on them as their hair greyed. Alicia started to laugh with Dylan as the twins started to fight.  
"This is too good," Dylan laughed.  
"Wish I had my camera," Alicia smirked.  
"We have got to tell Massie about this," Dylan said.  
"Let's go," Alicia said.  
The two girls got up to exit walking past the fighting twins.  
"Hey boys," she said. They both looked up. She made sure to lock eyes with George as she smirked.  
"Nice look," she said. Then her and Dylan left laughing. Alicia making sure her hips moved with every step.


	22. Derrick's Class

Derrick

"You have to focus my boy. Doing wandless magic takes twice the focus that magic with wands takes," Alastor said.  
"I am," Derrick said.  
"Focus harder," Alastor commanded.  
Derrick squeezed his eyes shut thinking of his wand.  
"Accio Wand!" he said putting his hand out. Nothing was happening.  
"You aren't focusing hard enough," he said.  
"I'm exausted. I've barely eaten. I haven't been sleeping. If I can just rest," Derrick said.  
"That is something that the dark lord will never give you. When he attacks he wants you to be at your weakest state so he can take you out easily," he said. Derrick sighed knowing that he was right.  
"I've fought him before," Derrick said defending himself.  
"You fought him at a weakened state having to use another body as a source. If he returns to full strength you are no where near ready to take him on," Alastor said.  
Derrick sat down defeated.  
"This is hopeless. They've beaten me," he said.  
"With that attitude you are right. You will never win if you don't believe that you can," he said. Derrick put his head in his hands.  
"Can I just take a break for a minute?" he asked.  
"Are you really just going to give up like that? You are just like your father," Alastor spat. Derrick shot up grabbing the man by the throat.  
"You know nothing about my father," he said.  
"I know your father ran when times got hard," Alastor snarled.  
"You know nothing and if you ever speak ill of my father or my mother for that matter I will kill you with my barehands," Derrick said. Then he let go of the man.  
"If you showed that fire in your magic maybe we would get somewhere," said Alastor. Derrick sighed. Then he felt a pain in his stomach. He knelt down and grabbed his stomach.  
"Something bad is about to happen to Harry. It isn't too bad yet, but it is going to get worst soon," Derrick said.  
"Well make your choice Derrick. Are you going to sit and wait for it to happen or are you ready to work again?"he asked. Derrick sighed and stood up.  
"Lets try this again," he said.


	23. The Champions are announced

Josh

The Champions were finally being announced. Josh could honestly say that he didn't really care who the champions were. What did it matter? None of his friends were old enough to enter and there were bigger things going on. Derrick is still missing and there are no leads on finding him. Shouldn't the Ministry focus more on this and not on these stupid games? Everyone else seemed pretty pumped though. They waited on the edge of their seats to see who would be called.  
"Who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts champion?" Ron asked.  
"Who cares? It'll probably be some Slytherin or something," Josh shrugged.  
"Somebody is grouchy," Ron said.  
"I'm just saying these games are kind of a waste. Let's worry about something more serious like finding Derrick," Josh said.  
"I have to agree with Josh. They should have postponed the games," Harry said.  
"Exactly," Hermoine nodded.  
"You guys they are looking for Derrick. These games are a part of history and they should be done in honor of Derrick. Derrick would be excited for these games," Ron said.  
"Ron's right guys. Besides not having the games is showing fear and letting the bad guy win," Landon shrugged. Josh sighed. He understood what they were saying, but he did not agree. Having the games showed that the Ministry does not have their priorities straight.  
Instead he sees Minister Fudge and Barty Crouch sitting next to Professor Dumbledore waiting for the Goblet of Fire to make a decision.  
The Goblet spit out it's first name and the crowd got silent. Professor Dumbledore stood up and grabbed the piece of paper.  
"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" he called out. The Hufflepuff table went crazy and everyone else clapped. Josh watched Cedric stand up with the biggest smile. He kissed the top of Olivia's head giving her a giant hug before stepping forward to go into the room of the Champions with Professor Sprout. Josh thought that Cedric was a good Quidditch player, but never saw him as the type who would put himself in this type of competition. He was just too nice and fair. He wasn't sure how he would do in this situation, but didn't really care.  
The Goblet spit out another name.  
"The Beauxbaton Champion is Fleur Delacour!" he called out. The Beauxbaton girls clapped as Fleur skipped to the front. Josh had to admit that she was probably one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen. She had a perfect smile, perfect skin, and perfect everything. Her headmistress kissed her cheeks and led her into the room of champions. The Goblet spit out another name.  
"And finally the Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.  
The Durmstrang men yelled loud in excitement.  
"Big surprise there," Landon said sarcastically. Viktor pumped his fist in the air and was led to the Champion room by his headmaster.  
"Those are your champions and only one can-," Professor Dumbledore started before the Goblet of Fire spit out another name. The room grew silent. Even Josh was a little curious. What was going on? Professor Dumbledore went and picked up the name.  
"Harry Potter," he said. Josh looked at Harry who looked shocked that his name was called.  
"Did you put your name in the fire?" Ron asked.  
"No," Harry whispered.  
"How did you do it?" Ron asked.  
"I didn't," Harry swore.  
"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.  
Harry slowly stood up as Professor Dumbledore motioned for him to follow him.  
When Harry left the room the whispering started.  
"I can't believe Harry entered his name," Ron muttered.  
"How could he? There was an age line," Hermoine said.  
"Besides he even said that he had no interest in ever competing," Landon said.  
"Maybe that is what he wanted us to think," Ron said.  
"What are you trying to say?" Landon asked.  
Ron shrugged.  
"Harry Potter gets more fame and glory while the rest of us are just his little follower friends again," he said.  
"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Hermoine sighed.  
"Don't you think he would have told us if he was going to get someone to put his name into the fire?" Josh asked.  
"Maybe he didn't want us to know so we wouldn't try the same thing," Ron suggested.  
"You're thinking crazy Ron," Josh said.  
"Then how did his name get thrown into the Goblet?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know, but I think something is up," Hermoine said. Josh noticed her glance over at the Ravenclaw table looking in the direction where Kristen was sitting.  
"Yeah he got an older kid to put his name into the Goblet," Ron said.  
"Ron shut-up," both Hermoine and Josh said at the same time.  
"What do you think Landon?" Ron asked. Landon just shrugged.  
"I don't know I guess anything is possible, but I wouldn't end a friendship over it," Landon said.  
"Its not that he put his name in it. It is that he is lying about it," Ron said.  
Josh could tell that Ron was upset about this, but there were bigger problems to worry about. Josh wasn't sure exactly how Harry's name got thrown into the Goblet of Fire and he did not really care. He knows that if Derrick was here that Derrick would do whatever he could to keep his friend as safe as possible. But right now Derrick is not here and Harry needs a friend to help him survive this. Josh is going to be that friend. Josh officially cares about the Triwizard Tournament.


	24. Hufflepuff Cedric is the real Champion

Cam

The Hufflepuffs were outraged that Harry Potter was allowed to compete. Cam included. He has never had an issue with Harry Potter, but Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts Champion and now that Harry was allowed to compete Cedric was going to be overshadowed by Harry. It was typical for Gryffindor to want the attention on them. Cedric shouldn't have to share the Hogwarts Spotlight because some Gryffindor broke the rules, entered, and now was chosen.  
"I cannot believe that they are letting Potter compete," Ernie muttered as they sat in the Hufflepuff common room waiting for Cedric to arrive with Professor Sprout for his congratulatory party.  
"It is complete rubbish. Cedric is the real champion," said fellow Hufflepuff Zacharias. Even though Zacharias wasn't Cam's favorite housemate he had to agree. Zacharias roomed with him, Ernie, and Justin. He never really did anything, but Cam just did not think that he fitted in with them. He just seemed more fit for Slytherin, but who was Cam to judge?  
"I'm just not sure how he would do it," Olivia shrugged.  
"You should be more angry than anyone. It is your boyfriend who got screwed," Zacharias said.  
"I am mad for Cedric. He deserves this," Olivia said.  
"Well when Cedric wins this then he will get all of the attention he deserves. Potter doesn't stand a chance," Justin said. Professor Sprout entered.  
"Here he is representing Hufflepuff and Hogwarts,our champion Cedric Diggory!" Professor Sprout announced. Everyone cheered as Cedric entered waving and smiling.  
"Go Ced!" Cam clapped. He went straight to Olivia, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.  
"Lets hear it for Hogwart's real champion Cedric!" yelled out Anthony. Everyone cheered and repeated "Cedric" over and over again.  
Cedric motioned for everyone to calm down.  
"Quiet so he can speak!" Cam said.  
"Well um I want to thank you guys for the support. I am really excited to represent you guys and I hope to make you all proud," he said. Everyone cheered and he bent down to kiss Olivia. Cam wrapped his arms around Claire and kissed her shoulder.  
"This is exciting. Not only is a Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts, but it is one of our good friends," Claire smiled.  
"I know I can't wait to watch Cedric cream Harry Potter," Cam smiled then kissing her cheek.  
"I just don't understand why he would cheat like that. He doesn't seem like the type," Claire said.  
"I mean I guess he is used to being the hero and this year he decided that this was his chance," Cam thought.  
"I think he might have done it to distract him. I know Derrick's disappearance must have hurt him. It hurt a lot of us," Claire said. Cam nodded. Derrick was his best friend when he was a kid. They started to drift, but after them hanging out last year he thought that they might start to hang out again, but then his was killed by a death eater. That is what the Ministry is saying anyways. Cam doesn't like to think that morbid, but he feels that if he can accept his death then it will be easier to move on. Derrick always wanted them all to be happy. He was a great friend like that and Cam knows that he would not approve of Harry entering this. Derrick was more fair than that. Cam misses him a lot, but believes that by celebrating life by being with the people you love is the best way to honor his memory. Claire believes that Derrick is actually still alive because her dad has her convinced that Derrick is hiding out from the Death Eaters and will come back when it is safe. Cam thinks that it is so sweet that she believes it and does not want to ruin that fantasy for her. Seeing her upset just is not worth bringing her back to reality. She will eventually figure it out and when she does he will be there to hold her and let her know that everything is going to be alright.  
"You might be right, but it is still not fair to Cedric. Derrick would not approve of this," Cam said.  
"I hope he comes back soon. We haven't seen a death eater since and a lot of people miss him," Claire said. Cam kissed her cheek lovingly.  
"I know babe," he said.  
"Hey when Derrick comes back we should throw a party for him so he can see that we are all here for him and how we all missed him," Claire said looking up at Cam with that sweet smile of hers. Cam could not help, but smile back. Cam leaned down and softly kissed her lips.  
"That sounds like a great idea babe," he smiled.  
"Hey guys look at the buttons that one of the upper classmen made," said Ernie walking over to them handing them a button. The buttons had a picture of Cedric and they said "Cedric Diggory" on top and "The REAL Hogwarts Champion" on the bottom. Then the picture changes to a picture of Harry Potter and on the top says "Potter STINKS!" Cam took a button and put it on and Claire did the same.  
"These ought to show where Hogwarts loyalty really lies," Hannah said.  
"Go Cedric!" Claire cheered. Cam smiled and kissed her again.  
Cam could not wait for Cedric to prove that he was the deserving champion. Everyone always assumed that Hufflepuff were not competitive at anything. They always assumed that Hufflepuff was the easiest to beat at everything. This was the chance to prove everyone wrong. People were finally going to see how awesome being a Hufflepuff really was.


	25. Be a Friend

Josh

Instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower right after the announcement Josh decided to wait for Harry. When Harry was exited Josh walked up to him.  
"Dude what happened?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but I am now officially a champion," he shrugged.  
"But you are only 14 how is Professor Dumbledore allowing this?" Josh asked.  
"I don't know, but apparently I have to compete," he said.  
"How is your name in the Goblet in the first place?" Josh asked.  
"I didn't put it in if that is what you are asking," he said with an annoyed tone.  
"I'm not," Josh said.  
"Well I'm sure that is what you believe," he said.  
"Give me some credit Harry. Honestly I don't care how your name got into the Goblet, but you are going to need help if you are going to survive this. People have died in this tournament Harry. This is a big deal," Josh said.  
Harry sighed.  
"I'm sorry for snapping, but this whole situation has put me on edge," Harry said.  
"Understable," Josh nodded.  
"So where is everyone else?" Harry asked.  
"Well Hermoine said that she was meeting up with Kristen to work on some homework. Ron and Landon went back to the room," Josh said.  
"They all hate me don't they?" he asked.  
Josh sighed.  
"Hermoine and Landon don't. Ron is a little upset, but he'll get over it," Josh said.  
"Great," Harry sighed.  
"Don't sweat it man. We've gotten through worse and we will get through these games," Josh said.  
"We?" Harry asked. Josh shrugged.  
"Well yeah I'm your friend and I am going to do what I can to help you. Obviously you are going to have to do the actual work to survive, but just know that you are not in this alone," Josh said.  
"Well thanks," Harry said.  
"Don't mention it," Josh said.  
"I think I need to let Sirius know about this. I want to see what he thinks I should do," Harry said.  
"I agree. He'll want to know about this and might be able to help us figure out who put you in the games," Josh said as the approached the entrance of Gryffindor Tower.  
"Chocolate Crickets," Harry said.  
"You may enter," The Fat Lady said. The doors opened and the two entered. As they entered the entire common room grew silent staring at Harry. Josh stood looking around as they stared at Harry.  
"Is there an issue?" Josh asked getting a little annoyed for Harry. George and Fred both stood up.  
"Yeah there is," George said. George and Fred went to each side of Harry and picked him up on their shoulders.  
"Harry Potter is our Champion and is going to bring the cup back to Gryffindor!" Fred cheered. Then everyone started to cheer. Josh chuckled as everyone crowded around Harry celebrating.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Josh started to chant as everyone joined him.  
"Gryffindor supports you Harry!" someone called out. Josh saw Harry smile seeing that people were supporting him. Josh was happy for him. He obviously needed to see that people supported him. Josh looked around, but was unhappy to see that three of the most important people were not there. Hermoine, Landon, and Ron were missing from this party. Luckily Harry hadn't seemed to notice yet. Josh walked over to Neville and Seamus as people went to wish Harry the best.  
"It is amazing how Harry was able to beat the age line. I wonder how he did it," Seamus was telling Neville.  
"He didn't. Somebody put his name in," Josh said. Seamus looked at Josh with disbelief.  
"Oh come on do you really believe that? I understand why he says it, but I think we know better," Seamus said.  
"Yeah I actually do believe him," Josh said.  
"I-I mean I guess it is possible that Harry is telling the truth," Neville shrugged.  
"Oh come on Neville I know you don't believe that," Seamus said. Neville just shyly shrugged.  
"Whatever Seamus. Everything is not what it seems sometimes," Josh said.  
"If you say so buddy," Seamus shrugged as Josh walked away.  
Josh decided that he needed to go find Ron and Landon and get them to come out to support their friend. He went to his bedroom and saw the two of them sitting in their room.  
"What are you guys doing in here? We are celebrating Harry being chosen as a Champion," Josh said.  
"Why should we celebrate Harry lying to us and cheating by putting his name into the Goblet?" Ron asked.  
"Ron I really don't think Harry put his name into the Goblet. These are dangerous games and he needs his friends right now," Josh said.  
"Josh don't be so naive. He had to have planned this," Ron said.  
"Ron don't let your stubborness destroy a friendship. If Derrick were here he would be so disappointed in you," Josh said. Ron shot up.  
"Well Derrick is not here is he? He's gone and we are probably never going to see him again!" he yelled. Josh was taken aback by Ron's outburst. Ron hasn't showed this much emotion about Derrick since the disappearance.  
"He can still be out there Ron. We could see him again," said Josh.  
"Don't be foolish Josh. If he were out there we would have found him by now. He is dead," said Ron who started to tear up. He then started to sob in his bed. Josh looked over at Landon who has been silent this entire time.  
Josh went and sat next to Ron and put a hand on his back.  
"I'm not going to lie to you. He could very well be dead now, but I don't know. But what I do know is that our other friend Harry has been put into a very dangerous competition that people have died in. If something happened to Harry you will never forgive yourself for acting like such a little twit," Josh said. Ron wiped his eyes.  
"Just leave me alone Josh," Ron said. Josh sighed and got up.  
"Fine, but if any of you decide to be real friends we'll be in the common room," Josh said leaving the room. When he got into the common room he heard his name be called from behind him. It was Landon.  
"Josh I just want you to know that I am going to support Harry and I think Ron will too in time. He is just really upset and needs time to cool off. Let Harry know I'm not mad at him though. I just think I need to be a friend to Ron right now until he is ready to talk to Harry," Landon said. Josh nodded.  
"I understand and I'll let him know," Josh said.  
"Thanks man," Landon said who then went back to their room.  
Josh went back to go celebrate with the rest of Gryffindor. Josh never did find Hermoine, but is sure that whatever she was doing was probably important. She would never miss being their for her friend if it wasn't.


	26. Ravenclaw Planning in the Bathroom

Kristen

After the annoucement Kristen met up with Hermoine in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. They wanted to be alone for the conversation that they were about to have. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was on it's way to become their group's headquarters. Whenever there was a secret to be shared this was the place to meet. They've met in the bathroom a few times to talk about Professor Moody. They do not trust him and they think there is something up, but don't know what. They meet to look over clues and evidence that they have found that show that something might be up, but this time they have a different topic. The topic is Harry Potter being named a champion.  
"So I think it is easy to say that we both do not think that Harry entered himself in the competition," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah. I mean did you see his face when he was announced? It was a look of shock and confusion. Somebody has it out for him," Kristen said.  
"Well I have a theory," Hermoine said.  
"I bet I have the same one," Kristen said.  
"I think it might be connected to Derrick's disappearance. It would make sense if you think about it. Derrick is like Harry's protector and if Derrick were here he would find ways to keep Harry out of harm's way. Now that Derrick is gone; Harry doesn't have his bodyguard," Hermoine said.  
"And if there isn't someone who can sense when Harry is in trouble and jump in at the right moment to save his life then it is going to be easier for Harry to possibly be killed," Hermoine said.  
"Bingo," Kristen said.  
"But who would want Harry dead that would be able to put his name into the running?" Hermoine asked.  
"I don't know, but maybe we should start by researching death eaters who were set free because they claimed to be under the Imperius curse. If we get some names we could possibly start there," Kristen said.  
"Brilliant. Is there any books in the Ravenclaw library that would have that information?" Hermoine asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I can ask Layne to see if she might know anything from her parents," Kristen said.  
"Right. If we can get our hands on court records our anwser could possibly be there," Hermoine said.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Kristen said.  
"Good, but now we should talk about our other side project. Professor Moody," she said  
"You notice anything else suspicious?" Kristen asked.  
"Not really, but something really seems wrong about him," Hermoine said. Kristen shrugged. She felt the same way, but they really haven't found anything.  
"Are you sure we aren't over reacting? Maybe we just don't like his teaching style which is why we can't trust him," Kristen said.  
"I don't know. Sometimes I think that, but then I think back during first year when Derrick's gut was telling him that Professor Quirrell could not be trusted and it turned out that he was right. What if this is another situation like that?" Hermoine asked. Kristen sighed.  
"I wish Derrick was here. I feel that he would know what to do," Kristen said. Hermoine nodded.  
"Me too," she said.  
"You know maybe we should take a break on investigating Moody and concentrate on our new task. If we take on too much we'll get nothing done and then later we can come back to Moody after this is resolved," Kristen suggested.  
"Perhaps you are right, but I still we should keep our guard up in that class. I just don't trust him one bit," Hermoine said.  
"Agreed," Kristen said.  
"Now I have another matter to discuss with you," she said with a sly smile.  
"And what would that be?" Kristen asked.  
"I hear you've been spending some time with Neville recently," Hermoine said.  
Kristen slightly blushed and shrugged.  
"We've been studying together and he is really sweet," Kristen shrugged.  
"I catch him looking at you all the time. He has a big crush on you," Hermoine said. This made Kristen blush more.  
"Oh really?" she asked.  
"So my question is what do you feel for him?" she asked. Kristen shrugged.  
"If he asked me to get some tea or something I would not say no," Kristen smiled.  
"You so like him," Hermoine smirked.  
"Maybe I do my friend," she shrugged.  
"I just can't believe it," she said.  
"Why not?" Kristen asked.  
"Well Neville is a really nice guy,but he just...isn't the type of guy who gets a lot of girls. He is a little clumsy and a little awkward," she said.  
"I think there is more to Neville than that. He might not catch on as quick to somethings as you and I do, but I can tell in his eyes that there is so much more to him than meets the eye. Something just draws me to him," Kristen explained  
"That is sweet," Hermoine smiled. Kristen shrugged.  
"I suppose it is, but I don't plan on letting it become a distraction. You and I have work to do missy," Kristen said.  
"Well of course, but that does not mean we don't deserve a little break once and a while," she winked. Kristen blushed again.  
"I guess you are right, but I hope you use your own advise when Josh finally asks you out," Kristen said.  
"What are you talking about? Josh and I are just friends," she said. Kristen got up to walk out the door and winked.  
"Sure you are," she smirked then she walked out to go back to Ravenclaw Tower. Ever since she started hanging with the Gryffindors she hasn't had a boring year yet. At this point she thinks it would be ridiculous to ever think that was even possible anymore.


	27. Hufflepuff Perfect Cedric

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS A TINY BIT HEATED. NOTHING OVER THE TOP, BUT I FELT THAT YOU DESERVED TO BE WARNED**

* * *

Olivia

Olivia lied in Cedric's bed while he lied behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Sometimes they would just do this. Olivia loved it. She loved being this close to him. She loved feeling his breath on the back of her neck. They only did this when their roommates were not around. Right now his roommates were hanging out in the common room with others letting the two of them have their alone time.  
"Everyone is so excited for you," Olivia said.  
"I just hope I make them proud," he said.  
Olivia looked up at him.  
"You will. You already have," she said. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.  
"I just can't believe that I was picked," he said.  
"Why wouldn't the Goblet of Fire pick you? You are smart, sweet, honest, and everything that a Triwizard Champion should be," she said.  
"What do you think of the buttons?" he asked.  
"I think they are in fun. A lot of people are upset that Harry is allowed to compete since he is too young and you were already chosen to be Hogwart's Champion," she said.  
"I mean I guess it is ok for them to wear them here, but I don't really want them catching on. I have never really been a fan of trash talk," he said. She smiled and turned to face him.  
"Everytime I think that you can't be anymore perfect you say something like that," she smiled. He shrugged and smiled.  
"I try," he said. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she kissed him again, but this time deeper. He put his hands in her hair pulling her closer and softly licking her lips as if he was asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly accepted by opening her mouth slightly so that his tounge could roam inside her mouth. She let her hands mess with his perfectly, messy hair. His hands moved down to her hips slowly. One of his hands started to go up her white buttoned up uniform shirt that she wore under her black Hogwarts sweater. His hand felt warm on the bare skin on her stomach. His hand stayed on her abs for about 30 seconds before moving up farther to right under her light pink bra. Olivia slightly gasped. She really did love Cedric, but wasn't sure if she was ready to go much farther than making out. She was always taught that her body was a temple and should be reserved for the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. As sure as she was that Cedric was that guy it was hard for her to go that next step. She started to nibble on his bottom lip and his hand went under her bra, pushing it up so that he could cup her bare right breast. She could not help, but moan slightly as he started to massage it. His touch was soft and tender so it just felt so romantic to her. She didn't want him to stop. In fact she took one hand out of his hair and put it on top of his other hand that was currently resting on her hip. She took it and dragged it up to her other breast as she pushed the rest of her bra up above her breasts. He got the hint and started to massage that one as well. She took the hand she used to put his hand up there and placed it on his lower back. She took her right leg and wrapped it around his took one hand off her breasts and put in on her back thigh and rubbed it up and down. He separated from her lips and started to nibble on the back of her neck.  
"Cedric," she whisper-moaned. He moved up to her ear so that she could feel her warm breath on it.  
"I love you," he whispered then softly kissed her earlobe. She softly purred, grabbing his face and putting her lips on top of his. She nibbled on his lip and then let her tounge roam his mouth. He took his hand on her thigh and started to put up her black, uniform skirt. She gasped and stopped. Her wide, blue eyes were locked with his.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She slowly nodded. He took his hand out of her shirt and out of her skirt. She sat up not wanting to look at him as she adjusted her bra.  
"Well this is embarrassing," she muttered as her eyes started to water. This was humiliating. She freaked out like she was a little kid. Cedric is seventeen years old and is so mature and she can't even deal with a little intimacy with the guy that she has been dating for almost 1 and a half years and they are just getting to second base. How pathetic is that? He sat up and sat next to her.  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Livvy. If you aren't ready I don't want to pressure you to do anything that you aren't ready for," he said. She leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.  
"Why are you so perfect?" she asked wiping her eyes.  
"I've got to be. So I can be perfect enough to deserve being with you," he said.  
She smiled and blushed as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you Ced," she said.  
"I love you too Livvy," he said.  
She could stay in this moment forever. He just made everything so perfect.


	28. Wand Weighing Ceremony

Josh

Josh attended the Wand Weighing Ceremony with Kristen, Hermoine, Layne, Roger, Chris, Cho, Dempsey, Michael, Marcus, Marietta, and Plovert. Ron was still sulking about Harry and Landon did not feel right ditching him because he is Ron's only friend who isn't mad at Ron for being mad at Harry.  
"I'm just saying Professor Dumbledore is rewarding him for breaking the rules. This is why the rest of Europe looks down on the British Wizarding Education System," Roger said.  
Josh rolled his eyes. Roger was obviously jealous that Harry is going to compete and the Goblet of Fire did not pick him. Nobody wanted to say anything because he was Layne's boyfriend and according to her he was just upset that he was not chosen to represent Hogwarts.  
"Well when the Goblet picks you it is the eqivilant of a binding contract. He has no choice," Hermoine explained.  
"But if rules are broken the contract should be void," Roger said.  
"Well apparently that is not the case Roger," Kristen said coldly.  
"Look I know you all are friends with him, but even you guys have to think what he did was wrong," Roger said.  
"We don't know he did anything wrong. He says that he didn't enter himself so until we have proof otherwise he should be innocent until proven guilty," Josh said.  
"Please," Roger muttered rolling his eyes. Layne looked up at him.  
"Roger please not now," she said. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It is ok," she smiled.  
Josh glanced at Kristen who was rolling her eyes. Josh could tell by the reaction of some people that Roger was not very well liked. Kristen, Hermoine, Dempsey, and Plovert seemed like they were really annoyed by him. The rest seemed to think he was tolerable. Marietta might actually get along with him, but she doesn't talk a lot so Josh isn't sure if that was true or not.  
Minister Fudge took his place on the stage with Barty Crouch on his right. Ron's brother Percy stood next to Barty then on Minister's other side was Ollivander and the three headmasters. The four champions sat at the back of the stage.  
"Welcome to the Wand Weighing Ceremony. We are proud of our three-excuse me four champions for making it this far at the traditional event. I am going to hand it over to Garrick Ollivander to start the event," said Minister Fudge. People clapped politely.  
There was a huge crowd around the stage. There were reporters crowding around the stage. Josh saw students standing on their tips toes to see this event.  
"Thank you Minister Fudge. It is an honor to be involved in this event. Now to get things started I am going to ask each champion to come up here one by one to inspect their wand starting to Beauxbaton's Champion, Fleur Delacour," he said.  
Fleur stood up. Josh watched her walk up with grace. She was stunning. Every guy in the crowd seemed to look closer as she stood up their and handed her wand to Ollivander.  
"Let us see here. 9 and a half inches, a Veela hair core, and made of Rosewood," he said. He started to bend the wand.  
"Very inflexible," he said.  
"Who cares about her wand when she looks like that?" Plovert asked. Josh glanced at Plovert and laughed.  
"Next let's bring up Durmstrang's champion Viktor Krum," he said.  
Fleur sat down and Viktor walked up.  
Viktor seemed to have quite the fan club. Many loud, Bulgarian young men cheered when he walked up.  
Viktor handed his wand to Ollivander who inspected it.  
"10 and a quarter inches. Made with a dragon heartstring core and Hornbeam wood. The wand is thicker than normal which tells me that this must be a Gregorovitch wand," he said. He went to bend the wand.  
"Quite rigid," he said.  
Viktor took his wand and made his way back to the champions.  
"Next let's have Hogwart's first champion Cedric Diggory!" Ollivander introduced. Josh clapped politely. Josh has never had an issue with Cedric. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but he isn't crazy about the buttons all of his supporters have been wearing.  
Cedric came up and handed his wand to Ollivander.  
"Let's see 12 and a quarter inches. Made with a unicorn hair core and ash wood," he said. Then he started to bend it.  
"Oh it is pleasantly springy," Ollivander smiled.  
"Yep just like his head," Chris muttered.  
Josh looked over at him with a smirk.  
"Don't be jealous he got chosen over you," Roger smirked.  
"Pot calling the kettle black," Dempsey muttered. Josh smirked as Layne glared at him.  
"Now lastly we have Hogwarts last champion Harry Potter," said Ollivander.  
Josh heard boos from some students so Josh made sure to clap louder.  
"Atta boy Harry," Josh cheered.  
"11 inches. Made of a phoenix feather core and Holly wood," he said.  
He then started to bend it.  
"Nice and supple," he said.  
Afterwards pictuers were taken of all the champions and reporter Rita Skeeter was interviewing them. Josh knew of the reporter from her article about Derrick's disappearance. He did not care for the negative spin she put on it. He did not think she could be trusted. Josh walked up closer to talk to Harry. Hermoine and Kristen decided to follow.  
"Hey Harry," Josh called out. Harry glanced over at them and waved. He then left the group to see his friends.  
"You did great Harry," Kristen said.  
"I didn't do anything and I was still booed," Harry said.  
"Don't listen to them Harry," Josh said.  
"Yeah this was to be expected, but they'll get over it," Kristen said.  
"Did Ron come?" he asked. Josh sighed.  
"Well no," Josh said breaking eye contact.  
"But I'm sure he had a good reason," Kristen said.  
"Yeah he hates me," Harry shrugged.  
"He does not hate you. He is just upset, but you know he'll get over it eventually. Just like everyone else will," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah well at least you guys are still here for me," he said.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way buddy," Josh said.  
Rita Skeeter walked up and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Harry I am supposed to interview each champion individually and I would like to interview you first so come come dear Harry," she said leading him away. Harry looked back at his friends with a shy shrug and followed her.  
"Why do I have a feeling Harry is not going to be shown in the best light in this story?" Kristen asked.  
"I doubt Rita has made anyone look good yet. Why start now?" Josh asked.  
Josh then decided to go to the library to do research on past Triwizard Tournaments. The first challenge was coming up soon and they still haven't figured out what to prepare for yet.


	29. Ravenclaw In this together

Kristen

"Have you seen this article about Harry?" Kristen asked reading the Prophet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Yeah it is ridiculous. She makes Harry look like some rebel without a cause who is just crying for help. Harry is livid and now Ron is even madder at Harry. It is just rubbish," Hermoine said.  
"Rita Skeeter is sure something else," Kristen nodded.  
"She is a mess. That is what she is," Hermoine said. Kristen nodded and put down the paper.  
"Now do you want to hear what I found out?" she asked.  
"Of course," Hermoine nodded sitting down across from Kristen.  
"So I found some old articles and it turns out that many Death Eaters were let off by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse and giving names of other Death Eaters. One of them is at this school as a guest. Durmstrang's very own Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Kristen said.  
"Really? But he seemed so mad when Harry was allowed to compete," Hermoine gasped.  
"It is called acting Hermoine. If he seemed pleased it would look suspicious," Kristen said.  
"You are right, but how do we find out for sure if it was him?" Hermoine asked.  
"We have to learn how to think like a death eater. Get inside his head so we can possibly figure out a way to find proof," Kristen explained.  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Hermoine asked.  
Kristen sighed. She had an idea, but she really did not want to do it.  
"There is someone at Hogwarts who knows how to think like a dark wizard. The same person who actually captured dear old Igor. The same person you and I do not get along with," Kristen said.  
Hermoine looked wide eyed at Kristen.  
"You can't mean-" she started.  
"I do. Former Auror Alastor Moody," Kristen said.  
"Kristen that man is absolutley insane and we can't even trust him," Hermoine said.  
"I know, but he might be our only chance of figuring this out," Kristen said.  
"I just don't think it is a good idea," Hermoine said. Kristen sighed.  
"Look think of it like this. We don't trust him and for a while we were trying to keep an eye on him to figure out what his deal was. We put that plan on the back burner, but now we can have a chance to learn about Igor and at the same time observe Moody to see if he is hiding something or if he just went crazy after losing his eye, leg, and part of his nose," Kristen said.  
Hermoine sighed as she pondered this.  
"Looking this much into it could be very dangerous," she warned. Kristen nodded.  
"After everything we've been through I think we can handle a little danger," Kristen smirked.  
"But this time it is just the two of us. Are you ready to do this and have it possibly distract us enough so that we end up not being picked to be Prefects next year?" she asked.  
Kristen thought about it. If she didn't get Prefect her mom would never let her live it down and Kristen has major competition with Padma. Kristen felt that it was safe to say that Hermoine was going to be a prefect. Even if Hermoine's grades dropped tremedously she would still be the most qualified. Kristen has wanted to be a prefect since she arrived at Hogwarts. She has already risked her grades dropping the past two years by getting distracted and this year was the most important one when it comes to deciding who is a prefect. Then she thought about Derrick. If Derrick were here he would drop everything to do what he could to make sure that Harry was safe. If Igor is the person who put Harry's name into the Goblet he could also possibly do something to bring danger to Harry so that Harry does not survive this.  
"Lets do it," Kristen said.  
"Alright I'll arrange for us to meet with Professor Moody soon," she said.  
Kristen nodded.  
"We're going to figure this out. We are both way too smart not too," Kristen smirked. Hermoine nodded. Kristen could tell that there was something else on her mind.  
"Kristen?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Kristen said.  
"Do you really think that this all could be connected to Derrick's disappearance?" she asked.  
Kristen sighed and shrugged.  
"It is definitley possible," Kristen said.  
"So if Igor really is responsible for this he could also possibly know where Derrick is," she said.  
"Yeah. That is why he need to figure this out. If Derrick is alive, figuring this all out could possibly be the way to find him," Kristen said.  
"Is it really possible that he is still alive?" she asked.  
Kristen shrugged.  
"I mean I'm not really sure. My mom says that he could be even though it is really hard for me to believe it," Kristen said.  
Hermoine nodded.  
"If he is alive can you imagine what he has been through?" Hermoine asked.  
Kristen never really thought about it like that. She didn't really want to either.  
"I don't think I even want to know," Kristen admitted.  
Hermoine shrugged.  
"I wish he was here," she said.  
"We all do," Kristen said scooting over to Hermoine and putting an arm around her.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes more determined than ever to solve this mystery. For Derrick.


	30. Ginny

Landon

"So what do you want me to tell Harry when we find him?" Landon asked Ron as they walked through Hogsmeade looking for Harry. They heard that he went with Josh, Hermoine, and Plovert from Kristen who was helping Neville with his Potions homework.  
"Tell him that Seamus told me that Neville told him that Professor Flitwick told him that Hagrid is looking for him," Ron said.  
"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Landon asked.  
"Oh I know this one. Ron doesn't want to tell Harry because that would be helping Harry who Ron is no longer speaking too," said Ginny.  
"Oh right it makes so much sense," Landon smirked at Ginny who smirked back.  
"Ron you really need to get over your little spat with Harry. It really is quite silly," Ginny said.  
"I'll forgive him when he starts being honest with me," Ron said.  
"Ron you won't even let him explain himself. You just assume he is lying because everyone else thinks that he is lying. As a friend you really should just hear him out," Landon said.  
"Whos side are you on anyways?" he asked.  
"I'm not on anybodies side. I am a neutral party in this situation," Landon said.  
"You can't be logical with this one Landon. He lets his hard headness take over when it comes to decision making," Ginny said.  
"Shut-up Ginny," he muttered. Landon just laughed.  
"Oh look there he is," said Ginny pointed Harry out. He was walking down the streets with Plovert, Josh, and Hermoine.  
"Well go on Landon go tell him," Ron said pushing Landon forward. Landon looked back at Ron.  
"So what am I supposed to tell him again?" Landon asked. Ron sighed with an annoyed tone.  
"It is easy. Tell him that Seamus told me that Neville told him that Professor Flitwick told him that Hagrid is looking for him," Ron sighed.  
"Ok," Landon nodded. Then he walked up to Harry.  
"Harry!" he called out. Harry turned with the rest. He looked at Landon and then at Ron who was standing behind Landon with Ginny. Landon could feel the tension as he got closer to Harry.  
"What?" he asked glaring at Ron.  
"Ron wants me to tell you that Seamus told him that Neville told him that Professor Flitwick told him that Hagrid is looking for you," Landon said reciting what Ron told him too.  
"Oh really? Wait what?" Harry asked.  
Landon sighed.  
"Seamus told Ron that Neville...wait or did Neville tell Seamus? Oh it doesn't matter Hagrid is looking for you!" Landon said.  
"Well you can tell Ron-" Harry started.  
"I am not an owl! Tell him yourself," Landon exclaimed then walked away back to Ron.  
"I did it. Now let's go," Landon said.  
Ron took one last look at Harry before following Landon and Ginny. Ginny put her hand on Landon's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry you are put in the middle of this," she whispered to him. Landon shrugged.  
"It is what it is," he said.  
"Well if you ever need an escape from all of this you can always come hang out with me," she said.  
Landon glanced back at Ron who was sulking in his own little world. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation he was having with Ginny.  
He looked at her and notice the little flirty smile she was giving him. She really was pretty. He is surprised that he never actually noticed that before. She has amazing skin, beautiful eyes, and a great smile.  
"What about your crush on Potter?" he asked.  
She just shrugged.  
"I realized that it was going no where so I moved on," she said.  
Landon smiled.  
"Well in that case did you hear that there was going to be a dance to celebrate the Triwizard Tournament?" Landon asked.  
"Yeah and you have to be at least a forth year to attend," she said.  
"Unless you have a date," he said. She looked at him with a slight blush.  
"Are you asking me to the dance Landon?" she asked.  
"That depends. Would you say yes?" he asked. She giggled.  
"Sure why not?" she asked. Landon smiled.  
"Awesome," he said.  
Landon glanced back at Ron. He was way to caught up in his own world to notice that Landon just asked out his baby sister. Landon wonders how Ron is going to take it when he finds out. If he is this mad at Harry, Landon can only imagine how this is going to do down.


	31. Dragons

Josh

Josh sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a book that he found in the library about the History of the Triwizard Tournament hoping that he can find a hint on what the challenge is going to be. Apparently the events are all different each year, but every year someone has either been severly injured or killed.  
Harry heard someone enter. He looked up and saw Harry with a flustered face.  
"Harry did you go see Hagrid?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah," he nodded as he paced in front of the fireplace.  
"And?" Josh asked. Harry stopped and locked eyes with Josh.  
"Dragons," he said.  
"Dragons?" Josh asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"That is the first challenge. We have to fight dragons," said Harry.  
"Are you serious?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah," Harry said. Josh ran his fingers through his hair.  
"We can get through this. I'll start researching dragons and see if I can figure out a spell you can use," Josh said.  
Before Harry could say anything they heard a noise come from the fire place. The two of them looked into the fire and saw a face appear.  
"Harry?" it whispered.  
Josh recognized the voice. It was Sirius Black.  
"Sirius is that you?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. Are you alone?" he asked.  
"Josh is with me," Harry said.  
"Hi Sirius," Josh whispered.  
"Hello Josh. Are you sure that there is nobody else in there?" he asked.  
Josh looked around.  
"We are alone," Josh said.  
"I felt that this was the best way to contact you Harry. I have to be careful with sending letters. I don't want the Ministry intercepting them," said Sirius.  
"Where are you Sirius?" Josh asked.  
"I cannot say. It is far too dangerous," Sirius said.  
"Sirius somebody entered me into the Triwizard Tournament. I think they think it might kill me," Harry said.  
"That may be true. You need to keep your eye on Durmstrang's headmaster Igor Karkaroff. He used to be a Death Eater and he ratted on a lot of Death Eaters to get out of Azkaban. He might be trying to win back the trust of you-know-who," Sirius explained.  
"Do you think he is who put my name into the Goblet of Fire?" Harry asked.  
"It is very possible. You cannot trust anyone at this time Harry. The Death Eaters are coming together and they might be able to bring you-know-who back to full power. If that happens another Wizarding War may happen and people you thought were your friends can turn on you," said Sirius.  
"I'll stay on guard," Harry promised.  
"Good now I wanted to ask you about Derrick. Is there any sign of him?" he asked.  
Josh and Harry sighed.  
"No, I feel like the Minister has given up," Josh said.  
"Figures. You would think a boy going missing would take first priority," Sirius said.  
"It seems that the Ministry is more focused on these games," Josh said.  
"Minister Fudge just loves to turn a blind eye on the important things. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that this was a set up by Dumbledore to make him look bad. He is very paranoid thinking that Dumbledore wants his job. Especially since the only reason that he got it was because the front runner for the position of Minister was Barty Crouch until he found out that his son was a Death Eater. One of the death eaters who used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. It made them insane. Barty sent his son to Azkaban which was a supported by many, but it still was not enough to become the Minister," Sirius explained.  
"Woah," Josh said.  
"Yes. The only way Derrick is ever going to be found is for an outside party to search for him," Sirius said.  
"Are you saying that I should search for him?" Harry asked.  
"Of course not. You need to focus on surviving these games first. Derrick is a fighter. He will get through this if he is still alive. I have been walking around as Padfoot trying to see if I hear anything, but have had no such luck. There is a good chance that he is dead, but until we have proof I am going to do whatever I can to make sure he returns safely," Sirius said.  
"It has to be hard since you have to stay as Padfoot," Josh said.  
"Yes well I wish I could be more help," he said.  
"You are helping enough Sirius," Harry said.  
Josh heard a noise.  
"Somebody is coming," Josh whispered.  
"Yes well I must be off and Harry, good luck," he said before vanishing within the flames.  
"Who are you two talking to?" they heard a voice say. They turned and saw a tired looking Ron.  
Josh and Harry looked at each other.  
"Nobody," they both said.  
"I heard three voices," he said.  
"No we were just talking to each other," Josh said.  
Ron gave a look with disbelief then rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever," he said.  
"Hey Ron. Thanks for the warning about the dragons," Harry said sarcastically as he walked away. Ron just ignored him. Josh glanced at Harry. Even though he looked mad he could tell that Harry missed his friend. Josh hopes that they can get over this feud soon. At a time like this they both need their friends.


	32. Hufflepuff Potter's Tip

Olivia

The buttons that Cedric's friends made were everywhere now. Kids of all houses, except Gryffindor, were wearing them. Cedric doesn't like the buttons because of the rude comment made about Harry on them. He has asked that people do not wear them, but they don't really listen. Olivia does not wear the button. She believes that she is Cedric's biggest fan, but agrees that she does not have to be disrespectful to the other champions to show her support.  
Olivia looked at all of the Cedric supports while she sat in the courtyard with Cedric's head in her lap. Even though the buttons did not show much taste she knew he was honored to have so much support in this.  
"I can't wait to watch you cream Potter in that first challenge," said his friend, Anthony.  
"We don't even know what it is yet," Cedric smiled.  
"So? You have way more experience in the field of magic than Potter does. He doesn't know what he got himself into," said his other friend Malcolm.  
Everybody laughed as Olivia looked down at Cedric adoringly as he looked up at her with a smile.  
"Hey Potter you stink!" yelled Anthony pointing to his button. Everyone laughed as Olivia looked up and saw Harry Potter walking towards them. Cedric noticed him so he sat up and put an arm around Olivia as she leaned into him.  
"Thank you," Harry muttered.  
"Hello Harry," Olivia smiled politely.  
"Hey Olivia. Can I talk to you Cedric?" he asked.  
"You stink Potter," said Malcolm. Cedric glanced back at his friend playfully pushing him before getting up.  
"Sure," he said.  
Harry glanced at all of them before taking Cedric away. Olivia glanced at Anthony and Malcolm.  
"That was rude," she said.  
"Aw Olivia don't be downer. It is all in competitive spirit," said Anthony.  
"Yeah Cedric doesn't mind," Malcolm said.  
Olivia sighed and looked over at Cedric. Olivia saw his face grow white and the smile that she loved wasn't there. Instead there was a look of fear. He was slowly nodding as Harry talked to him. Olivia wonders what was wrong. Whatever Harry is saying is obviously shaking him up a little bit.  
As Olivia wondered what they were talking about she heard a low rough voice echo through the courtyard.  
"Mr. Potter! Can I see you in my office?" it asked. Olivia looked up and saw Professor Moody, her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Olivia was not too fond of him. Something about him just scared her. She thought that Professor Snape was scary, but this man was even scarier. He was just so rough and seemed so unhappy and dark. Olivia wonders what happened to make him that way. Cedric says that the life of an Auror can make you hard because you are dealing with Dark Wizards and Witches on a daily basis. Olivia doesn't think she could ever be an Auror. It just seems like such a dark and scary life. Olivia rather enjoy her life surrounded by great people. People like Cedric. When Harry went over to Professor Moody Cedric came back to them.  
"What did he want?" Anthony asked.  
"He just wanted to give me a tip. I have to go," he said.  
"Go where?" Olivia asked.  
"I really need to concentrate on getting ready for this task. I'll see you at dinner," he said before bending down to give Olivia a kiss on the cheek. Olivia watched him walk away. Whatever Harry told him obviously spooked him. She wonders if it has to do with the tournament. Olivia felt a little weird feeling in her stomach. If this is about the tournament it couldn't have been good. All she could do was hope that Cedric was ready for this. She doesn't know what she would do if he were hurt in this tournament.


	33. Ravenclaw The First Challenge

Kristen

Since Kristen found out that the first task was dragons she has been worried for Harry. Dragons are no joke and can seriously kill a wizard. Her and Hermoine decided to postpone their meeting with Professor Moody for now to help Josh help Harry improve his summoning charm after Professor Moody suggested he use it to summon his broom and play to his strengths, but now it was time to put that work to the test. Today was the day that Harry was going to compete in the first challenge. Kristen looked over at the Champion tent as she walked to the stadium with everyone else. She had on her Harry Potter button on and wore the Gryffindor colors to show her support.  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Hermoine asked. Kristen slowly nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm really worried," Kristen admitted.  
"Me too," Hermoine said.  
"Why don't you guys go see him?" Layne asked.  
"Yeah those tents are meant for friends and families of the champions too," Dempsey said.  
Hermoine and Kristen looked at each other and shrugged.  
"I suppose we can go wish him luck. Do you want to come Josh?" Kristen asked.  
"Honestly I'm too nervous for him and I don't want to make him more nervous. Tell him I wish him luck. Oh and give him this," Josh said handing Kristen a wand from his pant leg.  
"Its Derrick's wand," Kristen gasped.  
"Yeah I've been keeping it just in case he came back, but I think Harry should have it for luck," Josh shrugged. Hermoine embraced Josh.  
"He'll be grateful,' she said. Kristen glanced at Layne who stood with Roger, Dempsey, Plovert, and Chris who stood with Cho. They all gave each other the same knowing look.  
When Hermoine let go of Josh they headed to the tent. When they entered, they looked around and saw the champions in their sections of the tent. Fleur was sitting on a chair staring off, looking at the ground. Viktor Krum was pacing in his section. Cedric was getting a pep talk from his dad and Olivia and Harry was sitting in his section looking at his wand nervously. They walked over to Harry.  
"Kristen, Hermoine what are you doing here?"he asked.  
"We wanted to wish you luck and give you this," said Kristen handed Harry Derrick's wand. Derrick took the wand and looked at it.  
"Derrick's wand," he whispered.  
"Yeah Josh had it and wanted you to have it for luck. It's like a piece of Derrick will be with you watching after you," Hermoine said.  
"This means a lot," he nodded.  
Kristen felt her eyes start to water. Not only because what just happened made her miss Derrick even more, but she could see how nervous Harry was. This challenge was really dangerous. If he messes up it can be deadly. As if Hermoine read her mind the both of them embraced Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the two of them. They separated when Kristen felt a flash in her face. She looked up and saw Rita Skeeter and a photographer snapping a picture of them.  
"Oh what a touchy moment. Are one of these girls your girlfriend? Or perhaps both of them," she said with a sneaky smile.  
"What brings you here? This tent is for champions and their families only. No reporters" said Viktor Krum in his thick Bulgarian accent.  
"Oh yes of course young Mr. Krum," she said giving Viktor a manipulative smile. Viktor just gave her that same blank scowl he gave everyone. Rita Skeeter giggled uncomfortably as she stepped away from him. Kristen could not help, but smirk at this sight.  
Professor Dumbledore entered with Madame Maxine, Headmaster Karkaroff, Barty Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Ludo was the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic and he was acting as a judge along with the other four.  
"Gather around Champions the games are about to begin," Professor Dumbledore said putting his hands on Cedric and Harry to bring them closer. Kristen backed up with Hermoine as the champions huddled up with the judges.  
"Everyone who is not a champion must return to their seats now," Barty Crouch announced. Kristen and Hermoine gave Harry one last wave before leaving the tent.  
"Do you think he is going to be alright?" Hermoine asked as they walked to their seats.  
Kristen sighed.  
"I'm sure he will," she said trying to be confident.  
When they arrived at their seats they saw a little surprise. Ron Weasley was there. He was sitting next to Ginny and Landon.  
"Look who decided to show," Hermoine said as they approached him. Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
"Just because I'm mad at him does not mean I am going to miss the games," he said.  
Kristen looked over at Landon who rolled his eyes at Ron's immaturiy about this whole situation. Kristen gave Landon a humorous smile and then went to go sit with Hermoine and the rest of their friends.  
The point of the challenge was to capture the golden egg that the dragon was guarding. The champion had to capture the egg to move on to the next challenge. The first champion to compete was Cedric. He had to battle a Swedish Short-Snout. Kristen politely cheered for him.  
The dragon was chained so that it could not go into the audience, but it did not stop it from going after Cedric. Cedric thought quick though. He used a transfiguration spell to turn the rock that the egg was on into a dog. That distracted the dragon so that he could go after the egg. Unfortunally it did not distract the dragon for long enough because it blew fire and burned half of his face. Kristen closed her eyes tight as this happened. She did not open them until Cedric was able to grab the egg.  
"This is intense," Kristen muttered.  
"Watching this has made me even more nervous," Hermoine said. Kristen glanced over and saw that Josh had an arm protectively around her.  
Kristen took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to watch.  
Next up was Fleur Delacour who was going up against the Common Green Welsh. Fleur was able to put the dragon to sleep with an enchantment, but unfortnally when it snored it let out a flame that put her skirt on fire. She was able to put it out though and grab the egg. Kristen did not realize that she wasn't breathing until she let out that long breath when Fleur got the egg.  
Next up was Viktor Krum. He had to go up against the Chinese Fireball. He is the only person at this point who did get get burned. He was able to use a successful Conjunctivitus Charm which blinded the dragon. Unfortunally for him the dragon ended up smashing half of it's real eggs when it was stumbling around which meant that some of Viktor's points were taken from him.  
Then it was time. It was Harry's turn.  
"Here it goes," Hermoine said grabbing Kristen's hand and Josh's hand in comfort. He was going up against the Hungarian Horntail.  
"A Hungarian Horntail? That is one of the most vicious dragons there is," Kristen heard Landon gasp.  
This made Kristen feel a little sick to her stomach. She squeezed Hermoine's hand tightly.  
Harry walked out.  
"Go Harry!" she called out not wanting to let go of Hermoine's hand afraid that if she did she would puke.  
Harry started to go towards the egg when the dragon stomped in front of him breathing fire towards him. Harry was able to jump behind a rock right in time.  
"Oh God," Kristen gasped.  
Harry put up his wand.  
"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled. Then from the sky his broom flew right to him.  
Kristen jumped up in joy clapping.  
"He did it perfectly!" she beamed.  
"Go Harry!" Josh cheered.  
"Whoo!" Hermoine smiled.  
Harry flew in circles around the dragon who went after him. As the dragon went around the chain started to wrap around the dragon making it shorter. Once it was as short as it could get, Harry swooped down and grabbed the egg.  
"He did it!" beamed Kristen hugging Hermoine.  
He made it through the first task and Kristen was so proud. Kristen glanced back at Ron who was now cheering along with Landon. She smiled. She had a feeling that their friendship was about to be rekindled.  
Once everything was over, it was announced that Fleur was in third place, Cedric was in second, and Viktor and Harry tied for first.  
Kristen was so happy for him.  
"Party at Gryffindor Tower!" Fred yelled.  
"If you aren't in Gryffindor you better find a friend who is!" George cheered.  
Kristen looked over at Hermoine.  
"May I come?" she asked.  
"Of course," Hermoine smiled.  
"You guys coming?" Kristen asked her Ravenclaw friends.  
"Heck yeah! We've got to support our boy Harry," Plovert said.  
"We'll be there," Chris smiled wrapping his arms around his girlfriend Cho.  
"Us too," Layne beamed leaning into Roger who had his arm around her.  
"Um actually I think we should pass on this. We have to study," Roger said.  
"We can study later Roger. Let's go support Harry," Layne begged.  
"Layne I'm feeling kind of tired," he said.  
"Come on Roger I really want to go," she begged again giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Well why don't you go and then meet up with me later?" he asked.  
"I kind of wanted you to go with me," Layne said letting her smile fall.  
"It's fine Layne. He isn't really close with me anyways. He won't even miss me," Roger shrugged. Layne sighed.  
"I suppose," she shrugged. Roger quickly pecked Layne's lips and walked away. Kristen felt bad. She could see how upset it made Layne that he didn't want to come. Kristen honestly wasn't sure if Roger was right for her. He didn't seem to like any of her friends that weren't in Ravenclaw and he was kind of, well, boring, but Layne seemed to really like him. Kristen wonders if there is something that she did not see in Roger. When Kristen first met Roger she thought he was nice enough and since Layne really liked him Kristen supported her pursuing him, but now she wonders if that was a good decision. Maybe when this whole situation with Harry is over she can talk to Layne about it, but for now she needs to take one problem at a time.  
As she was walking to Gryffindor tower she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Neville coming towards her.  
"Hey Neville what's up?" she asked walking up to him leaving her friends to wait.  
"Harry was great today," he said quickly.  
"Yeah I'm proud of him," Kristen smiled.  
"Yeah you should be," he said. Kristen smiled and nodded. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't seem to spit it out.  
"Are you going to the party in Gryffindor Tower?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it," he nodded nervously. She giggled.  
"Well I'll see you there," she said starting to turn around to go back to her friends.  
"Kristen wait!" he said a little louder than he probably meant to be.  
"Yes Neville?" she asked.  
"Well uh, I was um...have you heard about the dance that we are having?" he asked. Kristen nodded.  
"Yeah, but I haven't had much time to focus on it with helping Harry," she said.  
"Oh well um do you have a date yet?" he asked.  
"Um no I don't," she said.  
"Oh well if nobody else...I mean nobody who you want to go with...I mean if you haven't decided who you want to go with maybe you could go ahead with me?" he asked stumbling across his words. Kristen smiled.  
"Are you asking me to the dance?" she asked.  
"Um yeah?" he said like a question. She warmly hugged him.  
"I'd love to go with you Neville," she said.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah it'll be fun. I'll talk to you about a meeting place when the time gets closer," she smiled before turning back to her friends.  
"What was that about?" Hermoine asked.  
"I just got a date to the dance," she smiled.  
"You're going with Neville Longbottom?" Josh asked.  
"Yep. Now I guess it is time for you guys to find a date," Kristen smiled.  
"Geeze you're right. It is coming up fairly soon isn't it?" Dempsey asked.  
"Yeah it's before the second task," Kristen said.  
"You know I've been so busy I haven't even started to look for a date," Josh said.  
"Same here," Hermoine said.  
Josh looked at Hermoine like he had an idea.  
"Why don't we go together? We can go as friends and it will really take the stress off so we can focus on helping Harry and not on finding a date," he said.  
"That is not a bad idea. I would love to go with you Josh," Hermoine smiled.  
Kristen smiled at her friends. The seed has been planted. Maybe this dance will help them finally figure out that they are meant for each other.


	34. Derrick's Gift

Derrick

_Meanwhile while Harry is fighting the dragon..._

"Ah!" Derrick yelled clutching his stomach.  
"What is wrong boy?" Alastor asked.  
"Harry is doing something really dangerous right now," Derrick said.  
Alastor inspected Derrick as he took deep breaths. It was driving him crazy that there was nothing that he could do. He still has not been successful with doing the summoning charm without a wand. Learning this skill was harder than learning the Patronus Charm.  
Alastor observed him until Derrick's breathing got more steady and the pain went away.  
"So tell me boy, do you get stomach pains everytime Harry is in trouble?" Alastor asked. Derrick nodded.  
"Yeah the more it hurts means the more trouble that he is in. Also if he is in pain the pains can get stronger," Derrick explained.  
"Can you predict when something is about to happen to Harry?" he asked.  
"I'm not a seer if that is what you are thinking. I just feel pain when Harry is in trouble. I can't tell you what Harry is doing or where exactly he is right now. Though sometimes the pains can lead me to where he is if I need to find him, but unfortunally I don't have that option right now," Derrick said.  
"Have you ever tried to see what is happening to him?" Alastor asked.  
"What good would that do?" Derrick asked.  
"You obviously have a gift Derrick and if you develop that gift you can use it to your advantage. You can possibly use it to be more prepared to help Harry," Alastor explained.  
"Well how do I develop it?" Derrick asked.  
"Next time you feel those pains you are going to have to concentrate. Become one with the pain and let it take you to where Harry is," he said.  
"I can't even concentrate enough to do wandless magic. How am I supposed to do this?" Derrick asked.  
"Derrick developing this gift can possibly help you develop your wandless magic,"he explained.  
Derrick ran his fingers through his hair. It has grown a little bit longer since he has been captured. If he ever did get out of here he was going to have to let Mama Weasley give him a haircut right away.  
Well maybe after a shower. And some real food.  
"Well I guess it is worth a shot. What else do we have to do while we're trapped down here?" Derrick asked with a sigh.  
"Well try to get out, but until we can figure that out we might as well us this as a side project," he said.  
Derrick stood up straight and squeezed his eyes shut thinking about his wand.  
"Accio Wand!" he said with all his might holding his hand out.  
Once again nothing came. Derrick sighed in defeat.  
"You know if the chest we are trapped in is closed, how would my wand get through. It might be sitting in the room up there as we speak," Derrick said.  
"Boy if you do the summoning charm strong enough that wand could go through solid cement to get to you," Alastor said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Accio Wand!" he tried again.  
And once again nothing happened. Derrick glanced over at Alastor. At this point his eyes have adjusted to the darkness so he could make out his face. He saw the missing eye and scar on his face, but it honestly did not scare Derrick. After everything Derrick has been through, it is going to take a lot to shake Derrick up.


	35. Friends Again

Josh

The Gryffindor Common Room was going crazy for Harry. Fred and George had Harry on their shoulders as everyone cheered for him. Harry had the biggest smile on his face as he held up the Golden egg in pride. Josh hasn't seen Harry smile like that since the beginning of the year. Josh was really happy for him and he knows that Derrick would have been proud of him too. Harry was really holding his own in this competition and he was now tied for first place with the infamous Viktor Krum.  
"Come on Harry show us what is in the egg!" Seamus yelled out.  
Everyone got quiet with anticipation.  
"Who wants me to open it?" he asked.  
Everyone cheered out in approval.  
"Ok. Here it goes," he said as he opened the egg. When it opened it let out one of the most horrible sounds that Josh has ever heard. It was a loud, high pitched scream. Everyone cringed and covered their ears.  
"Close it Harry!" Neville yelled.  
Harry quickly closed it.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Ron standing at the entrance with Landon standing behind him. Josh crossed his arms and observed him. Ron was looking at Harry like he wanted to say something.  
"Alright there is nothing to see here. Everyone back to your rooms," Josh said leading people away from this.  
Fred and George put Harry down and helped clear people away from the scene that was about to happen. Josh felt that the twins had everything out of control so he went back to Harry. Hermoine, Kristen, Layne, Dempsey, and Plovert were standing with him.  
"Ron has something he would like to say," Landon said with a smirk.  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
Ron looked down embarrassed.  
"You have to be bloody mad to have entered yourself in that competition," Ron said.  
"You finally figure that out?" Harry asked.  
"Well I'm not the only one who thought you cheated your way in. Everyone was saying it behind your back," Ron said.  
Josh rolled his eyes. Did he really just say that?  
"Thanks Ron. That makes me feel a lot better," Harry said sarcastically.  
"Well at least I warned you about the dragons," Ron said.  
"No you didn't Hagrid did," Harry said.  
"No I did. You remember when I had Landon tell you that Seamus told me that Neville told him that Hagrid told him that he was looking for you? Well Seamus never told me anything at all. I figured you would have figured that out," Ron shrugged.  
"How was he supposed to figure that out?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah you have to be absolutley mad to figure that out," Harry nodded.  
Ron chuckled.  
"I guess you are right," he said.  
Josh glanced at Harry who was starting to chuckle as well. Josh chuckled and shook his head. Ron was quite a character.  
"Boys," Hermoine sighed, shaking her head.  
It seems that Ron and Harry are friends once again.


	36. Slytherin Another Secret Meeting

Alicia

Alicia sat on the bottom floor of the Astronomy Tower. It has become the meeting place of her and George. Nobody goes there and there is no chance to be seen by somebody.  
"Lumos," she said sticking her wand up so that she could actually see her surroundings. Where was he? She has already been waiting for like 3 minutes. Why does he always insist on making her wait? Most guys would be rushing for the chance to feel her lips on his. She has already been asked to the Yule Ball by like 15 guys including a very attractive, very famous Durmstrang champion. All of the girls at Hogwarts stalked him like little fan girls and he has set his sights on Alicia Rivera.  
The door opened. Alicia looked up to see George with his signature grin on his face.  
"What took you so long?" Alicia asked.  
"You miss me Rivera?" he asked with a smirk.  
"I hate waiting," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they separated he put his foreheard up against her and smiled.  
"I was at Harry's congratulatory party," he said.  
"I cannot believe he is actually tied for first place with Viktor. It is a disgrace," she said. He smirked at her and started to nuzzle her neck.  
"Speaking of I've heard that Mr. Krum has taken quite a liking to you," he said before nipping at her neck. She smirked.  
"Jealous?" she asked.  
"Nope because I know at the end of the day you still want me," he said confidently.  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
"Don't be silly George. I'd be a fool to reject an advance from the Viktor Krum," she said. He stopped nipping at her neck and looked straight at her.  
"Are you going to go to the ball with him?" he asked.  
"Not that it is any of your business, but yes I am. You didn't think I was going to go with you, did you?" she asked.  
He shrugged.  
"Not at all princess. In fact I have a date as well," he said.  
Alicia gave him a look of disbelief. She could sense jealousy in his voice. It kind of sounded like he was just trying to make her jealous.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
"With who?" she asked. He smirked and put his lips on top of hers.  
"You are just going to have to wait and find out," he said when they separated.  
"You're full of crap," she said. Their lips were millimeters apart. He smiled and shrugged.  
"If you say so," he said.  
"Shut-up," she said coldly before pressing her lips on top of his. She let her tounge spill into his as they both fought for control of the kiss. He pulled her closer and she played with his hair. It was very soft for being a boy's hair. She could just run her fingers through it. His hands started to move on her green turtleneck. Ever since their meeting in the Hogwarts Express he has just loved messing with her breasts. Alicia did not really mind either. His hands started to massage her breasts over her bra like they normally did when the two were messing always stayed above the bra though. It was kind of a tease, but Alicia was not about to let him have his hand on her bare breast. That was way too intimate. She knew letting that happen was bringing her a step closer to doing other things with him. If she lets him do that then next he might get the feeling that it is ok for him to put his hands closer to her lower region which then can lead to doing things a lot more serious than making out. Those were things that Alicia wanted to reserve for a serious a Weasley boy that she happened to enjoy making out with. It is true that her lips tingled everytime she kissed him and that she moved her hips a little bit more everytime she walked by him. It is also true that it was hard for her not to smile when she looks at him and that whenever they are done making out she has a little extra skip in her step. But that doesn't mean anything. George Weasley is just not an acceptable choice for a boyfriend. Maybe someone like Viktor Krum could steal her heart. He was strong, hot, a pureblood wizard, and was the guy that every girl wanted. What more can a witch want? She figures that if this dance goes well then she might have to stop these little meetings with George. If everything goes well she might have a new boyfriend, but for now she is going to enjoy this.  
She is going to enjoy it a lot.


	37. Ravenclaw A Meeting with Moody

Kristen

The first task was now over so her and Hermoine have decided to go ahead and meet with Professor Moody to see what he can tell them about Igor Karkaroff. Kristen and Hermonie nervously sat in Professor Moody's office across from him. Professor Moody took a swig out of his flask and slammed it down on the desk.  
"So what brings you two here today?" he asked.  
Kristen and Hermoine glanced at each other.  
"Sir we have something to ask you," Hermoine said.  
"Yes what is it?" he asked getting impatient.  
"Sir we know that you were one of the most respected aurors of our time and that you have put some of the darkest wizards and witches into Azkaban," Kristen said.  
"I was not one of the most respected. I am the most respected. I have dealt with wizards so dark and have seens so evil that it would make your hair stand straight," he said.  
"Of course sir. We were just wondering if you knew anything about Igor Karkaroff," Hermoine said. Professor Moody gave an amused look that made Kristen cringe a little.  
"The Durmstrang Headmaster. Oh yes I know many things about," he said coldly. So coldly that Kristen felt shivers go down her spine.  
"We heard that he was a death eater at one time," Kristen said.  
"Nobody was ever just once a death eater. Once you are a death eater you are always a death eater, but there are some like Igor who would say anything to get out of a cell in Azkaban. He sold out many of his own so that he could stay out of Azkaban. If the Dark Lord ever did come back he would have to do a lot to prove his loyalty after the stunt he pulled," Professor Moody growled.  
"Like perhaps put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire by performing a Confundus Charm and hoping that he does not come out alive," Hermoine suggested.  
Professor Moody smirked.  
"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," he said.  
"Professor Moody we are scared for Harry and believe him when he says that he did not put his name into the Goblet and we are trying to understand why by understanding how a dark wizard thinks," Kristen admitted.  
"So you wanted to come to me. Not a bad idea, but you should investigate to hard because you might not like what you find," he said.  
"Professor please. Nobody else can help us like you can," Hermoine said.  
"Well I suppose I can help a little, but beware once you have explored the mind of a dark wizard it is very hard to get out," he said.  
Kristen and Hermoine glanced at each other nervously.  
"Ok," Kristen nodded.  
"The mind of a true dark wizard is just like it sounds. Dark. A dark wizard does not care about anything, but finding their enemies and bringing them great pain!" he said pounding his fists on his table. Hermoine and Kristen both jumped up. When Hermoine stood up she accidently knocked over his flask. Out of it came a dark, but bright red thick liquid.  
"I am so sorry," she gasped.  
"You daft girl!" he yelled grabbing his flask trying to drink up what was left. He threw his empty flask to the ground and started to lick the liquid off the table. Kristen watched and then looked at the weird liquid. Kristen has seen liquor before, but never that tint of red. She has seen dark red alcohol, but not that bright. It was bizarre.  
"It was an accident," Hermoine said  
"Get out! The both of you!" he yelled.  
"Let's go Kristen," she said.  
Kristen got up, but not before glancing back at Professor Moody who was drinking up what spilled.  
That had to be one intense drinking problem.  
"Well I doubt he is going to be much help to us now," Kristen sighed when they exited.  
"I'm not sure if we want him in our plan anyways. His drinking problem is out of control. Did you see the way he was licking it up?" she asked.  
"What do you think that stuff was?" she asked.  
"Probably some sort of whiskey," she shrugged. Kristen shrugged too.  
"I've never seen whiskey so red," Kristen said.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. He is obviously mad. I knew talking to him was a bad idea. I just hope he doesn't tell Headmaster Karkaroff that we are investigating him. He can't know or it can ruin everything," Hermoine said.  
"I don't think we have to worry about that. He doesn't seem to be too fond of Karkaroff," Kristen said.  
"I suppose not, but I think we need to be more cautious just in case. We cannot tell anybody else what we are doing because if Karkaroff figures us out then we might be in major trouble," Hermoine said.  
"Major trouble. Seems to be a trend with us," Kristen sighed.  
"Tell me about it," Hermoine nodded.  
The two girls went their separate ways and went back to their rooms.  
Kristen went to lie in her bed. There is something very strange about Professor Moody. Kristen just wishes that she could figure out what.


	38. The Article and Finding Dates

Josh

"I could kill her!" Josh heard Hermoine exclaim as she stormed into the common room holding an issue of the Prophet.  
"Kill who?" Josh asked. Hermoine sat down in between Josh and Landon and slammed down the paper on the table in front of them. Josh looked at it. It was a picture of Harry hugging Hermoine and Kristen. Below it was the caption "Harry caught in love triangle".  
"The young Harry Potter has more to worry about than fighting dragons and winning the Triwizard Tournament to honor his parents. Two young females were seen throwing themselves on Harry at the first event where he tied for first place. The two females are Hermoine Grainger and Kristen Gregory. It seems that Harry has led them both to believe that he has feelings for them," Landon read.  
"It doesn't get much better. The article makes Kristen and me look like two love sick puppies," Hermoine said crossing her arms.  
"It is an article by Rita Skeeter. What did you expect?" Landon asked.  
"I just wonder where she gets her information from. It could not be anymore wrong," Hermoine said.  
"Anybody who knows you and Kristen know that this isn't true. Rita is just so desperate for a juicy story that she twists things to be more dramatic than they are," Josh said.  
"It mentions Derrick in here too," Landon said looking at the article. Josh grabbed the paper and looked at it.  
"Sources say that Grainger and Gregory were very close with Derrick Harrington, the boy who went missing last summer, especially Gregory. Some suspect that Gregory and Harrington had a thing. It seems that Gregory has moved on quite quickly though," Josh read.  
"Kristen is livid," Hermoine said.  
"She should be. That comment makes her look sleazy," Josh said putting the paper down.  
"Yes well Layne is in the process of trying to coax her out of her room after Dylan Marvel made some rude comments about it," Hermoine sighed.  
Josh shook his head. He felt bad for Kristen. Derrick disappearance has not been easy on anyone, but it probably effected Kristen more than most. Everyone was just beginning to smile again and now this probably just made it worse for her.  
"I hope she is going to be ok," Josh sighed.  
Hermoine sighed.  
"She will be. She just needs some time to calm down," Hermoine said.  
"Come on Ron. It'll be ok," Josh heard Ginny say.  
He looked up to see Ginny and Harry leading a wide eyed Ron into the common room. Ron's face was pale like he had just seen a ghost...well he probably had, but you get the gist.  
"What's wrong?" Landon asked.  
"Ron just asked Fleur to the ball," Harry said as they sat Ron down.  
"Actually he kind of screamed it at her," Ginny said.  
"Well what did she say?" Josh asked. Ron shrugged.  
"I don't know. I kind of ran away after I ask," Ron admitted.  
Everyone was silent because of how awkward that moment must have been for him.  
"Nobody is going to want to go with me after that episode. Are we all really going to end up the dateless losers with Neville?" Ron asked.  
"Um I actually have a date," Josh said.  
"Who are you going with?" Ron asked looking up at Josh.  
"Hermoine. We're going as friends," Josh said motioning towards Hermoine.  
"Why couldn't I think of that?" Ron asked. Josh just shrugged.  
"And Neville actually has a date too," Hermoine said.  
"He does?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. He asked Kristen after the first task," Hermoine said.  
"Wait Kristen is going to the ball with Neville?" Ron asked.  
Hermoine nodded.  
"Does Dempsey and Plovert have dates too?" Harry asked.  
"Yes Dempsey I believe is going with Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw and Plovert is going with Marietta," Hermoine nodded.  
"Landon?" Ron asked looking over at Landon.  
"Yes I have a date too," Landon nodded.  
"With who?" Ron asked.  
Josh noticed Landon and Ginny glance at each other. Josh looked over at Ron to see if he noticed. He did.  
"Ginny?" he asked.  
"She wanted to go and wasn't allowed unless she had a date," Landon shrugged.  
"You're taking my sister?" he asked.  
"Well Ron we were right in front of you when he asked me. You chose not to listen," Ginny said.  
"I can't believe you are taking my sister,"he said.  
"Ron it's just an innocent dance. Nothing is going to happen," Landon promised.  
"Oh well that makes me feel splendid," Ginny said sarcastically.  
"Not helping Ginny," Landon said.  
"Ron don't worry about Ginny right now. She can take care of herself. You should worry about finding a date. You too Harry," Josh said trying to help Landon out.  
"Why should I? Nobody is going to want to go with me," Ron sighed.  
"That is not true Ron," Hermoine said.  
Josh glanced at Hermoine. What was she trying to imply?  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
Josh, Hermoine, Ginny, and Landon all glanced at each other trying to find an anwser.  
"See? It is hopeless. Taking that dance class with McGonnagal was pointless for me," Ron muttered talking about the dance class that all of the Gryffindors took together with Professor McGonnagall.  
"Don't say that. We'll find some girls," Harry said.  
"Hey I know. How about the Patil twins? I hear that they don't have dates yet and I have seen Pavarti checking you out Harry," Ginny said.  
"Yeah they could work. They're both real cute," Josh said.  
"See Ron? I can talk to Pavarti at dinner. I'm sure it will work out," Harry said.  
"You'd do that for me?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
"You are a real friend," he said.  
"You bet," Harry said patting his back.  
It is hard to believe that the two were not on speaking terms only a few days ago. That is what Josh loves about being a guy. It is pretty easy for them to get over a grudge unlike girls who will hold it in for years. Josh glanced at Hermoine who seemed to be confused by this and he chuckled. Maybe one day she'll get it, but for now he is not even going to try to explain it.


	39. Hufflepuff The Yule Ball

Olivia

Olivia was so excited for the Yule Ball. She and Claire have been helping each other get ready all day. Olivia wanted to look her best for Cedric as they danced the night away celebrating the Tournament. She was so proud of Cedric and how well he was doing, but she was still nervous for him. Half of his face is still red from the dragon challenge. She is so grateful that Madam Pomphree was able to nurse the burns down to first degree burns. He still looked absolutley perfect to her though which is why she felt the need to look perfect for him. Her hair was in ringlet curls and she had on a pink off the shoulder ball gown with silver flats. She felt like a princess.  
"Are you ready?" Claire asked with her hair in a low, neat bun wearing a light yellow silk gown with spaghetti straps.  
"Yes just let me put on some more lip gloss," Olivia said coating her lips in her shiny pink gloss one more time.  
"Oh everybody looks so beautiful," Hannah sighed. Hannah had her hair curled at the bottom wearing a dark purple gown with a v-neck. She was going to the ball with Ernie.  
"Yes you all do," Susan Bones said. Susan was their other roommate. Susan was a very nice girl and spent most of her time with Megan Jones, another Hufflepuff. They decided to set her up to go to the dance with Justin. Susan had her red hair down straight and was wearing a light blue a-line dress.  
"We are going to have such a magical night. With the dancing and togetherness. It will be amazing," Olivia sighed spinning around in her gown.  
"Well let us get to it then. The boys are waiting for us in the common room," Claire smiled.  
The four girls exited their dorm room and went to meet up with their dates. When Olivia saw Cedric she could not help, but smile. He was just so handsome in his dress robes. She walked up to him with a smile and he smiled back. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.  
"You look beautiful," he smiled. She blushed slightly as he leaned to softly kiss her lips.  
"Alright couple of the year. Enough with the snogging. Let's go to the ball," Ernie smirked as he linked arms with Hannah. Cedric linked arms with Olivia and they led the way to the ball. Professor Sprout seemed to be waiting for their arrival.  
"Cedric, Olivia you both look lovely. You all do," Professor Sprout smiled admiring the students in her house.  
"Thank you Professor," Cedric smiled.  
"I am going to need for Cedric and Olivia to come with me to meet with the rest of the champions to line up for the opening dance," said Professor Sprout.  
"We'll catch up with you all later," Olivia smiled at her friends as they walked over to area where the champions were supposed to enter. Fleur was already there with her date. She was with one of the Weasley twins.  
"Fleur you look lovely," Olivia smiled.  
"Zank you Cedric's girlfriend," she said in her french accent.  
"Oh silly me I have not formally introduced myself to you yet. I'm Olivia," Olivia smiled.  
"Nice to meet you O-leeve-ia. You know my date George," she said.  
"Yes hello George," Olivia smiled.  
"Olivia, Cedric," he said greeted the two of them.  
"Hello George," Cedric said giving him a handshake.  
Olivia looked over at saw Viktor standing alone looking at the staircase that leads them into the ballroom.  
"Where is Viktor's date?" Olivia asked.  
Cedric shrugged.  
"Maybe she is running a little late," Cedric shrugged. Olivia looked over at the stair case and saw Harry Potter walking down with Pavarti Patil. Pavarti was wearing a traditional pink and orange dress. She looked very pretty and seemed to glow walking in with Harry Potter. Professor McGonnagal found the two and led them over.  
"Pavarti you look stunning," Olivia smiled as she walked over.  
"Thank you," Pavarti beamed.  
"And Harry you look so handsome," Olivia smiled.  
"Thank you Olivia," he said politely.  
"Harry I actually wanted to talk to you. Can I have a moment?" Cedric asked.  
"Sure," Harry nodded.  
Cedric quickly kissed Olivia's cheek and then walked away with Harry. Olivia smiled proudly at her boyfriend. She knew what he was planning to do. He was going to tell Harry about how he figured out the clue with the egg as a way to say thank you for warning him about the dragons. Cedric was such a great person, even in a competition like this. When the two came back Cedric put his arm back around Olivia's waist as he politely spoke with Fleur and Harry.  
"She looks beautiful," gasped Pavarti who was not paying attention to the conversation in front of her.  
Olivia looked up at the staircase and saw Alicia Rivera gracefully making her way down. She had her hair in loose waves and was wearing a silver, fitted gown with a mermaid bottom. Her big brown eyes popped as she walked down the stairs with a confident smile. She looked like a supermodel. Olivia noticed that at this point everyone's eyes were on her either in jealousy or in awe. Olivia glanced back at Cedric who was looking at her. Olivia felt a twinge of jealous until he whispered in her ear.  
"You are still the most beautiful girl in this room," he whispered.  
Olivia blushed and looked over her shoulder to see George watching Alicia's every step. Olivia knew that look he was giving. It was the look that Cedric gave to her. He was completley taken with her. While most guys were checking Alicia out they did not have that look of desire that he had. Olivia glanced back at Alicia and noticed that she was glancing in their general direction. She seemed to have that same look in her eyes. Olivia almost gasped, but held it in. They were totally into each other. She could not believe it. How did this happen? Olivia didn't think Alicia gave anyone who wasn't in her clique the time of day unless it was to give a mean remark. Olivia looked back at Alicia who now was giving Viktor a nice smile as he kissed her hand and led her to the rest of the champions.  
"Alright champions it is time to line up," Professor McGonnagall clapped putting them in order.  
When they were announced they all walked in as everyone clapped for them. They made their way to the center of the ballroom and got into position to dance. The music started and she did a simple waltz with Cedric. Every couple steps he picked up up and spun her around. She smiled as they locked eyes. She really felt like Cinderella at this moment and Cedric was her prince charming.  
When the dance was over everyone clapped. Cedric hugged Olivia and kissed the top of her head and led her off the dance floor to their friends.  
"Olivia you looked amazing out there," Claire smiled.  
"I feel amazing. This night has been amazing so far," Olivia smiled.  
"And it is only going to get better," Cedric smiled.  
After a few minutes of setting up the most popular band in the wizarding world started to play. It was the Weird Sisters. Cedric told Olivia all about them and even sent her some CDs over the summer. She really liked them and everyone else seemed to as well. The first song they played was "Do The Hippogriff".  
"I love this song! Let's dance," Olivia beamed grabbing Cedric to go back to the dance floor. They danced with each other and all of the other students. They jumped around and danced a lot less formally than they did in the beginning. Cedric would twirl her around and bring her back to softly kiss her lips. Olivia knew that she was glowing. When the song ended, her and Cedric left the dance floor to take a breath.  
"You having fun?" he asked.  
"I'm having the best time. I wish Hogwarts had more dances like this," Olivia smiled.  
"Well since they don't I hope that this night is extra special," he smiled. She smiled back.  
"It is even more special being here with you," she said. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She was still smiling when they separated. She looked over at George who was talking with Fleur at the punch bowl. Both seemed a little uninterested, but were at least trying. She saw Fleur roll her eyes and look away. She noticed George looking over at the dance floor. She looked where he was looking and saw him watching Alicia dance with Viktor. She felt kind of bad that he obviously was not with the girl he wanted to be there with.  
"Cedric I'll be right back," she said slowly getting up.  
"Hurry back my love," he smiled. She blushed as she walked to the punch bowl.  
"Hey Fleur I think Madame Maxine is looking for you," she said.  
"Oh thank goodness," she sighed before quickly walking away. Olivia did not find that very polite, but George did not seem to notice. He was too busy looking at Alicia.  
"You know she is into you too," Olivia said. George took his eyes away from Olivia to look at her.  
"Fleur?" he asked.  
"No silly. I'm talking about the girl who you have been looking at all night. She's been looking at you too," Olivia said looking over at Alicia who was smiling while dancing with Viktor, but she kept sneaking glances at George.  
George looked back at Alicia and then Olivia.  
"Am I that obvious?" he asked lowering his voice.  
"Probably not to most people, but don't worry your secret is safe with me," she said giving a knowing smile. She grabbed two glasses of punch and walked back to Cedric handing him a cup.  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you and how happy I am that we are dating," Olivia smiled. He smiled back.  
"I love you too Olivia Ryan. You make me so happy," he said. He then leaned to to kiss her. The kiss was soft, but passionate. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss making it a little deeper. Then they separated and smiled at each other.  
"You ready to go dancing again?" he asked. She grabbed his hand.  
"Let's go," she smiled.  
She spent the rest of the night dancing away with her one true love. The night could not get anymore perfect.


	40. Discussing Magical Creatures

Landon

"You having fun Ginny?" Landon asked as he danced with her.  
"Yeah. Thank you for taking me," she smiled.  
"Don't mention it. It is the least I can do for you helping me deal with Ron," he said.  
"He's my brother. I feel obligated to deal with him," she smirked as he spun her around.  
Landon continued to dance with Ginny. Landon really did like Ginny. He wasn't sure if he liked her in a more than a friend way, but he did enjoy spending time with her. She was funny, smart, and was very attractive. After the song that they were dancing to ended they decided to go sit down. They found a table where Layne, Roger, Michael, and Luna were sitting. Layne had convinced Michael to take Luna so that she could attend.  
"Hey guys," Landon said pulling out a chair for Ginny then sitting down himself.  
"Hey you all having fun?" Layne asked.  
"Yes. It has been a great night so far," Landon smiled.  
"Well I'm glad you are hear Landon. We were just discussing the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Roger seems to believe that they do not exist, but Luna insists that they do," Layne said.  
"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks? I read about them in the Quibbler. It was one of my favorite articles," Landon said.  
"Yes it was an issue that my father prides himself on," Luna said.  
"I am trying to explain to Luna that they haven't been sighted. If they existed then more people would have seen them," Roger explained.  
"I don't believe that to be true. Just because you don't see something does not make it not true," Landon said.  
"Yes. This is true," said Luna in her dreamy voice as she stared off into the sky.  
"What about moon frogs? Have you or your father ever seen them?" Landon asked.  
"No, but my father did interview one who did," Luna said.  
"Well if he hasn't seen one then how does he know that they exist?" Roger asked.  
"Roger you are not paying attention. Just because you haven't personally seen something does not mean it doesn't exist," Landon explained.  
"It is just not logical," he said.  
"Roger we go to a school of magic. Logic has been thrown out a long time ago," Landon smirked.  
"Indeed," Luna sighed nodding.  
"Roger let them have their fun. Believing in this creatures doesn't do any harm," Layne said putting her hand on Roger's shoulder.  
"Layne you can't accept these delusions as fact. It is things like this that shows why other Magical schools believe that Hogwarts is beneath them,"Roger said.  
"Roger don't be rude," Layne said.  
"I'm being honest Layne. There is nothing rude about that," Roger said.  
Landon rolled his eyes and looked over at Luna who seemed so unfazed by Roger's comments. She was more interested in the scenery. Her big grey eyes had this dreamy look about them. Landon wonders what she was thinking about. He looked over at Ginny who looked a little bored with the conversation. Ginny was staring off, but her brown eyes didn't have that whimsical look. When Luna stared off it looked like she was thinking of something magical. Something creative. She didn't look like she was staring off because she was bored, but because she was thinking of something so amazing that it just took her focus away from the reality in front of her. Landon has always thought that Luna was an interesting person, but never actually talked with her. She was just seen as Layne's odd friend.  
"Can we just talk about this later?" Layne asked Roger.  
"It is not a big deal Layne. I was just having a discussion with your friends," Roger said.  
"Just drop it Roger. This conversation is silly," Michael said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"Yes let us please talk about something else," Ginny sighed.  
"Fine. Whatever," Roger sighed.  
Landon glanced over at Layne who had this emotionless look on her face. That was not the Layne that Landon knew. It seems that since Layne started dating Roger she has become more and more emotionless everyday. She does not seem happy with him and he does not know why she dates him. Layne needs someone who can deal with her zany ways. Honestly he thinks that Layne should date someone more like Dempsey. Dempsey is accepting of weirdness and embraces the adventure that Layne craves. Roger is just kind of boring and stuck-up. He doesn't even think that Chris Abley would have hung out with Roger if it wasn't for the fact that they were roommates and apparently Roger is the one who took Chris under his wing when they first arrived at Hogwarts and educated him on the norms of the magic world since Chris was pretty new to it.  
Everybody was awkwardly quiet. Except Luna. She did not seemed fazed by this at all. She was just in her own little world.  
"So Ginny you want to dance again?" Landon asked. Ginny slowly nodded.  
"Sure," she said. They two got up and got back on the dance floor.  
"You and Luna would make a cute couple," she said as they started to dance. Landon was a litten taken aback by this comment.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You and Luna. You guys seem to have a lot in common and I think you would look good together," Ginny shrugged.  
"I mean I don't even know Luna that well," Landon said.  
"You should get to know her. She is really nice," Ginny said.  
"So I guess you and I aren't going to work out," Landon said with a smirk.  
Ginny chuckled.  
"You are a great friend Landon and I am happy that I went to the dance with you, but I think we both know that we aren't really couple material," Ginny said. Landon shrugged.  
"You're probably right," he said.  
"I am, but for now lets just enjoy the dance," she said.  
"Agreed," he smiled.  
He danced with Ginny and thought about Luna. Did she have a point? Maybe he needs to try to get to know Luna a little better.


	41. What just happened?

Josh

Hermoine looked amazing that night. Josh's jaw almost dropped when he saw her. She was just glowing in her light pink gown. He was having a great time with her. He always had a good time with Hermoine though. They could be studying or trying to save Harry and they just seem to enjoy each other's company. That is one of the reasons why they are best friends. They just mesh well together.  
"I am having the best time tonight Josh," Hermoine smiled as he spun her around.  
"Me too Moine. I really needed this," he smiled.  
"Same here," she nodded.  
When the song ended they clapped.  
"You want to take a walk?" he asked.  
"Sure," she nodded.  
They walked out of the ballroom and saw Harry and Ron sitting outside the ballroom.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Josh asked. Ron and Harry looked up at them and shrugged.  
"It was getting a little crowded in there," Ron said.  
"Where are Pavarti and Padma?" Hermoine asked.  
"I suppose they are dancing with some Durmstrang students," Harry said.  
"Oh sorry," Josh said.  
"Don't be. The date was tragic from the beginning," Ron said.  
"What happened?" Josh asked.  
"Well Padma did not want to even be seen with me with my dress robes and then they both got mad because we didn't want to dance," Ron said.  
Josh looked at Ron's eccentric dress robes that his mom sent them. They definitley were a little much and old fashioned.  
"Well I am sorry, but why did you not want to dance with them?" Hermoine asked. Ron glanced at Hermoine and looked down shrugging.  
"I've just been stressed thinking about the next game. Cedric told me that if I open the egg under water then I could figure out the next task, but I just wonder if I am ready to handle it. I barely got by with the dragons. What if this one is more dangerous?" he asked.  
"You did not barely get by. You were brilliant Harry. We can get you through this,"Josh said.  
"What are you all doing out here?" said a male voice.  
Ron's brother, Percy was walking out of the ballroom.  
"We're just talking Percy," Ron said.  
"Well you should probably either return to your dormitory or the ball so nobody thinks you are up to no good," he suggested.  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
"I only came here on behalf of Barty Crouch since he is very ill and was not able to make it, but now I must go to finish preparing for the next event. Best of luck to you Potter," he explained.  
"See you Percy," Ron said waving off his brother.  
"It is nice to see that Percy has not changed since graduating from Hogwarts," Josh smirked.  
"If anything he is more annoying," Ron snorted.  
"Well Hermoine and I are about to go take a walk. You guys want to come?" Josh asked.  
Ron slowly shook his head.  
"I think we actually are just going to go back to the dormitory," Harry said.  
"Well alright," Josh shrugged. Hermoine and Josh then went off to walk around campus.  
"Hogwarts is so pretty at night," Hermoine sighed. Josh looked around at the giant castles that was Hogwarts. It truly was like a medevial kingdom.  
"I know. I am sometimes still amazed that I actually go here. The high school in my hometown was stunning, but nothing compared to this," Josh said.  
"What was Westchester like?" he asked.  
"Westchester was full of beautiful Victorian mansions and high end shops. Money was everything there. It was sad really. Most girls were raised to be Stepford wives while guys were raised to become wealthy doctors, lawyers, or business men. People like Layne did not fit in because they were seen as art freaks. It was a beautiful town full of beautiful people, but everything was just so plastic. I had a lot of good times there, but I am so happy that I do not live there anymore," Josh said.  
"I am too. I'm not sure I could have survived all of this madness without you," she said.  
"Aw," Josh smirked putting his arm around Hermoine. She giggled.  
"Stop," she smiled.  
"You know if you keep being so nice to me everyone is going to think we are a couple," he said.  
"I think they already do. Kristen is sure that we are madly in love and are getting married one day," she laughed.  
"I know. Why can't a guy and girl just be best friends?" he asked.  
"I don't know it is quite silly," she said stopping at looking up at the moon. He looked up.  
"The moon is full. That means Remus Lupin is in werewolf form right now," Josh said.  
"It is amazing how something so pretty can be dangerous for some," she said.  
He looked over at Hermoine who looked at him. He noticed that he still had his arm around her. He quickly cleared his throat and put his arm down while looking away. He slowly glanced at her as she was slowly glancing back. He quickly looked back at the moon. He ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly looked back at her. Her hair shined in the moonlight. Hermoine was a pretty girl. He always thought so. He just never made a move because they were just friends, but what if Kristen was right? What if she was the girl for him? She was pretty, intelligent, and they had so much in common. Maybe they were perfect for each other.  
"Hermoine," he whispered. She turned to look at him. He softly cupped her face and put his lips on top of her's. At first she did not react, but then he felt her put her hands on his shoulders and lean into the kiss. After about 13 seconds they separated and she looked at him with wide eyes. There was a mixture of confusion and surprise in her eyes. She looked like she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him again or run away. He wasn't really sure what to do either. He dropped his hands and she did too.  
"I have to go," she said. Then she turned and started speed walking towards Gryffindor Tower. He did not start heading in the same direction until she disappeared from his sight. The whole way back to his room he kept asking himself the same question.  
What just happened?


	42. Slytherin FireWhiskey

Alicia

Alicia was at the Yule Ball with hottest champion. Everyone was staring at her with envy that night. She should be having the time of her life, but that is not the case. In fact she is quite bored. Viktor was one of the best looking guys she has ever seen, but whenever she actually tries to talk to him he has nothing interesting to say except compliment her. She wonders if Fleur is this boring. She would bet many that she is that boring. Alicia does not get the hype with Fleur Delacour. Sure she was pretty, but that is all she had going for her. She walked around like everyone was lucky to be in her presence. She was obviously totally full of herself, but did not seem to have much of a personality. She was even in last place in the tournament so far. Obviously she is not as great as she thinks she is. It is obvious that she does not have a chance against the other champions. Even Potter is doing better. She can't believe that George would want to go with a girl like her. It was obviously to make Alicia jealous and it was so not working. He could be so silly sometimes. Though Alicia had to admit that he looked so handsome in his dress robes. If Alicia did not know any better she would think that he was a respected, young wizard.  
"We dance again?" Viktor asked in his thick accent.  
Alicia looked up at Viktor and put on her fake smile.  
"I'd love to, but let me go to the bathroom first so that I can powder my nose," Alicia smiled politely.  
"I shall wait for you," he said kissing her hand. She smiled and walked away. Could he be anymore cheesy?  
She walked into the ladies room where Dylan was putting on more lip gloss. Dylan had her hair in an Audrey Hephburn bun wearing a sparkly green strapless gown with a simple necklace.  
"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Krum," Dylan smirked. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"Doubtful. I have never met somebody so boring in my life," Alicia sighed.  
"Alicia he is the hottest guy who has ever stepped foot on Hogwarts. You are the envy of every girl here," Dylan said.  
Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"I know, but we have nothing to talk about," Alicia said.  
Dylan smacked her lips and looked over at Alicia.  
"Maybe you just need to loosen up," Dylan said. She looked over at the door and then pulled up her dress to expose a flask strapped to her left leg. She unstrapped it and handed it to Alicia.  
"What is this?" Alicia asked.  
"It's firewhiskey. Kemp was able to get his hands on some. We drank a little before the ball together. It is some strong stuff. Drink a little of this and you'll be having a ball with your bulgarian prince in no time," Dylan said.  
Alicia looked at the flask.  
"Am I going to go crazy like Mad-Eye Moody?" Alicia asked.  
"Doubtful. I drank some and I'm fine," Dylan smirked. Alicia looked both ways to make sure that nobody else was in the bathroom. Maybe a little couldn't hurt. Maybe then she could actually have fun with Viktor instead of glancing at George to make sure he thinks that she is having more fun than him.  
She took a deep breath and took a long swig from the flask. It burned while it went down, but she kind of liked how it felt. Her whole body filled with warmth.  
"So how do you feel?" she asked.  
"A little warm, but nothing special. Maybe a I need another sip," she said.  
She took another swig. The more it burned the more she liked it.  
"Slow down babe," Dylan said. Alicia smiled at her friend.  
"I'm fine Dilly, but I must be off and not keep Viktor waiting," Alicia smiled handing Dylan the flask.  
Alicia skipped over to Viktor and grabbed his hand.  
"Let's do that dance I promised you," she smiled. She took him on the dance floor and they started to dance. Alicia loved dancing. It was such a free feeling.  
"You dance real good," he said.  
"Thank you," she smiled dancing. Viktor was hot. He was a little stiff, but he still was a hot piece of meat. She smiled up at him.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked. He seemed a little taken aback by that comment. He probably was not used to girls being that forward. Maybe they weren't very forward in Bulgaria. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he leaned down and put his lips on her's. Wow. For someone who was so good looking he was not a great kisser. It was kind of like kissing a statue. He did not nibble on her lips or let his hands roam. George was a way better kisser. George put feeling into his kisses. Viktor kind of kissed her like you would kiss your grandmother. She wanted to kiss George instead. She separated from the kiss.  
"I liked that," he said  
"Yeah it was nice. Can you excuse me while I get some punch?" she asked walking away. She saw George standing near the punch bowl. His arms were crossed and he was watching her walk towards him. He looked upset about something.  
"Hello Mr. Frowny Face where is Fleur?" she asked picking up a glass not looking at him so that her friends would not figure it out who she was talking to. Her friends just would not understand that she needed George's lips on top of her's soon.  
He shrugged.  
"She's around somewhere," he said.  
"Well I say ditch the frenchy and meet me in the Astronomy Tower in 10 minutes," she said only loud enough for him to hear.  
"Wouldn't you rather go with Viktor Krum?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be jealous Georgie. At the end of the day you know what I want," she said with a smirk. Then she put down her cup and walked back to Viktor.  
"Viktor dear I'm getting really tired. I think I'm going to call it an early night, but I had a great time," she said. Then she kissed his cheek and skipped away. She would ask him to walk to her to her dorm, but she didn't plan on walking back to her dorm and she did not want to risk going through another grandma kiss from him.  
She made her way to the Astronomy Tower. She was surprised to see that he was already there waiting. He is never first to these meetings that they have. She smiled. He wanted her so bad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips on top of his. At first he did not kiss back, but then she felt him nibbling at her bottom lip and wrapped his arms around her hips. She pulled away and started to nibble on his ear lobe. He groaned slightly before pushing her away.  
"Alicia stop," he whispered. Her smiled fell.  
"Why? Don't you want me?" she asked. He looked down at her and sighed.  
"More than anything," he said. She smiled and went to kiss him again, but he pushed her away.  
"Why are you pushing me away?" she asked.  
"I saw you kissing Viktor," he said. She shrugged.  
"So?" she asked.  
"Alicia what exactly are we?" he asked.  
Alicia did not know how to anwser that. She looked at George who she could barely see through the darkness. She put her hands on his face.  
"George you know we aren't exclusive. Heck you even went out with Fleur and I'm not being a baby about it," Alicia said crossing her arms.  
"I took Fleur to the ball and I did not snog her on the middle of the dance floor," he said.  
"George that meant absolutley nothing to me. You're the one that I want. I like you. Not Viktor," she said.  
The annoyed look on his face turned into a smirk.  
"You like me?" he asked.  
"Don't let it get into your head Weasley.I'm still not dating you exclusively and I still am not telling anybody about it," she said smirking back at him.  
George nodded like he was pondering this thought.  
"I can accept that for now,but know that if you want this to continue one day that will have to change," he said.  
"When?" she asked.  
"Soon because believe it or not Alicia I really do like you and the only lips I want you to kiss are mine," he said. She smirked at him.  
"You are so jealous of Viktor," she said.  
"I won't say that I'm not, but you have to admit that you were jealous when you saw me with Fleur," he said. Alicia's jaw dropped. Then she laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world  
"Jealous of that French bimbo? Yeah right," she said.  
"I saw the death glares you were giving her. It was so obvious that you could not stand that I went to the dance with her," George said.  
"Well I just don't get the Fleur thing. She isn't even that pretty. She thinks that because she is part Veela that everybody worships her, but they don't," Alicia said.  
"Alicia," George warned. Alicia looked at him and sighed. He saw right through her.  
"Fine! I was jealous. So what?" she asked. He smirked.  
"You were jealous of Fleur," he sang.  
"Shut-up," she said. He got close.  
"Make me," he whispered.  
"Kiss you?" she asked.  
"Dance with me," he said.  
"There isn't any music," she said.  
He shrugged.  
"Just imagine it," he said. She sighed.  
"This is silly," she said as he one arm around her waist and took her hand with the other.  
"Just shut-up and dance with me," he said. She sighed and put her free hand on his shoulder They swayed back and forth. She rested her head on his shoulder. She knew how corny this was, but it felt nice. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped both arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.  
"You are so cheesy," she giggled.  
"You love it," he smiled. She could not help, but smile back. She did love it. It seemed so forced when Viktor did it, but with George it just felt so right. He leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed her back. She opened her mouth so his tounge could roam. His hands started to rise up to her chest. The dress was tight around her breasts so as he played with them they did not move very much. It did not feel right.  
It might have been the firewhiskey talking, but she wanted to feel his hands on her bare breast. She wanted to know what it felt like. She took her right hand and grabbed his hand. She took it and led it to the zipper of her dress. She started to use his hand to pull down so that he knew what she wanted for him to do. He stopped for a second then started to pull the zipper down to right above her butt. She separated from his lips and helped him take the jacket of his dress robes off. She leaned back in to nibble on his bottom lip as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. Her hands were shaking so it took longer than it would have otherwise. She could not believe that she was undressing him. Even in her tipsy-ness she knew that this was intense, but her body just kept going with it. Her hands would not stop until she could see and feel his chest. His hands rubbed her bare back as he kissed her. When she was finally done unbuttoning the shirt she took her lips off his and he started to kiss her neck as she loosened his tie. She slipped off his dress shirt and then he stopped kissing her neck to take off his tie and undershirt. She took a deep breath as she reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked she pulled the strapless bra out of her dress and dropped it to the ground. She started to pull her dress down to right above her belly button. She went back up to kiss him. He put his hands back on her back. He slowly let them rise to her breasts like he was making sure she was alright with this. When he finally got there he started to play with them. She started to play with his perfect hair. She was amazed how much of a difference it made for her breasts to be bare as he touched them. She started to nibble on his ear again as he pinched her left breast. She moaned slightly.  
"George," she purred. His hands moved back to her back and pushed her close so that their bare chests were pushed up against each other.  
She felt him starting to get hard in her lower region.  
She locked eyes with him.  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked.  
She knew that she should. She had just turned fifteen and she was standing in a tower with her breasts exposed to a sixteen year old who was starting to get really excited, but her body wanted to feel more. She leaned in and kissed him, nibbling on his lip tenderly.  
"We should stop," he whispered as they separated, but then he kissed her again. She hated not having control of this situation. She had to take control before it went farther than she was ready for.  
She pushed him away not locking eyes with him knowing that she would change her mind if she did. She pulled her dress up and turned.  
"Can you zip me up?" she asked. She felt him zip up her dress. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Until next time," she said starting to exit before he stopped her.  
"Forgetting something?" he asked. She turned and saw him holding a bra up. Her dress was already zipped up and she did not want to unzip again to put it on because she feared that if she did that it might lead to more and walking through campus to the Slytherin House holding a bra was not something she wanted to have to explain if someone saw her.  
"Put it in the pocket of your dress robe. I'll get it later," she said turning back to the door and walking out leaving him alone.  
She knew that she was probably going to feel self-concious tomorrow, but for now she could smile. Everytime she kissed him everything felt so right. Nothing else seemed to matter when he touched her. When she made her way back to the Slytherin common room she saw Kemp and Dylan sitting on one of the couches.  
"Uh oh Alicia is back," Kemp smirked.  
"Looks like somebody had a fun night with Viktor," Dylan smirked. Alicia smiled and shook her head at her friend.  
"Tonight was great. Thanks for the extra help Dylan," she winked.  
"Look at her Kemp. She is glowing. I think she's in love," Dylan sang. The smile fell from Alicia's face.  
Love? It couldn't be. There is no way that she could be in love with George Weasley. It just can't be true.  
"How could I be in love with him?" Alicia asked.  
"Love works in mysterious ways my friend. Sometimes you can't help it. One second you might not be very into someone then out of know where it hits you like a brick," she said.  
Alicia shook her head. That was such a ridiculous statement. Her friend could be so silly sometimes.


	43. Ravenclaw Dancing with Neville

Kristen

Kristen has been dancing with Neville all night. They haven't stopped once and she hasn't wanted too. He is an amazing dancer. Surprisingly enough he was very graceful when he danced. If he had this kind of confidence in everyday life he could accomplish everything.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were such an amazing dancer?" she asked as he twirled her around.  
He shrugged and blushed.  
"I've been practicing a lot. I didn't want to embarrass you by stepping on your feet," he said. She smiled and shook her head.  
"I don't think you can embarrass me Neville," she said.  
"It's just you could have gone to the ball with anybody that you wanted and you decided to go with me," he said. She smiled.  
"Neville listen to me. There is only one person that I wanted to go to this ball with. Do you know who that was?" she asked.  
"Who?" he asked. She giggled.  
"You Neville," she smiled.  
"Me?" he asked. She smiled.  
"Yeah I've kind of had a crush on you since first year, but didn't really know how to tell you," she said.  
"A crush on me?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I thought you were really sweet and I really did think it was brave of you to stand up to Harry, Derrick, and them." she said.  
"I just always thought that you would rather be with someone like Harry or Derrick," he said. Kristen let out a humorless laugh and shook her head.  
"Don't believe everything you read in the Prophet especially if it was written by Rita Skeeter. I do not have a crush on Harry or Derrick. They are two of my best friends, but that is it," Kristen explained.  
"Do you think about Derrick a lot?" he asked.  
"Yeah I do. He is my best friend. I hope that he is safe and that he comes home soon," she said.  
Neville nodded.  
"We all do," Neville said.  
Kristen sighed. She missed Derrick so much.  
"Oh no I shouldn't have brought him up. It was so stupid of me," Neville said. Kristen gave him a sad smile and shook her head.  
"Its fine Neville. It is ok if you are curious about Derrick and me. I'd rather you ask then just assume the wrong thing anyways," she said.  
He shrugged.  
"Still I'm sorry," he said.  
"You know Derrick would have loved to have been here. It would give him a chance to approve of my new boyfriend," she smiled.  
"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" he asked.  
"I don't know. You tell me," she smiled bringing herself closer to her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was talking about him.  
"Me?" he asked.  
"It is up to you of course," she said.  
He did not say anything. He just leaned down and pecked her lips. She beamed when they separated.  
"Woah," he sighed.  
"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled then she leaned her head on his shoulder as they swayed together.  
It was the perfect night and it ended with her getting the perfect boyfriend.


	44. Awkward

Josh

Josh kept replaying the events of the prior night in his head. He cannot believe that he kissed Hermoine. The worst part was that he wasn't even sure how he felt about it. He knew that he had to talk to Hermoine about it, but wasn't sure what he could say. He couldn't just go up to her and be like "Hey Hermoine. I'm sorry about kissing you, but I may or may not have felt something. I'm not sure, but I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship while I try to figure it out". Why did he have to kiss her? The last thing they need right now is this distraction.  
"Josh are you alright?" Landon asked as they sat in the common room together along with Harry and Ron.  
"Yeah I'm just distracted," he admitted.  
"Derrick?" Harry asked.  
"I wish it was that simple," Josh muttered.  
"What is it?" Ron asked. Josh sighed looking at the doorway that leads to the girl's dormitory.  
"I kissed Hermoine last night," he said quietly.  
"You what?" Ron exclaimed.  
"Shh!" Josh shushed.  
"About time dude," Landon said.  
"How did it happen?" Ron asked with a shocked look on his face. Josh shrugged.  
"Well we were just walking, then we were talking about werewolves," Josh started.  
"Werewolves?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, but let me finish. Anyways we stopped and joked about how everyone thinks we are in a relationship or at least should be, but then the jokes got me to thinking that maybe they are right and then one thing led to another and I kissed her,"Josh said.  
"I can't believe you kissed her," Ron muttered.  
"Yeah well I did," Josh said.  
"What did she do?" Landon asked.  
"Well at first I thought that she was into it, but then she looked at me all freaked out and got out of there in a hurry," Josh said.  
"Maybe she got freaked out because she felt something and she is afraid that it might ruin your friendship with her," Landon suggested.  
"Or maybe she didn't feel anything and she doesn't want to hurt your feelings," Ron suggested.  
"Thanks Ron," Josh said sarcastically.  
"Well did you feel anything?" Harry asked.  
"I-I don't know. Maybe," Josh shrugged.  
"Maybe? You don't know?" Ron asked.  
"No I mean it was pretty quick and it was kind of out of the blue. I really don't know," Josh shrugged.  
"Well you might want to figure it out soon mate," Harry said.  
"Figure what out?" said the voice that Josh was not really ready to hear. He looked up and saw Hermoine entering the room. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever.  
"Um Harry's next challenge," Josh said.  
"Have you listened to it under water yet?" Hermoine asked.  
"Not yet, but I think I'm going to go do it now," Harry said getting up.  
"Yeah and I am supposed to meet some of the Ravenclaws for breakfast," Landon said getting up. Josh looked at Ron who was just sitting there looking at Hermoine and Josh.  
"What?" he asked as he noticed that everyone was looking at him.  
"Ron why don't you join me for breakfast with the rest?" Landon asked.  
"Why?" he asked.  
They all just stared at him hoping that he got the hint.  
"Ron come on," Landon said.  
"Fine," he sighed getting up and following Landon out.  
Josh and Hermoine were now alone.  
"Hello Josh," she said.  
"Hi," Josh said.  
Neither of them said anything. Josh hated this. He is usually so comfortable with Hermoine, but this was just weird. They just kept awkwardly looking at each other.  
"So are we going to talk about last night?" Josh finally asked. Hermoine sighed.  
"We don't need the distraction Josh. Just forget last night happened so we can concentrate on helping Harry survive this tournament. We just need to forget it happened," Hermoine said.  
Josh opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. She was right. With everything going on the last thing he needed was to be distracted and she obviously did not want to talk about it.  
"Yeah sure. Consider it forgotten," he said.  
"Good now why don't we go join the rest at breakfast?" she asked.  
"Sure," he nodded as he followed her out.  
Well that was that and he guesses it is over.  
But if it was over why does he still have so many questions about it?


	45. Ravenclaw Breakfast

Plovert

"So he kissed her and she ran away?" Plovert asked after Landon and Ron filled them in on what happened the priornight.  
"Yes," Landon nodded.  
"I don't think that is a very good sign," Plovert said.  
"I don't know. Hermoine is really stressed out right now so maybe it was all just too overwhelming to her. I mean it is a given that the two are perfect together," Kristen said.  
"I don't think that they are perfect together," Ron said.  
"Are you kidding me? They are both complete nerds and are basically connected at the hip," Layne said.  
"Exactly. They already are a couple and they don't even know it," Kristen said.  
"Speaking of couples, Kristen why don't you tell us about the new couple in our little group of friends," Dempsey smirked. Plovert looked at his friend who was now blushing. He smirked at her. She is now officially dating Neville Longbottom. The most awkward kid Plovert has ever seen. Kristen sees something in Neville that Plovert does not quite understand. Kristen is extremley attractive. She is probably one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She really could have almost any guy she wanted. Heck even though Plovert isn't into Kristen like that he would probably go ahead and date her if she asked. She has had her eye on Neville for a long time isn't as chubby as he was their first year, but he is no sex symbol either. Though apparently he makes her happy so far so Plovert will accept him for now. Besides he has to know how lucky he is to have a girl like Kristen. Plovert is sure that he will worship the ground that she walks on unlike his other female best friend's boyfriend. Plovert was really starting to dislike Roger Davies. He gets a kick out of belittling most of Layne's best friends. He doesn't mess with Plovert personally, but he does belittle Luna, Kristen, and the Gryffindors. Nobody likes Layne with him. Even Chris and Michael didn't like it. Michael was not even really good friends with the Gryffindors and Chris actually was friends with Roger somewhat even though he doesn't spend much time with him anymore. He spends most of his time with Cho now occassionally checking up on Layne to make sure she isn't going on any death missions anytime soon.  
"Well I was going to wait until Hermoine was here, but Neville and I are finally a couple," she beamed.  
"You and Longbottom? You mean even he gets a girlfriend?" Ron asked.  
"Aren't you friends with him?" Kristen asked.  
"Well yeah I guess he is a great guy, but I never imagined that Neville would get a girlfriend before I did," Ron said.  
"You did have your chance with Padma last night," Dempsey said.  
"Padma was embarrassed to be seen with me," Ron muttered.  
"Well I heard that you wouldn't even dance with her," Layne said.  
"Seriously? If I went to the ball with Padma I would've danced with her all night long. Padma is hot and so is her twin," Plovert said.  
"Why didn't you ask her?" Ron asked.  
Plovert shrugged.  
"Marietta asked me already," Plovert said.  
"Oh there is Neville," Kristen smiled waving him over. He came over and sat next to her.  
"Hi Neville," Landon said as he sat down.  
"Hey everybody," he said. Kristen rested a hand on his shoulder. He still seemed to be in shock that he was now going out with Kristen. Plovert thinks that most people are.  
"So Kristen is Roger going to be joining us for breakfast?" Landon asked. Layne sighed.  
"No we had a fight last night," she said.  
Plovert kept himself from rolling his eyes. That seems to be common with that couple. Plovert really does not understand why she is still with him. Kristen told him that she has had a crush on him for a long time so part of her still wants to hold on to that. Plovert does not really get it, but figures Kristen knows more about this than he would since she is a girl and all.  
"I'm sorry babe, but I'm sure you guys will make up soon enough. You always do," Kristen said.  
"Well is Luna coming?" Landon asked.  
"Yeah she'll be here in a minute. She decided to take a morning stroll around campus first. You totally caught her eye by the way Landon. She said that you were very pleasant to speak with and she hopes to continue your conversation about foriegn animals soon," Layne smiled.  
"Oh please tell me they will continue it later," said Michael who just arrived and sat down. He slept in a little later so he came a little later than the rest.  
"Don't worry Michael we won't bore you with our love for magical creatures," Landon smirked.  
"I swear I thought Ginny and I could have left and you both would not have noticed," Michael said.  
"Well maybe we should have switched dates for the night," Landon joked.  
"My sister is not a toy to trade with," Ron said.  
"Chill Ronald I'm just joking," Landon laughed.  
"What is so funny?" Josh asked sitting down next to Landon. Hermoine came in behind him and sat next to Neville who was at the other side of the table. Plovert looked at the two and noticed that neither of them were looking at each other. He had a feeling that whatever happened when everyone left did not end very well.  
"I was just telling everybody about the great conversation that I had with Luna last night," Landon said.  
"Oh," Josh shrugged.  
"And you guys missed finding out that Kristen and Neville are officially dating," Layne smirked.  
Kristen and Neville blushed.  
"About time. I'm happy for you both," Hermoine said smiling at her friend.  
"Thanks Moine," Kristen beamed.  
The group began to enjoy their breakfast. Luna did end up joining the group at that time. When they were about done Harry ran in, very wet, holding a Prophet.  
"Harry did you figure out the clue?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah, but we have more important things to worry about," Harry said throwing down the paper. Plovert looked at the paper seeing a picture of Hagrid. The headline was "DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE". The article then proceeded to expose Hagrid as a half giant. The article basically made Hagrid look like a monster even bringing up how he was accused as being the Heir of Slytherin when the Chamber was first opened and talked about the so-called "dangerous" creatures that the students are exposed too including the hippogriff and blast-ended skrewt which actually have all died except for Landon's group's. It was written by Rita Skeeter which was no surprise. Plovert was really starting to get annoyed with this author. She has made many of his friends look bad and now she is attacking one of Plovert's favorite professors. In the article she talked about how his mother was a giant named Fridwulfa who was a follower of you-know-who. Plovert was not sure if that was true or not, but the way she said it kind of made it seem that Hagrid was a supporter of him as well which Plovert knew was not true. If anything Hagrid was Dumbledore's biggest fan. Anybody who know anything know that he would never do anything that went against Dumbledore.  
"Poor Hagrid," Kristen said.  
"Professor Dumbledore says that he has already locked himself up in his cabin and refuses to come out," Harry said.  
"When did you see Dumbledore?" Josh asked.  
"On my way over here. He is the one who gave me the article," Harry said.  
"This is just horrible. That Rita Skeeter is a pest," Hermoine said.  
"I think a few of us should go talk to him and hopefully coax him out. He needs to know that he has our support," Harry said.  
"Well I'm obviously in. Hagrid is the best professor this school has and doesn't deserve this," Landon said.  
"I'll go too," Ron nodded.  
Hermoine, Josh, Luna, and Dempsey also volunteered to go.  
"You can count me in too. As someone who has been talked about by Rita Skeeter I know exactly what he is going through," Kristen said.  
"Well I'll go too. Hagrid is a great professor," Neville said. Kristen smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Same here," Layne said.  
"Well we are all in this together," Plovert said.  
"I'm coming too. This article is disgusting," said Ginny who just walked up obviously hearing what they are talking about.  
"Well I suppose I might as well go too," Michael said.  
"Hagrid is going to love all of this support that he is getting," Kristen smiled.  
"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more," Landon said.  
Then with that the entire group got up and made their way to Hagrid's cabin.


	46. Helping Hagrid

Landon

Landon could not believe the negative article that was written by Hagrid. Who cares if he was a half-giant? Hagrid was still the nicest person that Landon has ever met and he was Landon's favorite professor. Rita Skeeter was the worst kind of person in Landon's opinion. She lived to make people look bad. Landon could not stand her.  
When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door. Landon heard Fang loudly barking.  
"Go away ya vultures!" Hagrid yelled out.  
"Hagrid it is us!" Harry said. Hagrid slowly cracked the door open to see the group.  
"What brings ya all here?" he asked.  
"We came to talk to you Hagrid and show that you have our support," Harry explained. Hagrid looked at the group of faces that were eager to help then sighed.  
"Alright then come on in, but come in quickly," he said rushing the huge group in.  
Landon was greeted by Fang right away who jumped up to lick Landon's face. Landon smiled and scratched his head.  
"Hey buddy," he said sitting down next to Fang on the floor. Everyone found a space to either sit and stand as Hagrid started to brew some tea.  
"So I assume that you all saw the article. I'm sure most of the wizarding world has. I have already recieved loads of hatemail by owl," he said pointing to the pile of letters in the corner of his hut.  
"That is just horrible," Hermoine gasped.  
"I can't believe that people are letting this article persuade them to think any differently of you just because you are a half giant," Landon said.  
"Well most people do not think kindly of the giant breed which is why I never told anyone. I just told Madame Maxine because I thought she would understand. I figured she was one too, but she just got mad saying that she was just big boned," Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid that woman is bigger than you. Her bones are not just big," Harry said.  
"I've seen dinosaurs with smaller bones," Ron said.  
"Well honestly neither of you should be ashamed of who you are," Landon said.  
"Many giants went to support the dark lord during the First Wizarding War which is why people don't like 'em. Me mum apparently did, but I don't 'member much about her. She left when I was a wee babe," Hagrid explained.  
"But you aren't a supporter of you-know-who so that should be irrelevant," Luna said as she stared out the window. She turned to look at Hagrid with her big doe eyes.  
"Luna is exactly right," Landon said. He looked over at Luna. That comment was so wise. He really hopes he gets the chance to talk to her more. She is just so interesting.  
"Besides Hagrid all of us have family members that we aren't too proud of or are bashed for," Harry said.  
"Exactly I mean I'm a muggle born along with Plovert and Hermoine. There is so much ignorance against us, but that doesn't make us any less of a wizard than anybody else. I believe you told us that Hagrid," Josh said.  
Landon nodded. That was right. He remembers him telling them that their second year when Josh,Hermoine, and even Landon, who was actually a muggle/wizard hybrid with only one muggle parent, mudbloods.  
"That is true and look what I have for relatives. I have the Dursleys! I think I would take a giant anyday," Harry said.  
Hagrid looked over at everybody then let a smile creep on his face.  
"It is amazing how all you young ones can bring perspective to me problem," he said.  
"Well as someone who also locked themselves in their room after an article written about me I can honestly say that when it is about you sometimes you need a friend to help you think clearly," Kristen said smiling at Layne who was the one to coax Kristen out of her room.  
"And it looks like you've got a good amount Hagrid," Landon said smiling up at him.  
"Oh you guys bring a tear to me eye. You make me think of what me dad said before he died. He said that I should never be ashamed of where I came from," he said wiping his eye.  
"We're here for you Hagrid," Harry said patting his old friend on the back.  
"Thank you Harry, but you need to be gettin' ready for the next competition. You know if you won you could show people that no matter your background you should never be ashamed of where you came from. You are an inspiration to many Harry," he said.  
"Thanks Hagrid," Harry smiled hugging the half-giant. Landon got up to join the hug and before he knew it everyone was in that giant group hug.  
Landon is happy that they were able to help Hagrid, but now it was time to help Harry win this next challenge.


	47. Ravenclaw Gillyweed

Kristen

"We've been at this for a while and we still haven't figured anything out," Hermoine sighed as the two girls sat in the library looking through charms textbooks and History of Dark Magic textbooks.  
"That is because we are trying to find two things at once Hermoine. We need to focus on one thing. Helping Harry while trying to investigate Karkaroff isn't working out for us. All we have figured out is that Viktor Krum likes to look at Alicia Rivera and Karkaroff seems to resent Harry Potter competing. None of that is evidence that he has anything to do with putting Harry's name in the Goblet," Kristen sighed.  
"I think he knows somebody is watching him. I've noticed him looking over his shoulder. He is probably keeping his guard up because of this," Hermoine said.  
"That might be," Kristen shrugged.  
"Why did I have to ruin things with Mad Eye? He could have helped us figure it out. He knows how they think and how to catch them with their guard down," Hermoine sighed.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm not even convinced that we can trust him. Did you see how crazy he went when you knocked over his flask? He is obviously not mentally stable," Kristen said.  
"I know," Hermoine sighed.  
Kristen ran her fingers through her hair.  
"You know I got an Acceptable on my last History of Magic essay? That is the lowest grade I have gotten since I got here. I have always gotten Outstandings on everything," Kristen said.  
"I understand. We just have so much going on. Most students do not go through what we go through. After the Yule ball I heard Pavarti telling Lavender about how Harry was such a disappointing date and how she wishes she would have just gone with a Durmstrang boy in the first place and all I could think of was how lucky they are to have their biggest concern be about their love lives while in the meantime we are worrying about saving our friends life and then there is everything with Derrick. It is like we don't have time for anything else," Hermoine said.  
"Well from what I hear you have a little conflict in your love life as well," Kristen said giving Hermoine a knowing look. Hermoine shook her head.  
"That is none of your concern. We don't have time to worry about that," she said.  
"I'm just wondering why you ran from Josh. Just because you are busy saving the world does not mean you don't get to have a boyfriend," Kristen said.  
"Kristen just stop. Harry's life is at risk and all you can think about is my love life. Josh did not have a right to tell people about this," Hermoine said.  
Kristen looked at Hermoine. She has aged 10 years since the beginning of the year. She deserves a little happiness, but she won't let herself have it. Kristen is so grateful that she is with Neville. He is just so comforting. They haven't been dating for long, but since they started hanging out he has jsut become her rock. He listens to her and makes her smile.  
"You know I just want you to be happy Moine. You're one of my best friends," Kristen said. Hermoine sighed.  
"We don't have time for this. Just keep looking for a good charm for Harry to use," Hermoine said.  
Kristen sighed. She supposes that this isn't the time to talk to Hermoine about this.  
Kristen kept looking into the book on charms when Neville came up..  
"Kristen hey," he said sitting down next to her holding a book. Kristen looked up and smiled noticing the excitement in his eyes.  
"Hey Neville what's that?" Kristen asked motioning towards the book.  
"It is a book on Herbology. Professor Moody gave it to me after that class on the unforgiveable curses. I finally decided to read through it. It is quite fasinating and has all of these plants that I've never even heard of. Like there is this rare cactus called a Mimbulus Mimbletonia that is supposed to be an antidote for people who are shy and nervous," he beamed. Kristen smiled.  
"That is great Neville," she said.  
"And completely irrelevant! We need to focus Kristen!" Hermoine snapped.  
"Hermoine calm down," Kristen said.  
Hermoine sighed.  
"Look it is great that you love herbology Neville, but unless there is a cactus that can help Harry breath underwater then you really should just leave us alone so we can get back to our research," Hermoine said. Neville looked down at his book, then back at Hermoine.  
"Well not a cactus, but there is Gillyweed," he said.  
"Gillyweed. That sounds familiar," Hermoine said.  
"Well when a wizard or witch eats it they will grow gills and their fingers and toes become webbed. It is supposed to last an hour or so," Neville explained.  
"Oh my Goodness that is genius Neville. Where could we get it?" Kristen asked.  
"I think I know. When I was hunting for polyjuice potion ingredients in Professor Snape's ingredient closet I remember seeing a jar that was labeled "Gillyweed"," Hermoine whispered to the pair.  
"You cannot honestly be thinking of taking it from Professor Snapes private collection. He will murder you," Neville said quietly. Kristen chuckled.  
"It wouldn't be our first time," Kristen smirked.  
"Are you serious?" he asked with a gasp.  
"Sometimes you have to break the rules for the better good. Trust me It is not in Kristen or my nature to do break the rules, but in this case it needs to be done. The other champions are at a huge advantage because they have more experience. These games are dangerous and without it he might not be able to survive it," Hermoine said.  
"Come on Neville you don't have to do anything. Just keep it yourself and pretend you didn't hear anything. Do it for Hogwarts. Do it for Harry. Do it for me," Kristen smiled softly putting her hand on his knee. He blushed slightly and Kristen noticed Hermoine roll her eyes, but decided to ignore it.  
"Well if it would help I guess I could keep watch," he said.  
"Oh Neville you don't have to go through that trouble," Kristen smiled. Neville slowly put his hand on top of Kristen's.  
"I want to," he said. Kristen kissed his cheek.  
"You are too sweet Neville, but you don't need to risk getting in trouble for me. You have already done so much," Kristen said.  
"I don't mind. I really want to help you," he said.  
"Neville it is great that you are on our side for this, but you might want to leave this to the ones who have more experience with this," Hermoine said.  
"She is right Neville, but thank you so much and later tonight we'll go for a walk. Just the two of us," she said. He sighed.  
"Well I guess," he said. Kristen smiled and kissed his cheek again and got up with Hermoine. They had to tell Harry and the rest what they just learned.


	48. Second Task

Josh

Josh stood with Harry and Landon waiting for Kristen and Hermoine to meet with them to give them the Gillyweed. They weren't really sure where Ron was. None of them have seen him since last night. With everything that has happened with Derrick recently this has made Harry and the rest of them more on edge than they already would have been.  
"Where are they?" Harry asked.  
"They'll be here. Hermoine and Kristen are two of the most reliable people you will ever meet," Josh said.  
"What about Ron?" he asked.  
Josh and Landon glanced at each other nervously.  
"He'll be here. I'm sure of it," Landon said.  
"Yeah don't worry about it. Concentrate on this," Josh said.  
Neville walked up to the group.  
"Hello everyone. Have you seen Kristen?" he asked.  
"She's coming up with Hermoine," Josh said.  
"I just don't know what is taking them so long," Harry said.  
"Calm down Harry," Landon said. Josh looked around and saw Hermoine and Kristen walking towards them. Everything has been so awkward with Hermoine since the kiss. He misses his best friend. If he could take back the kiss for everything to be normal again he would. Hermoine was his other half and he just feels kind of empty without her. The only thing that she will talk to him about anymore is Harry. Even then she won't make eye contact with him. When they approached them Hermoine was looking at her shoes.  
"Do you have it?" Harry asked.  
"Of course," Kristen said slyly handing the green seaweed looking things to Harry.  
"Are you guys sure that this will work?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. I mean it should anyways," Neville said.  
Everyone looked at Neville.  
"What do you mean should?" Harry asked.  
"Well there is some debate between herbologists about the effects in fresh water vs salt water," he shrugged. Josh sighed.  
"That would have been good to know," Josh said.  
"Guys relax he was just trying to help. I'm sure it will work fine. Just be quick Harry," Kristen said defending her boyfriend. Harry sighed.  
"Well at least you are all here supporting me. Unlike some," said Harry speaking of Ron.  
"We'll deal with Ron later, but for now we need to get you up there. Just swallow the Gillyweed right before you jump in," Kristen said.  
The group led Harry up to the dock with the rest of the champions.  
Fleur looked distracted, Viktor looked like he was in the zone, and Cedric kept looking around nervously. Josh went to go stand with the rest of the crowd making his way up front to support Harry. He looked over and saw Cam and Claire standing with their Hufflepuff friends with their signs supporting Cedric. Josh was happy to see that they took off their Potter Sticks buttons. It was hard for him to be nice to Cam and the rest of Hufflepuff with them attacking his friend like that.  
"Is Cedric nervous?" Josh asked Cam. Cam turned to look at him.  
"He has been on edge all day. Olivia was supposed to meet him for breakfast, but she never showed and she is not here now," Cam explained.  
"It is so unlike her. She never misses any event that Cedric is in. I do not have a clue where she could be," Claire sighed.  
"That is strange. Our friend Ron is missing too," Josh said.  
"Well wasn't he mad at Harry for a while?" Cam asked.  
"Yeah, but they made up. I'm pretty sure Ron is over it," Josh explained. Cam shrugged.  
"How bizarre," he said.  
Josh agreed. Minister Fudge stood in the Judges box with the other headmasters and Percy Weasley.  
"Welcome to the second event for the Triwizard Tournament. Each champions has had something important to them taken from them and each will have to retrieve it and bring it back to safely. Since Barty Crouch is feeling under the weather his assistant Percy Weasley will take his place as a judge for this event along with the rest of the judges panel. Now let us begin!" he exclaimed as a cannon was set off. Josh saw Harry grab at his upper thigh where he tied Derrick's wand to and quickly swallow the gillyweed. Harry will not part with that wand. Josh figures that he will keep it by his side just in case Derrick comes back. Everyday that seems less likely. It was not very likely to begin with anyways.  
"Can anyone see anything?" Landon asked looking into the water. Josh looked in and only saw small figures. They were in too deep.  
"Barely, but I have no clue what they are doing," Josh said.  
"Like the Minister explained earlier, each champion has had something important to them taken from them and they have to retrieve it. That something is in fact a someone. Miss Delacour is to retrieve her younger sister Gabrielle Delacour. Mr. Krum is to retrieve his date to the Yule Ball, Alicia Rivera. Mr. Diggory is to retrieve his girlfriend Olivia Ryan. Finally Mr. Potter is to retrieve his best friend Ronald Weasley," Percy explained to the crowd.  
"Well that explains where Ron is," Landon said.  
"Isn't this putting more people into danger?" Josh asked.  
"Yes, but I am sure that the ones who are not champions are protected," Kristen said.  
After a little while Fleur came up and was taken out.  
"Beauxbaton's champion Fleur Delacour has failed to retrieve her younger sister and has been disqualified from phase of the competition," Percy announced.  
"My sister? No I must go back for her!" Fleur yelled trying to jump back into the pond as she was held back by Madam Maxine. Josh saw tears fall from her gorgeous eyes. Josh looked back at the water. He hoped that Harry was ready for this.  
Josh felt somebody grab his hand. He looked down and saw Hermoine looking out into the water and squeezing his hand. It seemed to just come naturally. Josh doubted that she even knew she was doing it. Josh squeezed her hand for comfort.  
Cedric came up a little while later holding Olivia who was coughing. He had his right arm wrapped around her tightly and swan closer to the dock with his left arm. Professor Sprout and a few others helped them off the dock.  
"Cedric Diggory has reached the dock with Miss Ryan!" Percy announced. The Cedric supporters cheered wildly.  
"I knew he would get her! He would never let anything happen to Olivia!" Josh heard that Hufflepuff kid Justin cheer.  
When they got on the dock they were both given towels. Cedric wrapped both of his arms around her and held her closely as he kissed her forehead. Josh could tell by the look on his face that he was so happy that he got her and that she was alright. He didn't even seem to care that he won the challenge. At that moment is was obvious that Olivia's safety was all that mattered to him.  
Shortly after Viktor reached the surface holding a coughing Alicia. Josh was amazed how her hair was soaking wet and a complete mess, but she still looked very attractive. It is easy to see why Alicia was Josh's first crush. Though Josh doesn't think he would ever want to date her anymore. He has been over his crush since he first heard the word "mudblood" escape her lips. But he would still admit that she has gotten even more attractive with age. Not as pretty as Hermoine though who was also smart and talented.  
More time passed and Harry still had not resurfaced with Ron. Everyone nervously watched the water.  
"Hurry up Harry," Josh heard Hermoine whisper to herself. Josh looked at the water and saw bubbles. He saw Ron and a young girl who looked a lot like Fleur Delacour except younger hit the surface then Harry shoot out of the water. Everyone cheered loudly. Hermoine let go of his hand to clap and then hugged Josh. Josh hugged back. They looked eyes and the smile dropped from Hermoine's face and she quickly let go of him. Josh sighed and watched Harry, Ron, and the young girl climb up the dock. Fleur hugged the young girl tightly and then looked at Harry.  
"She was not your's to save, but you did anyways. My little sister!" she gushed kissing both of his cheeks. Then she looked over at Ron.  
"And you helped!" she exclaimed. Ron shrugged.  
"Um well," he said nervously as he kissed both of his cheeks. He was blushing like a mad man. Josh ran up to Harry with the rest.  
"That was brilliant Harry," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah and I came in last," Harry sighed.  
"No Fleur never saved her sister. You are second to last," Kristen smiled. Minister Fudge hushed the crowd.  
"After delibirating with the rest of the judge panal we have decided that since Harry not only saved his treasure, but another when he did not have too that he should be rewarded for his moral fiber. So the ranking for this phase is as followed Cedric at first place, Harry at second, Viktor at third and Fleur at fourth!" Minister Fudge announced.  
"Second place that is great Harry!" Kristen cheered.  
"And that means that Cedric and Harry are currently tied for first!" Hermoine beamed at him. Josh wishes that Hermoine could look at him with that kind of excitement. He would take that anyday over the awkward non eye contact and confusion.  
"Yeah that is great," Harry sighed. He looked like something was on his mind.  
"What is it?" Josh asked.  
"It is nothing. It is just...when I was down there I saw something," Harry said.  
"What did you see?" Josh asked. Harry looked back at the water.  
"Nothing. It was nothing," he sighed.  
Josh looked at the water. He looked back at Harry who was starting to head back with the rest of the group.  
"Are you coming Josh?" Landon asked. Josh looked back at the water.  
"Yeah," he nodded. He then slowly turned and followed the crowd to go celebrate Harry's current placement. Though Josh noticed that Harry was not as pumped as he should have been. He actually seemed quite distracted. Josh could tell that Kristen, Landon, and Ron noticed this as well. Hermoine on the other hand seemed to be in her own little world. Josh sighed. He knew he needed to talk to her, but knows that he is going to have to wait until this stupid tournament is over. He just hopes by then they can finally put all of this behind them.


	49. Following the Pain

Derrick

_Meanwhile during the second challenge..._

Everyday that they were in that hole Derrick knew that he smelled worse and worse. His hair had gotten so greasy that it was wet and stuck to his face. It almost touched his shoulders now. He was growing skinnier too. He was about as skinny as he was during his second year too. Since all he gets to eat is a few piece of bread a day and a cup of pumpkin juice he doesn't get a lot of nutrients. He just gets enough to keep him alive.  
"Why haven't they killed us yet?" Derrick asked weakly as he lied on the ground. Alastor has let him take a short break from practicing wandless magic. He has learned how to make flowers appear from the ground and other simple spells that many young wizards do before they have learned to control their magic, but the summoning charm has not been a success.  
"They have a purpose for us. I have noticed pieces of my hair missing in the back of my head which makes me believe they have been coming down here somehow and taking it while we sleep for what I believe is being used for polyjuice potion and since you are the boy who lived's friend they must want to use you for bait," Alastor explained. This is not the first time that he has had to explain this, but Derrick is still trying to make complete sense of this. They have been down there for months and have yet to be used.  
"I'm so weak. If I ever do get out of here I am taking 5 showers and eating everything I can get my hands on," Derrick said.  
"You'll never get out of here by lying on your ass. Now get up and let us try again with a wandless summoning charm," Alastor commanded.  
Derrick groaned as he slowly stood up. As he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.  
"Ahh!" he yelled clutching his stomach.  
"You're feeling it. Come on boy. Let the pain lead you to him!" Alastor commanded. Derrick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let himself become one with the pain. He begged the pain to take him to Harry. The pain grew stronger and stronger, then he went numb. When he was numb he opened his eyes, but did not see the same setting he was in earlier. He was underwater. He looked around. The first thing he saw was four bodies tied to something to keep them from floating to the surface. He recognized three of them, but the forth was a young, pretty girl who Derrick had never seen before. The other three were Ron, Alicia, and Olivia. They looked as if they had been petrified. He looked around and saw a gorgeous girl with what looked like a bubble around her head being attacked by these little demon looking things with sharp, green teeth, pointy horns, and long fingers. He looked around and saw Cedric Diggory with the same bubble around his mouth go towards Olivia. He used his wand to fight off the little monsters and then set Olivia free. He saw an 18 year old lookiing boy with a shark head and fin go towards Alicia saving her. He looked around for Harry when he saw him. He had gills and finned hands and feet. He used his wand to set Ron free. He looked over at the young girl and tried to go help her while holding on to Ron, but was stopped by the little monsters. Harry tried to fight them, but he kept getting attacked. Derrick wanted to help him. He wondered if he could possibly communicate with Harry. He tried to yell out his name, but instead out came a bark. He looked down at his hands to see that they were these transparent paws. He looked like his patronus. He looked back at Harry who was looking right at him. Could Harry see him? Before Derrick did anything else he saw Harry get fuzzy and then his vision went black. He felt himself start to cough like crazy like he was coughing up water. He felt someone pat his back as he opened his eyes. He was back in the small,underground room with Alastor.  
"Did it work? Were you with him?" Alastor asked. Derrick slowly nodded as he caught his breath.  
"I think I was, but it wasn't me. I think I was there as my patronus," Derrick said.  
Alastor seemed to think about this.  
"Very interesting," he said.  
"What?" Derrick asked.  
"You are able to perform a successful corporal patronus correct?" he asked. Derrick nodded.  
"Yeah my old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor taught me how," Derrick said.  
"That is impressive. I might have been wrong about you boy," Alastor said.  
"Not too wrong. I still can't do a wandless summoning charm," Derrick said.  
"If you can do a successful patronus at your age and can send yourself as your patronus to Harry without your wand. You are closer to achieving a wandless summoning charm than you think. Now take a rest and we will continue your work," Alastor said.  
Derrick sighed and lied down. He has no idea how he managed to do what he just did. He wonders if doing it this time was just a fluke. Just pure luck. Besides all he was able to do in that state was bark. He couldn't move towards him or touch anything. How is that any help at all? Derrick knows that he should be happy that he was able to do what Alastor seemed to think was advanced magic, but that doesn't do him much good if he can't get this stupid summoning charm right.


	50. Meeting with Sirius

Josh

"Where did he want us to meet him?"Ron quietly asked Harry who was leading Josh, Plovert, Dempsey, Landon, and Ron to meet up with Sirius Black. After the second challenge Harry had sent a letter to Sirius and shortly after he recieved a reply telling him to meet up with him at a secret location. Kristen, Layne, and Hermoine could not make it. Layne said that she had to do somethings with Roger which basically meant that he gave her a hard time for wanting to hang out with them. Kristen and Hermoine said that they were going to research some charms and spells to help Harry in the last challenge. They have been informed that the champions would be going through a magical maze full of big challenges and magical creatures. Josh knows that they were not being completley honest. Hermoine doesn't want to spend anymore time with Josh and Kristen just seems to hang out with Hermoine and Neville. He guesses since Derrick is gone she is using them to fill the void.  
"He said a cave near Hogsmeade. Apparently him and Buckbeak have been hiding out there," Harry said so only the group could hear.  
"I can't wait to see Buckbeak," Landon whispered with a smile. Of course Landon would be more excited to see Buckbeak than Sirius. Harry was looking at the map that Sirius sent to him. Sirius made it the same way he made the Maradaur's Map when he was younger so that Harry could conceal it if someone saw what they were doing.  
They walked to the edge of Hogsmeade when Josh saw a cave that was hidden behind some trees. Josh knew that this had to be it.  
They followed Harry into the cave where they saw Buckbeak sleeping with a black dog was sitting next to him.  
"Padfoot," Harry smiled opening his arms. The dog ran up to Harry and Harry embraced him. When Harry embraced him the dog transformed into Sirius Black who was hugging Harry.  
"It is good to see you boy. It is good to see all of you," he said.  
"Is this where you guys have been this entire time?" Josh asked looking around.  
"Not exactly. Buckbeak and I originally hid out in Russia. We stayed there until I heard about Derrick's disappearance. I knew I had to return so since then we've been hiding out here," Sirius explained.  
"Have you heard anything new about Derrick?" Josh asked. Sirius sighed and shook his head.  
"All I know is that they are not looking anymore. All of the attention is shifted on this tournament. It is ridiculous," he said.  
"Sirius this is why I needed to see you. I want to tell you, all of you, what I saw during the second challenge," Harry said.  
"Harry what was it?" Landon asked  
"Well when I was trying to save Ron and Fleur's sister the grindylows were trying to prevent me from doing so. They were attacking me until I heard something. It sounded like a bark. I looked up and I saw...I saw...it was Derrick," Harry said.  
"Derrick?" Plovert asked.  
"Well not Derrick, but it was his patronus. It was trying to help me," Harry explained.  
"What happened next?" Dempsey asked.  
"It disappeared," Harry said.  
Josh was trying to process this. It did not make sense. How did Derrick send a patronus to Harry?  
"Harry you have Derrick's wand. How would he send it?" Josh asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe he got his hands on another wand," Harry suggested.  
Josh sighed.  
"I don't know. It sounds a little far-fetched," Josh shrugged.  
"I'm telling you; I saw him. I know it was him. He is alive. I think he sent it to me so I would see that he was alive and so that I would look for him," Harry said.  
"How can you be sure that it was him?" Dempsey asked.  
"I could feel it. I know it was him," Harry said.  
"Derrick you remember last year when you thought you saw your dad's patronus when it was you? How do you know it wasn't like that?" Josh asked.  
"Well unless you and Hermoine still have your time turners I doubt I came back and besides my patronus was a stag, not a golden retriever," Harry explained.  
"What does this mean?" Dempsey asked.  
"I'm going to find him that is why I need your help Sirius," Harry said.  
"Harry you can't walk away from these games. You are in too deep," Josh explained.  
"I think our friend's life is more important than these games Josh," Harry said.  
"He is right Harry. Once your name was put into the goblet you made an unbreakable vow that if chosen you would play to the end. If you back out you die Harry," Sirius explained.  
"So that is it? I just give up on Derrick who is trapped somewhere only Merlin knows!" Harry said getting heated up.  
"We will find him Harry. I would give my life to make sure we find him, but realize this. If he did send that Patronus he is probably closer than you think. You may not have to look far to find him," Sirius said.  
Harry sat with an angry look on his face.  
"Harry I would do anything to see Derrick and know that he is alive, but you have to finish this tournament and come out alive before we can help Derrick. I promise you that when this tournament is over we will find Derrick. If we have to drop out of Hogwarts next year and spend all of our time searching I promise we will, but we cannot help Derrick if you are dead," Josh said.  
Harry sighed.  
"I know you are right, but Derrick has risked his life for me so many times and now it is my turn. I know he is still alive and if it kills me I will find him," Harry said.  
"And I'll be right next to you fighting off death eaters," Josh said putting his hand out.  
"Me too," Landon said putting his hand on top of Josh's.  
"Same here," Dempsey said putting his hand on the pile.  
"I've been friends with Derrick my entire life. I would die for the kid," Plovert said putting his hand in. Sirius then put his hand on top.  
"First Harry is going to win the Triwizard Tournament for Derrick and then we will all find him. If it has me sent back to Azkaban so be it. You and Derrick are my family and are worth it," Sirius said. Harry put his hand on top.  
"For Derrick. We will find him," he said.  
Josh was not sure if Harry really saw Derrick's patronus, but he knew that whether Derrick is alive or dead he needed to be there for Harry. It is exactly what Derrick would have done.


	51. Ravenclaw Following Karkaroff

Kristen

"So what did you tell Harry to get him to let you borrow his invisibility cloak?" Kristen asked in a quiet voice as they followed Headmaster Karkaroff. He was on the bottom floor of Hogwarts near where the Slytherin Dungeon was. They decided while the guys were out meeting Sirius Black they had an opprotunity to follow Headmaster Karkaroff around to see if they could figure anything out and to see he is was possibly planning something.  
"Oh you know. He didn't really question it," Hermoine whispered.  
"You didn't ask him did you?" Kristen asked.  
"Shh," Hermoine shushed.  
Kristen smirked, but stayed quiet as they followed Headmaster Karkaroff. Kristen noticed how paranoid he seemed. It was like he could feel that they were following him. He stopped right in front of Professor Snape's office. They got as close as to him as they could.  
He looked behind his shoulder and quickly walked in. The girls were able to quickly hop in before he closed the door.  
"Headmaster Karkaroff is there something I can do for you?" Professor Snape asked.  
"You know exactly what I am here for. I know you know it," he said.  
"Can you enlighten me?" Professor Snape asked.  
Headmaster Karkaroff grabbed Professor Snape's arm and pulled up the sleeve. Kristen saw a red mark. Kristen almost gasped when she realized that it was the dark mark. Headmaster Karkaroff pulled up his sleeve and saw that Professor Karkaroff had the same mark.  
"I know you've felt it. It is starting to burn again," Professor Karkaroff said.  
"Are we being a bit paranoid Igor?" he asked  
"You won't be able to deny this for long. It is happening again. You are scared Severus," he said.  
"I have nothing to be scared of, but you do, don't you?" he asked. Headmaster Karkaroff slowly put down his sleeve.  
"Dumbledore cannot protect you forever Severus. Be ready," Headmaster Karkaroff said before making his exit. Hermoine and Kristen looked at each other. Professor Snape was a death eater. They supposed it made sense. His obvious hate for Harry, his dark presense. The signs were there, but why would Professor Dumbledore hire a death eater. Hermoine and Kristen looked at each other and walked out of the classroom. After they turned a corner they took off the cloak.  
"Professor Snape was a death eater. How did we not find that in our research?" Hermoine asked.  
"He must have found a way to cover it up," Kristen said.  
"Professor Dumbledore must have known about this. Why would he hire him?" Hermoine asked.  
"Maybe he was a double agent or he turned good. I doubt Professor Dumbledore would put us in danger by letting a death eater teach us," Kristen said.  
"I don't know, but I think we have more questions than we have anwsers," Hermoine sighed.  
"Ms. Grainger, Ms. Gregory just the two insufferable know-it-alls that I wanted to see," they heard that dry voice say. They both jumped as they saw Professor Snape standing in front of them.  
"Professor Snape. Is something wrong?" Kristen asked.  
"Will you two come to my office?" he asked.  
The two girls nervously looked at each other and followed him back into his office.  
"I suppose a congratulations is in order for helping Mr. Potter with his second challenge. Gillyweed was used am I correct?" he asked.  
"Yes professor," Hermoine nodded.  
"That is interesting since I noticed some Gillyweed missing from my inventory along with other ingredients," he said giving them a dark stare.  
"Are you trying to imply something Professor?" Kristen asked.  
"You always were my brightest pupil Ms. Gregory," he said.  
Kristen shrugged.  
"What is this about Professor?" Hermoine asked nervously.  
"Don't think what I don't know what you are up to. I know that you are making a polyjuice potion. I'm not sure what, but you are planning something and I intend to figure out what," he said sternly.  
"Polyjuice potion?" Kristen and Hermoine both asked equally confused. Sure they stole some Gillyweed, but that was it. They never took other ingredients.  
"Do not play stupid with me. Polyjuice potion is an advanced potion that most fourth years would fail making, but I would be foolish to underestimate you two. Now do you know what this is?" he asked showing them a small vile full of clear liquid.  
"No sir," Kristen said shaking her head.  
"It is a truth potion. It is very unethical to use potions on students, but if any more of my ingredients go missing I might just let it slip in your morning pumpkin juice. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.  
"Crystal," Hermoine said.  
"Very well. Now please leave my sight," he said. The two girls quickly left the office.  
"Polyjuice potion? We haven't tried to make a polyjuice potions since second year," Hermoine said.  
"Why would anybody be trying to make a polyjuice potion?" Kristen asked.  
"I don't know, but whatever the reason it cannot be good," Hermoine said.  
Kristen nodded. She started to try to put some of the pieces together. They were missing something and she was sure of it. She just wasn't sure what.


	52. Confusion seems to be a trend

Josh

After the meeting with Sirius the group walked back to Hogwarts.  
"We have today and tomorrow to make sure that Harry survives this last task. We should head to the library and look up some useful spells for Harry to use," Josh suggested.  
"Do you find all of your anwsers in the library?" Ron asked.  
"It has helped us so far," Josh shrugged.  
"I'm not sure there is much I can do to prepare for this last one. I have to be able to use spells on instinct. I don't have time to think about them," Harry said.  
Josh shrugged when Barty Crouch ran up to them. Josh was shocked to see him. He has seemed to be M.I.A. since the first challenge. His eyes showed fear and were slightly dazed. It was like he had something on his mind.  
"Mr. Crouch," Harry said.  
"Yes do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?" he asked.  
"Uh..." Ron started. Barty grabbed Ron's shoulders and shook him.  
"Anwser me!" he commanded.  
"I don't know," Ron screeched with wide eyes. Barty looked up with wide, scared eyes and ran into the woods. Josh looked up and saw Professor Moody standing there with a smug grin before walking away.  
"That was odd," Landon said.  
"Maybe we should follow him," Harry suggested as he started to walk into the Forbidden Forest.  
Josh followed along with the rest.  
"Where did he go?" Dempsey asked.  
"I don't know, but he was very on edge. It was bizarre," Plovert said.  
The group walked deeper in the woods when Josh and Harry tripped over something.  
Josh looked down and saw Viktor Krum. He looked petrified.  
"Oh my God," Josh gasped.  
"Viktor?" Landon asked.  
"Why is Viktor out here?" Dempsey asked.  
Josh looked down at the petrified boy.  
"He probably was practicing spells for the tournament. He has a wand in his hand," Ron said.  
Josh slowly nodded and looked around. Barty Crouch was no where to be seen. Something was not right obviously, but it made no sense to Josh. Josh knows that he is missing something. Something that is probably a really big deal.


	53. The Dream

Derrick

Derrick has had no problem sleeping while trapped. Since he only gets a loaf of bread and pumpkin juice it makes it easy for him to pass out at the end of the day. Plus with all the practice of wandless magic it is easy to see why he is so wore out. Tonight however he did not get the rest he needed.  
He was asleep in a dreamless slumber when his stomach pains started. His eyes shot open as he clutched his stomach. He took deep breaths and shut his eyes again.  
"Follow the pain," he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes why he tried to follow where the pain took him. When he went numb he opened his eyes. He looked down to see himself back as his patronus. He looked around and saw Harry standing next to him looking into a crack of a door. They were standing in a dark hallway. Where were they? Derrick heard talking coming from the room that Harry was looking into. He glanced into the crack and saw Peter Pettigrew, Kemp's dad, and Barty Crouch Jr, the same man who trapped Derrick. Derrick's patronus made a little whine sound which made Harry glance down at him.  
"Derrick," he whispered. Derrick's patronus nudged Harry to look at Barty. Harry looked at him.  
"That's who trapped you?" he asked. Derrick's patronus nodded. Harry looked back at the scene.  
"He won't be bothering him anymore. I made sure of that my lord," said Barty.  
"Good. It is almost time for me to make my return to the world," said the weak, red eyed, small being lying in the bed. Derrick knew that it was Voldemort. What was Harry doing here?  
"Yes and you must rest my lord. The time is near," said Kemp's dad.  
Derrick looked up at Kemp's father. He was not surprised to see him there. He isn't surprised. Kemp's parents always seemed like they were hiding something. They did not give Derrick the chills like Merri Lee gave him, but he knew they could not be trusted. They actually reminded him of Peter Pettigrew. They were weak and just followed the ones that they feared, but could not even be trusted by Voldemort. They would turn on him if it would save their lives.  
"No," Harry whispered.  
The group turned and looked at the door. Derrick had to get Harry out of here. It was dangerous for him to be here. Derrick turned to look at Harry who was vanishing before his eyes. Derrick felt himself start to vanish as well.  
He opened his eyes and he was back in the pitt. He felt a cold sweat on his forehead.  
He was just in Harry's dream. How could Harry's dream be dangerous? What does a dream matter? He sighed. He was going to have to speak to Alastor about this. Derrick has a feeling that the dream was more important than he can understand now.


	54. Almost over

Landon

"Harry where have you been?" Landon asked as Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room. His eyes could barely stay open. It was as if he had been up all night.  
"Professor Dumbledore's office. I had a dream last night I needed to tell him about," Harry yawned sitting next to Hermoine.  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
"Where's Josh? I think he would like to hear this," Harry said.  
"Why does everyone think I know where Josh is?" Hermoine asked a little louder than she probably meant to.  
"I was asking everyone Hermoine," Harry said.  
"Calm down," Ron said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed about this tournament," Hermoine said.  
"You aren't the one competing," Ron said.  
"I'm worried for Harry," Hermoine said shooting Ron a look.  
"If you two are done bickering I will tell you that Josh is in the library with Plovert," Landon said.  
"And you can tell him later. Tell us what happened," Ron said.  
"Well last night I had a dream. I've had dreams like this before. Usually they just have Wormtail, this mystery man, and Kemp Hurley's father. They are always talking about some plan they have. I don't know what though. Well last night they were talking about how the mystery man killed someone and Derrick was there. Well not Derrick, but his patronus. His patronus told me that this mystery man is who kidnapped him. Well when I awoke my scar was hurting and I knew I had to tell Dumbledore. When in his office I looked into his pensive and saw some of the death eater trials after the first wizarding world. I learned that Professor Snape was a double agent and that Igor Karkaroff was a death eater who got off by giving the names of other Death Eaters," Harry said.  
"So Snape is a double agent," Hermoine said like something started to make sense.  
"Yes he just said that," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"I heard him Ron," Hermoine shot back.  
"Anyways I also found out that the mystery man in my dreams is in fact Barty Crouch's son who was found guilty for being a death eater," Harry said.  
"Are you serious?" Landon asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"What did Dumbledore say about your dream?" Ron asked.  
"Not much. He was more interested in what I saw in the Pensive saying that now I know a lot, but that we should worry about it later. Though I could tell that when I told him about Derrick's patronus in my dream he was curious. I saw him writing a letter and giving it to Fawkes to deliver. I am not sure what the letter said or who it went to, but I think it was about Derrick," Harry explained.  
Josh came storming into the common room and slammed down a paper in front of them.  
It was a Prophet with a picture of Harry. The article stated that the tournament has driven Harry mad and that he was seen wandering the halls late at night with a look of insanity on his face.  
"Rita Skeeter is a pest," Josh said.  
"You can say that again," Hermoine sighed not making eye contact with Josh.  
"Guys this is the last thing we need Harry worrying about. Tell him about what happened," Landon said.  
Harry told Josh about his dream and the Pensive. Josh listened closely.  
"So you think that Barty Crouch's son is who kidnapped Derrick?" Josh asked.  
"That is what Derrick claims," Harry said.  
"But he is in Azkaban. I think we would know if he went missing like Sirius did," Josh said.  
"Why would Derrick lie to me?" Harry asked.  
Landon sighed. None of them really believed that Derrick's patronus was communicating with Harry, but nobody wanted to argue it.  
"Harry it was a dream," Josh said.  
Harry sighed.  
"You all think I'm crazy," he said.  
"Harry none of us think that," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah we just think you are stressed," Landon said. Harry put his head in his hands. Landon could tell he was upset that it seemed that nobody was taking his Derrick visions seriously.  
"I need to rest. I didn't get any sleep last night," he said standing up and going to his room. When he was out of sight Hermoine stood up.  
"I'm supposed to meet up with Kristen," she said leaving. Josh got up after her.  
"You guys Harry needs to feel our support and what just happened did not help," he said. Then he turned and went into the bedrooms.  
Landon looked over at Ron who shrugged.  
"I'm so ready for this tournament to be over," he sighed  
Landon nodded.  
"Almost over," he sighed.


	55. Hufflepuff Love AN:Rated M

**Author's Note: This chapter does get heated. I would actually say that this chapter might be Rated M. You have been warned. **

Olivia

It was the night before the last challenge. The Hufflepuffs were throwing a party in the common room in Cedric's honor. Olivia was so ready for this tournament to be over. It was just so dangerous and she did not want anything bad happening to Cedric. She was very proud of him though. He has worked hard and has succeeded in these games by being fair and honest. It doesn't matter if he wins or loses. He will always be her champion.  
All of his friends spoke saying that he was going to bring the Cup to Hufflepuff where it belongs. Everyone really believes in him. People were cheering and everybody was giddy with excitement. Olivia looked up at Cedric who was glowing. He is so humbled by the support he has recieved. Olivia could not help, but smile at the twinkle in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers in his. He looked down at her with a smile and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, but there was a sense of nervousness in her eyes. The last challenge was supposed to be the most dangerous challenge. Many have died in the maze. She couldn't bare it if anything like that happened to him. When the dragon burned his face she felt sick to her stomach for the rest of the day. His face has healed thanks to magic, but she prayed that he would not suffer any permanent damage in this maze. She squeezed his hand knowing that he would squeeze back to comfort her. He squeezed her hand and led her to the doorway of the dorms.  
"Are you alright love? You have barely said anything today," he said. Her big blue eyes stared into his bright grey ones. That twinkle was still there, but there was also a concern for her. She did not want to ruin this celebration for him.  
"I'm fine," she lied. He sighed and softly cupped his hands around her face.  
"I can read you like a book Livvy. Tell me what's wrong," he said. She bit her lip and looked down closing her eyes.  
"I'm scared," she admitted. He softly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She took in his fresh scent and started to softly sob. She would die if something happened to him. She never knew that she could love someone like she loved Cedric. He was her perfect match. He was her other half. He was her everything. He noticed that she was started to cry. He kept one arm wrapped around her as he glanced back at the party leading her into his room so that nobody had to see her like this and so they could talk.  
"Why are you scared?" he asked as they sat on his bed. He kept one arm wrapped around her and she leaned into his chest.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you Ced," she said wiping the tears falling from her eyes.  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. They have made more regulations to keep us safe. Besides I've made it this far with nothing more than a burn that is gone now," he said.  
"That maze is supposed to be a lot more dangerous than a dragon and Grindylows," she said.  
"I know, but I'd like to think that you would have faith that I could survive this," Cedric said.  
"I do, but it is perfectly normal for me to be a little nervous about it. What if something takes you by surprise?" she asked. He sighed and started to rub your back.  
"Olivia I promise that if it gets too much for me to handle I will send the signal that will take me out of the maze," he said. She looked up at her beautiful boyfriend. Everytime she looked at him she got butterflies. After all this time they still haven't gone away. She wanted so bad to trust that he was going to survive this without even a scratch, but she just could not be so sure.  
"I love you Cedric Diggory," she said. He smiled.  
"I love you too Olivia Ryan," he said. She leaned up to softly kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss wrapping both arms around her. She started to lie down on her back so that he would be on top of her. His hands started to go up her Hufflepuff yellow v-neck. They pushed up her nude bra so that they could mess with her breasts. She nibbled on his bottom lip and put her hands up his shirt to feel his abs and chest. Since starting the tournament his body has gotten stronger. She felt an urge to feel his bare chest against her's. They have made out many time, but she wanted this to be more intimate. She wanted him to have a reason to come back alive and unharmed. She wanted to remind him that he had a girlfriend who loved him more than anything in the world waiting for him. She started to lift his shirt. She separated from the kiss and pulled it over his head. Then she wiggled out her shirt so that he breasts were exposed. She arched her back so that she could unhook her bra and take it off. He stared down at her with a mixture of love and lust. He moved down so that his face was at her breasts. He softly kissed right above her left nipple and then made a trail of kisses up to her neck and started to nibble. She moaned softly. She felt him start to get hard up against her. She slowly let her hands move from his chest to his pants to unbutton the top button. As his pants loosened he stopped nibbling on her neck to look into her eyes.  
"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper.  
"I'm ready Ced," she nodded.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she said. He crashed his lips on top of hers as she finished helping him out of his pants. She wiggled out of her black skirt. There was only two thin layers separating the two of them. Olivia felt her heart start to race. She could not believe that this was happening. She was actually going to give Cedric the gift that she would never get back. Her virginity. She knew that she was young, but she knew that she was in love with Cedric and could not imagine anybody else she would want to make love to. She started to mentally thank her mother for forcing her to start taking the pill after she learned that Cedric was three years older than her. She slowly started to wiggle out of her pink panties and pull down Cedric's boxer briefs down. She put her hands in his hair kissing him with all of her might as he started to thrust inside of her. She felt a pain in her lower region. She nibbled on his lip to keep from crying out. He slowly separated and tilted his head back moaning slightly as he slowly thrusted. Each thrust was less painful than the last. She started to slightly moan as he moved faster. She closed her eyes and gasped  
"Cedric," she purred.  
"I love you Livvy," he moaned. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her with that same look of love in his eyes that she has grown to love more than anything. His love was just so pure and honest. He looked at her like she was his world. She felt the same way about him. She moaned and sighed with each thrust. His eyes started to roll back. He moaned and she felt him pull out of her then he let his load loose next to her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then rolled over next to her and put his arms around her holding her body close to his.  
"Promise you'll never leave me," she said. He kissed the top of her head.  
"I promise," he said.  
She could lay in his arms forever. She isn't exactly sure what she did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend, but she knew that she would do anything to be with him forever.


	56. Almost Time

Derrick

Derrick has told Alastor all about Harry's dream and how he was able to put himself inside of it. The two of them are trying to figure out the relevance of it.  
"You were meant to see that dream. There must be some sort of clue in it," Alastor said.  
"Maybe it was a vision. Voldemort must be close to returning to full strength," Derrick said.  
"If that happens it could be the beginning of the end of life as we know it boy. You must get out of here and stop him," Alastor said.  
"Don't you think I've been trying?" Derrick asked.  
"Try harder my boy. We are running out of time," he grunted.  
Derrick closed his eyes.  
"Accio wand!" he yelled. He felt a tingle in his finger. He could feel something start to happen, but then it stopped. Derrick sighed.  
"I felt I was getting close, but then it stopped," Derrick said. Derrick ran his fingers through his long locks. He knew that he looked like a hobo. He stopped feeling disgusting a while back getting used to the stench that was down there. He started to feel a slight pain in his stomach. He touched his stomach.  
"Something is about to happen today to Harry. I can feel it. The pain isn't strong so he is probably fine for now," Derrick informed him.  
"Then you must hurry Harrington. You are running out of time," said Alastor.  
"Accio Wand!" he yelled.  
He felt the tingle for a little longer, but it went out once again. He sighed.  
"Wow that is a horrible smell," he heard a female voice say. He turned and saw Mrs. Marvel standing there.  
"She just apparated in here," Alastor said.  
"I think he could have figured that out Alastor," Mrs. Marvel said rolling her eyes  
"You know I could always tell ya were with them. Me and Lyons might have been the only two who did, but we knew. Unfortunally Roger Marvel was too blinded by love to see the truth," Alastor spat.  
She smirked.  
"Crucio!" she yelled pointing her wand at Alastor. He yelled out in pain while Mrs. Marvel cackled.  
"Stop!" Derrick begged. Surprisingly she did as she was told.  
"You're right Derrick. I shouldn't get distracted. I have a job to do," she said. She pointed her wand towards herself and did some nonverbal magic which put her in her Death Eater's uniform. She then grabbed Derrick, pulled him close and apparated the two of them. If Derrick had more in his stomach he is sure he would have puked. He closed his eyes until the motion he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a grave yard standing in front of a tombstone that belonged to Tom Riddle Sr.


	57. Ravenclaw Figuring it out

Kristen

It was the day of the last challenge in the tournament. Kristen was very nervous. Hermoine and she have yet to figure out. If anything they were more confused than ever. Apparently Professor Snape was a double agent for Dumbledore, but that did not really help them out. Kristen was starting to have her doubts that Karkaroff was the man who set Harry up even though he was their only suspect. Something just did not add up. It was driving Kristen crazy not knowing what she was missing about this situation.  
"Kristen are you ok?" Neville asked. They were sitting next to each other in the stands. She noticed that she was squeezing his hand tightly. She loosened her grip.  
"I'm just nervous for Harry," she sighed.  
"It's ok to be nervous, but he'll be fine. He is Harry Potter after all and with you helping him he is sure to do well," Neville said. Kristen slowly nodded.  
"You're right. He'll do fine," she said smiling nervously at Neville. He was so sweet. She just wishes that everyone else could see what she saw in him. Then maybe he would realize it himself. She looked over at Hermoine who was sitting on her other side. Kristen was surprised to see Josh sitting next to her. Hermoine seemed to only communicate with Josh when she had to, but now she noticed that their hands were almost touching. Before the infamous kiss she seemed to find comfort in Josh when she was nervous. Maybe because of the circumstances she was willing to forget the awkwardness between them and just let him be her comfort. Kristen really hopes that she will actually talk to Josh when this whole thing is over. Kristen really thinks she should give Josh a really are the same person except different genders. Whenever Kristen tries to bring it up Hermoine snaps saying that they need to focus, but Kristen knows that by not talking about the kiss Hermoine is not focusing as well as she usually does. Sitting in front of them was the Weasley Family who all came out to support Harry. The twins sat the farthest to the left with Ron's oldest brother Bill next to them. Next to Bill was Mr. Weasley who sat next to Mrs. Weasley. Ron told them that morning that this is the first time she has left the Burrow since dropping them off at the Hogwarts Express. Apparently she has been sitting at thier Floo Network hoping that Derrick would just appear in front of her. Kristen could see the worry lines on her face and the blank stare that came from her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in months. Kristen felt horrible. As hard as Derrick's disappearance was on her it must have been so much worse for Mrs. Weasley who loved Derrick like he was her son. Kristen does not know Mrs. Weasley very well, but she has heard from other's that she cares about her children more than anything and would do anything to keep them safe. Next to Mrs. Weasley was Ron's other older brother Charlie, then Ginny was next to him, and at the right end was Ron. Percy was off with Ministry officials. Kristen could not believe that he didn't want to be with his family. This had to be killing Mrs. Weasley. Ron said that Mr. Weasley had to fight to get her to come out because she did not want to leave the Floo Network just in case Derrick came back. He convinced her to just leave some food and a note telling her that Derrick would be so upset if she missed this. She needed her family more than anything and Percy just seemed to care more about his position at the Ministry. If the Ministry could not let Percy sit with his mother during this hard time then he should not want any part of it.  
Kristen looked out at the champions. Fleur stood with Madame Maxine and her younger sister. She seemed very unsure about the maze. Since the first challenge she has seemed more and more unsure about this tournament. Kristen honestly did not see Fleur lasting very long in the maze. Her heart just was not in it. Next to her was Viktor. He stood with Headmaster Karkaroff who was speaking to him in Bulgarian. He had that same focused look on his face that he always had. Kristen noticed that Alicia was not there to support him. Rumors had it that he was very interested in her. She flirted with him, but obviously did not share the same affection. Kristen had only heard this from Layne. Kristen did not have time to keep up with this kind of nonsense. Next to him was Cedric who stood with Professor Sprout, his father, and Olivia. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her closely. She looked as if she did not want to let go. His father and Professor Sprout seemed to be giving him words of encouragement, but his focus was on her. It actually touched Kristen's heart to see how much he really cared about Olivia. She glanced at Neville and gave him a half smile which he returned. She moved closer to him. He has been so patient with her. She has kept him out of the loop with her investigation with Hermoine and has left him with questions a few times, but he doesn't hold it against her. She knows that once this is all over she is going to have to make up for it. She knows that she does not deserve a boyfriend who is so kind, understanding, and supportive, but she is so happy that she has found him.  
She then glanced over at Harry who stood with Professor Moody. Professor Moody watched Harry closely not saying very much at all. He watched Harry as Harry touched Derrick's wand that he kept strapped to his thigh for good luck. The way Professor Moody stared at Harry creeped Kristen out. Why was he even down there with him in the first place? Kristen watched him take a swig from his flask. Kristen could not help, but roll her eyes. She thought about when Hermoine spilled the contents of the flask on his table and how he completely flipped out. Kristen has never seen a drink look like that. She has yet to figure out what it was. She knew it must have of had some sort of need for it by the way he just licked it off his table. What could possibly be that important for him to drink that he had to lick it off his table?  
It hit Kristen like a ton of bricks. She thought of how he was always drinking out of that flask. At least once an hour. She thought about how in the second year when she drank polyjuice potion how after an hour she started to transform back to her normal self. She thought about how she and Hermoine were accused of stealing polyjuice potion ingredients. And then she thought about her automatic mistrust of the man. It all made so much sense. How had she not realized before. She quickly grabbed Hermoine's hand.  
"We need to go," she said.  
"Kristen what is wrong?" she asked.  
"I just figured out that problem we were working on during our study sessions," Kristen said standing up.  
"Kristen now is not the time to study. We need to support Harry," Josh said. Hermoine quickly stood up.  
"No she is right. We must deal with this," Hermoine said understanding what Kristen meant.  
"Where are you going?" Neville asked.  
Kristen turned to look at him.  
"I'll be right back. Hermoine and I have to do something real quick. I'm really sorry to do this again, but I promise I'm going to make it up to you," she said. Neville sighed obviously feeling ditched again.  
"Ok," he said.  
"You are the best and I promise to explain all of this to you after the tournament. We can have a lunch date before returning home," she said. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips. She closed her eyes and softly nibbled on his lip slowly separating.  
"Come on Kristen we need to go," Hermoine reminded her. Kristen looked into Neville's brown eyes and smiled.  
"I'll be back," she said then she ran off with Hermoine.  
When they made their way away from the Stadium towards campus.  
"What is going on Kristen?" Hermoine asked.  
"We were right about our early feelings toward Professor Moody. Something wasn't right. Unfortunally instead of investigating him we became focused on Karkaroff which is exactly what he wanted," Kristen said.  
"What are you saying?" Hermoine asked.  
Kristen sighed as she heard the gunshot go off. That means that Harry and Cedric have started their journey in the maze. They needed to hurry.  
"I'll explain when we get into his office," Kristen said as she rushed to Professor Moody's office. They used a couple charms to break in.  
"What are we looking for?" Hermoine asked.  
"You remember being accused of stealing polyjuice potion ingredients. Well I have reason to believe we will find them in here," Kristen said going through his things. After going through some drawers she finally found some empty viles. She looked at the labels and realized that she found what she was looking for.  
"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermoine said.  
"Oh I don't think that will be needed," they heard a voice say. Kristen quickly whipped out her wand and looked up seeing the so-called Professor Moody standing there pointing his wand at her.  
"Who are you?" Kristen asked.  
"I don't think that really matters Miss Gregory," he said.  
"You won't get away with this," said Hermoine who also had her wand out and ready to attack. The man started to laugh.  
"Do you really think that I can be beaten by a mudblood and a mudblood hybrid? I was able to capture not only one of the most powerful aurors of all time, but the infamous Derrick Harrington," he smirked.  
"What did you do with him?" Kristen asked.  
"Don't worry he is still alive for now," smirked the man. Kristen could not take it anymore.  
"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.  
"Protego!" he yelled. The spell hit the magical shield that the man created and shot back and hit Kristen pushing her back and causing her to drop her wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermoine yelled while his attention was on Kristen. This time the spell got the wand out of his hand. Kristen quickly started to crawl back to her wand. Unfortunally the man was able to get to his wand first.  
"Stupefy!" he yelled hitting Hermoine with the spell stunning her. He looked over at Kristen who got her wand back.  
"Crucio!" he yelled hitting her with the worst pain she had ever felt. She screamed out dropping her wand. She was shaking she was in so much pain. Tears ran down her face. She would cut off her right arm for him to stop. She flashed back to him doing the same spell in their DADA class. Watching the spider be hit with the spell did not give this spell the justice it deserved. It was truly horrible. He stopped as she lied there shaking uncontrolably.  
"You're weak Gregory. Your little boyfriend's parents showed dignity than you. I bet I could drive you to insanity by myself in less than half the time it took me and the Lestrange's to do the same to them," he smirked.  
Kristen growled and slowly stood up. She knew that Neville lived with his grandmother, but knew nothing of his parents. If this is true when he was torturing that spider he was playing with Neville's emotions. She automatically felt protective of her boyfriend. What a heartless twat!  
"You are a monster," she said.  
"Call me what you will, but it won't save your little friends," he smirked.  
"Stupefy!" she yelled. He moved away just in time.  
He hit a spell towards her. She ducked behind his desk so that she was missed. When she stood up to hit him with a spell he got her first.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She felt as if her body was binded and she fell over. It was such a simple spell that she mastered in her first year, but seemed to be effective.  
"You know I could kill you both, but I feel that you would be better used as bait," he said with a smirk. He grabbed both girls, did a spell to put him in a death eater's disguise, and apparated away to a mysterious graveyard.  
"Kristen! Hermoine!" she heard a familiar voice yell. She turned to see a very thin, dirty boy with long blonde hair.  
"Derrick," she gasped. She looked over at Hermoine who seemed to have woken from being stunned.  
"You are filthy Harrington. The Dark Lord does not appreciate poor grooming," smirked the man.  
"Too bad he'll never return to full power," Derrick spat.  
"I believe you are wrong my boy. And you are going to help him," smirked the man.  
"Doubtful Barty," he scowled.  
Barty? He meant Barty Crouch? It can't be.  
"Oh, but you will, but I have good news. You see you were going to have to donate to bring the Dark Lord back and be bait so that Harry would come close enough so we could prevent escape, but now we found two great volunteers and this will be slightly less painful," smirked the man.  
"If you touch them I swear on my life that I will murder you," Derrick threatened.  
"Violent. You really would make such a great Death Eater. We could give you all you wanted Derrick. The Dark Lord could even help bring your parents back," he smirked.  
"That is a lie," Derrick said.  
"Is it? He is the most powerful wizard to ever live," the man said.  
"Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive," Derrick said. The man laughed out loud along with the death eater holding Derrick. Kristen and Hermoine tried to wiggle out of "Barty"'s grasp, but he was too strong and he took both of their wands.  
"We'll see about that," Barty growled.  
Kristen looked at Derrick who glared at Barty. Tears fell from her eyes. She was so happy to see him alive. But also afraid that this might be the last time she sees him in this state.


	58. The first duel of Voldemort and Harry

Derrick

Derrick could feel stomach pains while he waited in the graveyard. He knew that Harry was in danger, but was not going to follow the pain this time. Harry could take care of himself right now. Two of his best friends were in trouble right in front of them and neither were protected. He hated that they had to be invovled. This was possibly more dangerous than anything that they have ever been involved with.  
"Derrick," he heard Kristen sob. He looked up and saw that Barty had handed her to Kemp's father and Hermoine to Kemp's mother while he disappeared to somewhere else. Both of Kemp's parents were in their Death Eater uniforms. It made Derrick shudder knowing that he spent many nights at the Hurley residence as a child never knowing that they worships such a dark wizard. He doubted anyone knew and Derrick could not believe that they and Mrs. Marvel could have had them fooled for so long. Even though Derrick always had a weird feeling about the trio he never imagined that they would be involved with something so horrible.  
"Calm down you guys. We're going to be ok," Derrick said even though he was unsure of this himself.  
"We should have tried harder finding you," Kristen sobbed.  
"It's ok Kristen. I know Harry needed you all. I'm alright. I just need a little shower and a haircut," Derrick said in a soothing voice.  
"Aw how sweet. He is trying to comfort them. Hurleys you know what to do," purred Mrs. Marvel. Kemp's parents threw the girls down and pointed their wands at them.  
"Crucio!" they both yelled hitting the girls with the spell. Derrick heard both scream out with pain.  
"Stop!" Derrick yelled trying to wiggle out of Mrs. Marvel's grasp.  
"Just watch them and be glad it isn't you," Mrs. Marvel growled.  
Derrick kept trying to wiggle out of her grasp. The girls kept screaming out in pain. Derrick felt tears in his eyes. Seeing them in this sort of pain made him sick to his stomach.  
"Do it to me and leave them alone," he begged.  
"Oh don't worry you'll get your turn when we are done with you," Mrs. Marvel said.  
"How can you do this? My parents cared about you all and you've betrayed them. You've betrayed all of your friends," Derrick spat. Mrs. Marvel dug her wand into Derrick's neck.  
"I could never be friends with blood traitors. They were pathetic and weak. You are stronger than them Derrick. You could go so far if you joined us," Mrs. Marvel said.  
"I will never join your side," she said.  
"If you don't you are a fool," she said.  
"I think you are the fool Mrs. Marvel," he said. Before she could say anything else Derrick saw two boys fly in holding on to a crystal trophy. As soon as they landed Derrick recognized them. It was Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.  
Hermoine and Kristen kept screaming out in pain. The Hurley's did not stop.  
"It was a portkey," Cedric said.  
"I've been here before. What is that noise?" Harry asked.  
Harry and Cedric started to run towards the group.  
"Guys go back to the cup!" Derrick yelled. Mrs. Marvel quickly covered Derrick's mouth.  
"Harry," Hermoine whined.  
"Hermoine, Kristen!" Harry gasped.  
"Harry run away!" Derrick yelled through Mrs. Marvel's hand.  
Mrs. Marvel took her wand away from Derrick's neck and did some nonverbal magic to a statue of a gargoyle whcih then grabbed Harry and held him in place.  
Derrick quickly bit Mrs. Marvel's hand which caused her to remove it.  
"Cedric go back to the cup now!" Derrick commanded. Harry looked up.  
"Derrick. I knew you were alive," Harry said.  
Cedric ignored Derrick's cry.  
"Expelliarmus!" Cedric yelled pointing his wand at Mr. Hurley.  
The spell hit him which caused him to be pushed forward and both Hurley's stopped.  
A sense of darkness filled the scene.  
"Cedric run!" Derrick begged.  
Cedric looked up at the persons entering the scene. Everyone was.  
"It is almost time," Mrs. Marvel whispered.  
Wormtail was entering holding someone wrapped up in blankets like a baby.  
"Who are you?" Cedric asked holding his wand up.  
"Kill the spare," the being in the blankets commanded.  
Wormtail lifted his wand at Cedric.  
"Avada Kedavra," he said. Before Cedric could react he was hit with a green beam.  
"No!" Derrick and Harry both yelled.  
Kristen and Hermoine let out a cry when Cedric hit the ground.  
Tears flooded Derrick's eyes. When he looked at Cedric he had flashbacks to his parents. He saw his parents blank stares when they were killed.  
"Return to the ceremony," the being demanded.  
Wormtail transfigured a bubbling cauldron from a rock and then dropped the weak, white, red-eyed being into it. Derrick knew that the being was Voldemort. Wormtail first used his wand to cut off his hand and drop it into the cauldron.  
"The flesh of the servant willingly sacrified you will revivie your master. Derrick watched Kristen and Hermoine who were now being held by the Hurley's once again cringe. Then with his other hand he took out a bone from his pocket.  
"The bone of the father unknowingly given you will renew your son," he said dropping the bone in. Then he walked up to Derrick and used his wand to make a slash on Derrick's cheek. Derrick bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. He took out a vile and caught a drop of blood.  
"A drop of blood from pure American magic. You will give power to the Dark Lord. Derrick jumped up trying to kick the vile out of Wormtail's hand, but Mrs. Marvel held him back. Then he walked up to Harry and did the same to him mixing Harry's blood with Derrick's.  
"Mixed with the pure American blood is the blood from the foe. You will resurect your foe," Wormtail said. He then dropped the blood in the cauldron. It started to bubble and foam. Then out of the foam stood up a tall, white, bald man with a black cloak. The look in his red eyes gave Derrick pain in his stomach knowing that it was Voldemort back to full strength.  
"I'm alive!" it yelled.  
"No," Derrick whispered.  
"My wand Wormtail," he said holding his hand out. Wormtail quickly gave him his wand.  
"And give me your arm," he said.  
"Thank you my Lord," he said giving him the arm without a hand.  
"Not that one," he said. Wormtail looked down and gave him the other arm. Voldemort put his wand up against Wormtail's wrist and made a tattoo of the dark mark appear. He then touched the mark making it glow. Then many more Death Eaters appeared.  
"My friends I have returned," Voldemort said.  
Derrick's stomach hurt like crazy. It took all he had to not cry out in pain. He could see that Harry was having the same trouble.  
"I must confess that I find myself disappointed. I have been missing for many years and only Marvel and the Hurleys searched for me," he said.  
"I searched too my Lord," said Wormtail.  
"Out of fear not loyalty. But I do suppose I owe you for taking care of me in my weakened state," he said. He did a wordless charm and Wormtail's hand appeared again.  
"Thank you my Lord," Wormtail said.  
Then Voldemort walked up to Cedric's body putting his foot on his face to observe him.  
"Pity. He was a handsome boy," Voldemort said.  
"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled. Voldemort turned to Harry.  
"Oh well if it isn't Harry Potter and I see you brought more guests to watch. How thoughtful. I suppose someone as famous as you should have a posse. Though you will never be as famous as I. It is funny how the lies have started about how you survived, but I am here to tell you what really happened that night. It was love that saved you. You see when the dear Lily Potter gave her life to save you it created a shield that nobody could defeat. I couldn't touch him, but now the shield has expired. I can touch him now!" he said putting his thumb on Harry's scar. Harry screamed out in pain and Derrick could not help, but do the same. His stomach pains have never been so strong. It was like someone lit him on fire.  
He turned and looked at Derrick. He walked away from Harry and towards Derrick.  
"And you must be the famous Derrick Harrington. Oh how I've heard about you. A part of Harry lives inside of you so you can feel whenever he is in trouble or in pain. We have worked to get you to join my side, but you resisted just like your bloody parents. It must be torture that you cannot save him now," Voldemort smirked.  
"You will never win," Derrick spat.  
Voldemort gave an evil smile.  
"But won't I?" Voldemort said then turned to go back to Harry. He did a spell so that the statue would let Harry go.  
"Pick up your wand Harry! Pick it up now!" he commanded. Harry crawled on the ground grabbing his wand and standing up.  
"I'm sure you know how to duel. First we bow," he said bowing. Harry did not bow.  
"Harry just bow," begged Kristen.  
"Shut your mouth you filthy hybrid. Now bow Harry!" he said pointing his wand at Harry forcing him to bow. Harry gritted his teeth in pain trying not to scream out. Derrick took deep breaths. He needed to help. He needed his wand. He closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain. He tried to imagine his wand.  
"Good Harry now we begin. Crucio!" he yelled. Harry fell to the ground flinching in pain. Derrick tried to block it out so that he could visualize his wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, but it was blocked by Voldemort.  
"I am going to kill you Harry Potter and make your three friends watch then I will kill them so that the last thing they see is your dead face," he said.  
"Don't touch them!" Harry yelled.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at the same time.  
"Accio Wand!" Derrick yelled at the same time holding his hand out. While Voldemort's green beam hit Harry's red beam Derrick saw his wand shoot out of Harry's pants and fly right into his hand. Derrick had no time to celebrate this happening.  
He quickly shoved Mrs. Marvel off of him.  
"Stupefy!" he yelled. He stunned Mrs. Marvel who flew back. Derrick then did the same spell on both Hurleys.  
"Get behind one of the graves now!" Derrick commanded. Both girls did as they were told. Derrick ran up to the grae they hid behind shooting stunning charms at every death eater that came his way. There were more of them than there were of him and they came in every direction. Derrick dodged charms and shot them off. When he got behind the grave he used it as a shield.  
"There are so many of them and we don't have wands," Kristen said.  
"How did you summon your wand?" Hermoine asked.  
"I've been practicing," Derrick said getting up and shooting another stunning spell at a death eater coming towards them. He looked over at Harry and Voldemort as they fought for power. Derrick saw something happen. It was like a magical force surrounding them. Everyone noticed. The death eaters even stopped attacking the trio behind the graves to see what was happening.  
"It is a Priori Incantatem," Hermoine gasped.  
Derrick did not know what that was, but he was in amazement as he saw the spirits of Cedric Diggory, Harry's parents, and an older man who Derrick did not recognize.  
"Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the port key fast. We can hold him off for a second, but only a second," said his father's spirit.  
"Harry bring my body back with you to my father. Please," Cedric's spirit begged.  
"Let go Harry," his mother's spirit said.  
Derrick looked at Harry and knew what he had to do.  
"Go to Cedric's body now!" Derrick commanded. The three ran to Cedric's body and Harry let go as the spirits caused a shield around Voldemort. Harry ran to Cedric's body.  
"Accio cup!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at it. The cup came to him and all of them grabbed on to Cedric and the cup as it whisked them away back to the stadium.  
Harry quickly stood up.


	59. Hufflepuff Cedric is Dead

Claire

Claire waited nervously with her friends to see who won. Fleur and Viktor were out of the running so it was between Cedric and Harry. Whoever won this challenge won the games.  
"I am so nervous about Cedric. He has been in there for so long," Olivia said.  
"I'm sure he is fine Olivia. He has been a rockstar so far in these games," Cam said.  
Then at that moment out of the sky dropped the cup along with a group of teenagers. The game was over. The band started. Everyone looked out to see Harry, Cedric, Kristen Gregory, Hermoine Grainger, and some guy with long hair.  
"What are Kristen and Hermoine doing out there?" Claire asked.  
"Oh my God is that Derrick?" Cam asked running to the edge of the bleachers to get a closer look. Olivia looked out.  
"Something is not right," she gasped. Claire got a closer look and saw that Harry, Kristen, Hermoine, and the guy was sobbing. Cedric just lied there.  
"Cedric!" Olivia cried as she ran closer. When she made it to the bottom of the bleachers she screamed. The band stopped playing and the professors started to push people back.  
"What happened?" Justin asked trying to see, but was being blocked.  
"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry yelled, sobbing.  
Everyone gasped. Olivia and Cedric's father pushed past people and made it to the group.  
"My boy! That is my boy. That is my son!" Mr. Diggory cried out.  
"Cedric!" Olivia screamed out touching his face. Claire watched Olivia scream out in sobs. It was like her world was crumbling around her. Claire felt tears fall down her face. She could not look at Olivia's face anymore so she buried her face in Cam's shoulder who held her.  
"Wake up Cedric!" Olivia screamed. Claire started to sob.  
Olivia's cries were so loud that the whole stadium could hear them.  
"I can't take this," Claire sobbed.  
"Let's go," Cam said leading Claire out of the stadium. Olivia's cried echoed in Claire's brain.  
"How could this happen?" Claire asked. Cam just hugged Claire tightly.  
"I don't know," he admitted in a shaky voice.  
"Is he who must not be named really back?" Claire asked.  
Cam shrugged.  
"I don't know," he sniffed. She looked up at Cam and saw tears falling from his eyes.  
"I love you Cam. I love you so much," she sobbed. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips.  
"I love you too Claire," he said holding her closely.  
"Life is about to get serious isn't it?" Claire asked. Cam slowly nodded.  
"We have to promise to not only be there for each other through these times, but we need to be their for Olivia too. She needs us now more than ever," Cam said.  
"Cam you have to promise me that you'll stay safe. I can't lose you," Claire sniffed. Cam kissed her forehead.  
"If he is really back then I can't promise that. None of us will be safe anymore," Cam said. Claire slowly nodded  
"I'm so scared Cam. Nothing will ever be the same again after this," Claire said.  
Cam didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. She knew that she was right.


	60. No Choice, but to fight

Derrick

Once everyone noticed that Cedric was dead it didn't even seem to matter to most people that Derrick was back and alive. Derrick did not blame them though. Cedric was obviously very well liked and he did not deserve this. Derrick felt that it was the hardest watching Olivia mourn over his body. People tried to drag her off, but she would not let go. Derrick could not watch. He remembers what it is like to see somebody you love dead and wanting nothing more than for it all to be a dream that you just couldn't wake up from. There was not a dry eye in the house. Even Derrick had tears running down his face. At that moment all he wanted was to see his adoptive mother, Mama Weasley. She was the closest thing to a living mom that he had. Sirius Black might have been who his parents chose to be his Godfather, but his family and heart belonged to the Weasleys for taking him in and treating him as one of their own when others rejected him. He knew that his parents would be so happy to see him with such a caring family.  
"Derrick?" he heard a woman's voice ask in an unsure tone. He turned to see Mama Weasley standing in front of him with Daddy Weasley behind her beaming knowing that Derrick was alive. Daddy Weasley must have made Bill and Charlie take the rest of the Weasley clan away from the death scene. Derrick isn't quite sure how they pushed through the crowd to make their way down to the ground level, but he didn't care. All that matter was that the woman he wanted to see was standing in front of him.  
"I'm back Mama Weasley," Derrick said quietly with a small smile. They both stared at each other before Mama Weasley burst into tears. Derrick quickly embraced her tightly.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled through her sobs. Derrick felt himself start to cry harder. After everything that has happened to him nothing felt better than a motherly embrace.  
"You do not know how good it is to see you Derrick. We have been so worried about you and now that you are here alright our family can be complete again," Daddy Weasley said patting Derrick's back. He had still not let go of Mama Weasley.  
"We are going to need to get you showered and cut off all that messy, dirty hair. And fed of course. Oh dear you are a mess," said Mama Weasley wiping her tears and looking at Derrick. Derrick chuckled.  
"You don't know how great that all sounds," Derrick said.  
"Derrick!" Kristen yelled out.  
Derrick turned and saw Hermoine and Kristen heading towards him. Their tear stained faces had a look of worry.  
"Harry went off with Moody," Hermoine gasped. As if on cue Derrick felt that pain in his stomach.  
"Go tell Dumbledore now," Derrick demanded. The two girls nodded and went off to find their headmaster.  
"What is going on Derrick?" Daddy Weasley asked.  
"It is a long story that I will be happy to tell you all about later, but I have to go," Derrick said.  
"Derrick Harrington you have been missing for nine months I will not let that happen again," Mama Weasley said sternly.  
Derrick kissed her cheek.  
"I'll be fine. Trust me," Derrick said.  
"Derrick," she warned.  
Derrick grabbed her hand.  
"I'll be back shortly and then you can ground me all summer," he said and then he took off.  
He closed his eyes. He had to follow the pain so that he could find him. Follow the pain. He closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in what looked like the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor office. He saw that "Moody" was questioning Harry about the graveyard and that Harry was starting to figure out that something was not right. Derrick quickly returned to his own body and started to head towards that office.  
When he arrived he used a charm to open the door and ran in.  
"Stupify!" Derrick yelled hitting "Moody" or Barty Crouch JR right in the chest with the beam from his wand. The man went down.  
"Are you alright?" Derrick asked.  
Harry nodded slowly.  
"He told me how he was using polyjuice potion to be Mad-Eye Moody and he is really Barty Crouch JR. His father helped him escape for his mother's birthday present. He used the Imperius Curse to keep him in line, but during the raid at the Quidditch Cup the curse was broken and he kidnapped you so that you could not help me figure all of this out before the tournament and then he could use your blood to help Voldemort return to full strength. He also told me that he used the Imperius curse on his father so he would not admit to being the reason this happened and when the curse wore off he killed him," Harry explained in shock.  
"Yeah I kind of figured most of that out already," Derrick shrugged.  
"You would, wouldn't you? How I ever survived this year without you watching my back I will never know," Harry said.  
"I kind of was though. Like in the swamp and in your dream," Derrick said.  
"I knew it was you," Harry said. Derrick nodded.  
"Though I still failed. If I would have mastered a wandless summoning charm earlier I could have escaped and prevented all of this from happening. Cedric's death and Voldemort's uprising. Nothing is ever going to be the same and it is my fault," Derrick said.  
"Don't say that. You were brilliant and if it wasn't for you Kristen and Hermoine could have both been killed as well. But you are right about one thing. Nothing will ever be the same," he said  
"You ready for this fight?" Derrick asked.  
"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Harry asked.  
Before Derrick could anwser him Dumbledore rushed in with Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape.  
Barty Crouch JR was waking up from being stunned and the polyjuice potion was wearing off.  
"I guess we know who has been stealing your ingrediants from your collection Severus," Professor Dumbledore said. Snape picked up Barty with a wand pointed at him.  
"You are all too late. You will never win," Barty JR smirked showing the Dark Mark on his arm. The mark was jet black and obviously activated.  
"He really is back," Professor McGonnagall gasped.  
Barty put his sleeve down and smirked at Minister Fudge entered with Percy Weasley and other Ministry employees.  
"What is the meaning of all of this?" he asked.  
"It seems that Azkaban is missing a prisoner," Professor Dumbledore said.  
"Send an owl to Azkaban Mr. Weasley. There will be a dementor waiting for him there," Minister Fudge said as two of the Ministry employees grabbed Barty Crouch JR and took him away.  
"Sir Voldemort is back," Derrick said to the Minister.  
"Do not say that name and you have no clue what you are talking about. Who are you anyways?" the Minister asked.  
"This is Derrick Harrington. He is the boy who has been missing that the Ministry has searched so hard for," Professor Dumbledore said sarcastically.  
That reminded Derrick of something. He searched the office. He is sure that the chest that concealed him and Alastor was in there. He did find a chest and quickly did a charm to open it. He looked down and through the dark hole he saw Alastor.  
"I did it Alastor," Derrick called out speaking of his wandless summoning charm. Other's looked in the chest.  
"Send someone down for him," Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonnagal.  
"I am so sorry Dumbledore for letting this happen," Alastor said. Derrick had never seen him speak so softly. It almost made Derrick smirk if the situation wasn't so serious  
"He is right though. The Dark Lord has returned," Professor Snape said pulling up his sleeve to show his dark mark.  
Alastor had told Derrick about how Snape was a double agent for Dumbledore so he was not shocked.  
"This means nothing! The only four witnesses are not reliable. One has been deprived of nutrition and obviously a bath for nine months, one has been shown in the Prophet as going crazy and the other two had just seen something so traumatic that they honestly don't know what they exactly saw," Minister Fudge said.  
"This is ridiculous! Stop being so oblivious. It is your job to keep us safe and by avoiding this you are putting all of us in danger!" Derrick yelled.  
"Do not tell me how to do my job," Minister Fudge demanded.  
"He is simply stating a fact Minister," Professor Dumbledore said putting his hand on Derrick's shoulder.  
Minister Fudge glared at Dumbledore.  
"If this is how you encourage your students to speak to their elders then perhaps I should have a serious talk with you about the job you are doing at Hogwarts. Perhaps you have grown jaded," Minister Fudge threatened. Then he walked out with Percy Weasley.  
Derrick looked over at Professor Dumbledore.  
"It is good to have you back Mr. Harrington," he said before exiting.  
Then Derrick looked at Harry.  
"Once again it looks like it is going to be up to us to save the day," Derrick said.  
"I hope you are ready," Harry agreed  
"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Derrick asked.  
Derrick knew that this was only the beginning of a long war between good and evil.


	61. Slytherin Major Flaw

Alicia

There was so much going through Alicia's head at the moment. The first big thing was that Derrick was alive and back. He looked like death. Alicia remembers how horrible he looked during their second year at Hogwarts, but this was so much worse. He literally looked like he went to hell and back. The second big thing was that Potter claims that you-know-who is back. Alicia did not know too much about you-know-who, but she knew that he was the darkest wizard to ever step foot in Hogwarts and that he was who killed Potter's parents. If he is back is anybody safe? The third big thing and possibly the most dominate thought in her head was that Cedric Diggory was dead and possibly killed by you-know-who. Olivia Ryan's cries rang in Alicia's head. They were horrible. Even Massie buried her head in Draco's chest as he put his arm around her shielding her. It was not like Massie to show fear in public. Dylan just closed her eyes and seemed to try to block out the cries without much luck. Kemp, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherin males just stared off trying not to show any emotion to such events. It was like they were just trying to be strong for everyone, but Alicia would have liked to see a little compassion. A kid died. What if it were one of them or somebody that they loved? Alicia started to imagine how she would feel if Viktor would have been killed instead and realized that she probably would not have felt much different. She would have been sad and a little scared of course, but she would not cry out in misery like Olivia did. Then she started to imagine if George were to compete in the games and suffer the same fate and it was like her entire world was shattered. When these thoughts entered her head she knew she needed to be away from everyone. She could not let them see her like this so she went to the Astronomy Tower's bottom floor. When she arrived she saw that George was already there. He was sitting on the ground staring off. He didn't even seem to notice that she was there too.  
"I figured you'd be with your family right now. Especially now that Derrick is back," Alicia said. He slowly glanced up at her and stood up.  
"My dad didn't want any of us on the stadium floor because he didn't want us getting a closer look at Cedric's b-" he said before stopping. He couldn't seem to say Cedric's body. Alicia nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. They stood there in silence for about 15 seconds before she started to quietly sob into his chest. She heard him sniff as he held her tight. Alicia thought back to the train ride to Hogwarts when he started to cry which made her cry. She remembered wanting to get far away from him because she felt the mood getting way to serious. Now she just wanted him to hold her just so she knew he was still there and alive. She looked up at him and saw tears running from his eyes. She took her thumb and gently wiped them away.  
"You know when I heard Olivia crying for Cedric I thought about how I would have reacted if it were Viktor who was killed instead. I realized that I wouldn't feel much different than I feel now. Sad and scared, but not devastated. And then I thought about if you and Fred's ageing potion would have worked and if you were picked and ended up being the one who was taken from us and I realized that I would be reacting the same way that Olivia was," Alicia said with a shaky voice. She felt more tears start to fall from her eyes.  
"Alicia," he whispered.  
"I love you George," she said looking up into his eyes so that he knew she meant it.  
She was finally ready to admit it. She was in love with George Weasley. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before leaning his forehead on her's.  
"I love you too Alicia," he said.  
"I'm not ready to tell people yet, but I only want to be with you. I don't want to flirt and kiss other guys. I only want to have your lips on top of mine and I don't want to see you with other girls either. I'm not sure if I could handle it," she admitted. She knew she was being completely vulnerable to him right now, but after everything that had happened that day she knew that she needed to let it all out. If she didn't tell him this and something happened to him she would never forgive herself for not letting him know.  
"I understand that you are afraid to tell your friends about us because you fear that they will outcast you, but we will have to tell them one day if this is going to work," he said.  
"I know, but please be patient with me. I love you George and I promise that when I am ready I will let the entire world know it, but for now I just ask that you love me and respect this," she said.  
"I will and I also promise that when you are ready that I will be there for you. I love you," he said.  
She kissed him again.  
"You should probably go be with your family. I know that you want to see Derrick," she said. He smiled at her.  
"You are right, but before I go I have something for you," he said. He went into his cloak's pocket and pulled out her strapless bra. She blushed slightly.  
"I have to keep it on me so that none of my roommates find it. I keep forgetting to give it back though," he said. She took the bra and quickly shoved it into her pocket.  
"You better write to me every day," she said.  
"I will and now that I am turning 17 I can do magic outside of Hogwarts which means you shouldn't be surprised if I ever apparate into your room for a surprise visit," he said. She bit her lip and smiled.  
"I'd like that," she said. He leaned down and kissed her once more before leaving.  
She wishes that her friends could be more accepting of those who were not pure-blood Slytherins. George made her so happy. Unfortunally dating a Weasley in their eyes was about as bad as dating a muggle born or worse Harry Potter. They would never accept it. She knew that whenever she makes their relationship public that they might never speak to her because they don't want to be associated with someone who would date a Weasley. Even though many people do not like her friends, they are her second family. Especially Dylan, Massie, and Kemp. She grew up with those three and they have been through some tough times together. They have her back and she really appreciates it. One of the major flaws they have however is that they don't associate with those that they don't feel are up to their standards. They are very vain and would ditch friends who don't fit their mold. Hell Alicia was like that before George. She ditched many of her oldest childhood friends because they weren't Slytherin and weren't pure-blood wizards. Alicia knew that she would be silly to think that Massie, Dylan, Kemp, and the rest of the Slytherin elite would not do the same to her when they found out that she was dating a Weasley. She wasn't ready to give them up yet. Though she knew that if she was going to be with George that one day she would have to make the sacrifice. She just hoped that she would gain the courage soon because she knows that after everything that has happened with Cedric dying, Potter claiming that you-know-who has returned, and Derrick's return that her popularity was a stupid thing to be worried about. She couldn't help it though. She just hopes that with George's help she can get over this popularity obsession. It was the one thing standing in the way of her relationship with George. It was her major flaw.


	62. Try it out

Josh

Everything was such a blur after the tournament. Cedric was dead. Derrick was alive. You-know-who was back. It was all so much to take in. How could this have happened? As happy as he was to see that Derrick was alive, the rest of the information made him feel a pit in his stomach. When he left the stadium he saw many sad, scared faces. He saw Claire and Cam hugging each other in tears. He saw Todd Lyons looking as green as ever. What a way to end his first year at Hogwarts. Josh even saw some Slytherins looking upset. Josh found Hermoine walking alone. He saw a look of pain in her eyes. He noticed the dirt on her clothing, her hair was a mess, and she seemed to be in her own little world. She didn't seem to notice anybody around her. Josh hates how awkward everything has been with Hermoine. He wants things to get back to the way things were. She was his second half. They were able to relate with each other. He could tell by looking at her that she needed someone. He can't believe that she was actually there to witness what happened to Cedric. Sure they have been through a lot, but nobody ever died and they always had each other to be each other's rocks. Right now he knew it was time to put the awkwardness behind them. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped before whipping around to look at him.  
"Josh you frightened me," she gasped.  
"I'm sorry, but we need to talk," Josh said.  
"Josh I'm not sure if now is the time," she said.  
"Actually I think it is the perfect time," he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away fro the crowd so that they were out of the way.  
"Josh what is this about?" Hermoine asked. Josh noticed that her eyes started to water. Josh sighed and hugged her. At first she froze, but then she hugged him tighter.  
He felt her start to shake with sobs.  
"What happened out there?" Josh ased.  
"It was horrible. He's really back. He almost killed Harry," Hermoine sobbed. Josh looked into her eyes and wiped her tears.  
"But he didn't and now that we know he is back we can be ready for him. Now we can be prepared," Josh said.  
"Josh I'm scared. This was the worst thing I have ever experienced. The death eaters are faster and stronger than anyone we have ever faced," Hermoine said.  
"Then I guess we better pay extra close attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is going to be tough, long,and dangerous. Are you ready for this?" Josh asked.  
Hermoine sighed.  
"Well we can't let Harry and Derrick fight this alone," Hermoine said.  
"Nope. Since the beginning we have been in this together," Josh said.  
Hermoine looked up at Josh.  
"I've missed you," she said.  
"I've missed you too," Josh said.  
"About that kiss," she said.  
Josh sighed.  
"Did you feel anything?" she asked.  
Josh shrugged.  
"I don't know. It happened so fast. I might have felt something, but I really don't know," Josh said  
"I'm not sure either, but I do know that not having you to talk to has driven me mad. You're my rock," she said to Josh. He looked into her eyes and slowly leaned down softly placing his lips on top of her's. She put her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.  
When they separated they looked into each other's eyes.  
"I'm willing to try this if you are," he said.  
"Only if you promise me something," she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Promise that no matter what happens that we are always there for each other," she said.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said putting his arm around her and they headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.  
Maybe Hermoine and him could really work out. They both were smart, over achievers, and would do anything for their friends. Perhaps Kristen and the rest were right. Maybe they really were meant to be. Maybe she really was his soulmate. He wasn't 100% sure yet, but he was happy about one thing. He had his best friend back.


	63. Ravenclaw Complete

Kristen

Kristen woke up the next morning in the medical wing of Hogwarts. They were waiting for Kristen at Ravenclaw Tower saying that they wanted to run some tests to make sure that they weren't hexed by Barty Crouch Jr or anything. When she got there Harry, Derrick, and Hermoine were already looked over and saw that Derrick was already awake. They had let him shower so he already looked better than he did the day before. She stood up and sat down beside him.  
"Hey," she said. He looked at her.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I guess I should ask you the same question," Kristen said.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"Our life will never be the same. I hope you know that," he said. Kristen slowly nodded.  
"I know. It all seems so unreal," she said.  
"Unfortunally it doesn't get much realer than this," he said. Kristen looked at Derrick. His hair had grown past his shoulders and he looked as skinny as he was during the second year.  
"You were great out there. You were able to fight all of those death eaters by yourself. I couldn't even defend myself against one," Kristen said.  
"Kristen, Barty was the strongest wizard I have ever faced. You are a great witch and shouldn't be so down on yourself. You were able to figure Barty out before anyone else," Derrick said.  
"Unfortunally I was too late," Kristen sighed.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"At least you figured it out. It takes a wise, intelligent wizard to do that," Derrick said.  
Kristen missed Derrick so much and she was so happy that he was alive.  
"Derrick?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"When you were captured did they ever do a Cruciatus Curse on you?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah. It is the worst pain I have ever felt. What was worse was that it reminded me that my parents went through the same pain before they died," Derrick asked.  
"Oh Derrick I can't imagine all you've been through and how you are still able to be so strong. I'll never know how you do it," she said.  
"I'm not that strong. I just do what I have to do to protect my friends," Derrick said.  
"You are stronger than anyone I have ever met. I don't know anybody in our year who could have survived everything you have," Kristen said.  
Hermoine and Harry woke up and went up to the pair.  
"How are you guys holding up?" Kristen asked.  
They both shrugged.  
"I'm still trying to convince myself that this is all real," Hermoine said.  
"It is a lot to take in," Derrick nodded.  
"Nothing will ever be the same," said Hermoine. Derrick and Harry looked at each other.  
"No it isn't," Harry said.  
"But at least we have each other. And Josh. And Landon. And Layne. And Dempsey. And Ron. And Plovert," Derrick said.  
"And don't forget Neville," Hermoine smirked looking at Kristen who blushed.  
"Neville?" Derrick asked.  
"I guess Kristen did not tell you about her new boyfriend," Hermoine said.  
"Really now?" Derrick asked looking at a blushing Kristen.  
"I was going to tell you. He makes me happy Derrick," Kristen said.  
"Well good for you. He is a nice guy," Derrick said.  
Out of no where Kristen hugged Derrick. Harry and Hermoine joined the hug. She was so happy that her best friend was back. Their little group could finally be complete once again.


	64. Ravenclaw No More Losers

Layne

The school had a ceremony in Cedric's honor. Layne sat with Roger, her brother, Cho, Marietta, Marcus, Michael, and Luna. Kristen, Dempsey, and Plovert sat with the Gryffindors. Layne wanted to go join them, but Roger threw a mini fit that morning when he suggested it saying that it was about time she paid attention to the people in her own house unlike her "traitor friend" Kristen. Layne was really getting fed up with Roger putting down her friends. Honestly Layne has barely spent anytime with them. While they were all helping Harry out she was with Roger. Roger wanted nothing to do with it. Layne knew that she was going to have to talk to Roger about this. Layne really liked him, but she wanted a life outside of him too. Even Dempsey and Plovert didn't want to hang around him with all the smack talk he had about their friends. The talk that hurt Layne the most was the talk about Luna though. Luna was a fellow Ravenclaw, but he always called her Loony behind her back. Layne loved Luna like a little sister and it really hurt her that her boyfriend would pick on her like that. Honestly the way he talked about her friends really made her reconsider her relationship with him. She didn't want to end it because there is a small part of her that still has those butterflies she had when she first saw him and she is not ready to let them go. Plus he was there for her when she was feeling abandoned by Kristen her third year. She actually could understand his issues with Kristen because he saw how Layne felt when she thought that Kristen liked Hermoine better, but Luna, Derrick, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Josh, and Landon did not deserve his rudeness towards them.  
"Professors, Students, and honored guests as you know the Triwizard Tournament ended in tragedy as Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory lost his life. Now the Ministry would not like me to tell you this, but I feel that it is an injustice to Cedric's memory and to you all to keep it from you. Cedric's death was no accident. It was Voldemort who made this happen. He is the reason that Cedric is not with us anymore. He really is back and I believe that you deserve to know so that you can be prepared," Professor Dumbledore said.  
Layne squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed Roger's hand at the mention of you-know-who's name. To Layne's surprise Roger did not squeeze it back. She opened her eyes to glance up at him and she saw him just staring ahead with a blank stare. Layne could hear the sobs from other students and he could not even look sad for this occasion? She wondered if he hid it. Was he scared? He had every right to be. You-know-who was back which meant another Wizarding War would begin soon.  
"I do not want us to only think of the negatives that this event has given to us. That is not what the tournament is about. The tournament is about togetherness and I do believe that we have all made friends from all around the wizarding world. Cedric did not die in vain and his memory will live on forever in all of us," Professor Dumbledore continued.  
Layne felt her eyes start to water slightly. She looked over at Kristen, Dempsey, Plovert, and her Gryffindor friends. Kristen was crying into Neville's chest. Layne hasn't even really gotten to know Neville. All she knows is that Roger thinks he is the most awkward excuse for a wizard he has ever seen and that Kristen must be dating him because she is so desperate to be seen as a Gryffindor. Josh has his arms around a crying Hermoine. Layne supposes that they are together now. She isn't too surprised because they are both so much alike, but she wouldn't know for sure because she has barely talked to them at all this year. Landon, Ron, Dempsey, and Plovert had a mixture of fear and sadness in their eyes as they listened closely. Luna seems to have taken a little liking to Landon after their conversation at the Yule Ball. Landon also did a better job sticking up her Luna when Roger was picking on her than Layne did. Derrick was sitting next to Harry up front. They looked like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Layne still could not believe that Derrick was really back and instead of celebrating his return and celebrating Harry winning the Triwizard Tournament they have to deal with this. Those two have already been so much and Layne knew that they needed as much support as they could get. Unfortunally this year Layne has not been as focused on her friends, but more focused on keeping Roger happy. Too bad it didn't seem like Roger was too focused on keeping Layne happy.  
When the ceremony was over Roger stood up with Layne's hand in his and started to walk out.  
"Where are we going?" Layne asked. She really wanted to spend some time with her friends during this time.  
"The ceremony is over. There is no need making mindless small talk after that mess of a show that Dumbledore put on," Roger said. Layne stopped dead in her tracks. They were in an empty hallway in front of the doors to the Grand Hall.  
"What are you saying?" Layne asked.  
"I'm saying that Dumbledore's age is starting to catch up with him," Roger snorted.  
"I thought that he did a great job," Layne said. Roger scoffed like Layne was being ridiculous.  
"What he was saying was complete rubbish! You can't actually believe that you-know-who is back," Roger said crossing his arms.  
Layne crossed her arms too in shock.  
"You don't?" she asked.  
"Of course not and the Ministry doesn't either because they know that the claim is absurd," Roger said.  
"Why would Harry, Derrick, Hermoine, and Kristen all just make that up?" Layne asked.  
"Because they wanted attention. Everyone knows that Harry and Derrick are little attention whores and Kristen and Hermoine are just little followers who will say whatever those two tell them to say. Besides why would the dark lord want to kill Cedric? He never did anything," Roger said as it was so obvious. Layne was in shock.  
"They would never make something like that up. You are wrong about them and I am sick of you always putting down my friends," Layne said.  
"Why would you even want to be friends with those losers in the first place?" Roger asked.  
Layne almost gasped, but held it in.  
"You know Roger you are right about one thing. I should quit spending time with losers so with that said you just made my decision so much easier. We are over," Layne said calmly turning to go back into the Grand Hall.  
"You can't possibly be breaking up with me," he said. Layne turned to look back.  
"I believe I am. Have a nice life Roger. A life without me in it. Now if you excuse my I am going to go hang out with my friends. Something I should have done more often this year," Layne said and with that she walked back into the Grand Hall.  
She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulder. That small part of her holding on to the butterflies let them go. He was not the guy she wanted him to be and she was finally willing to accept that. Maybe she'll be upset about the break-up later, but for now she knows that she did the right thing and that in the long run she will not regret it.


	65. Friends

Landon

Landon was all packed up and ready to head to the Hogwarts Express with the rest of his friends.  
"It amazes me how clean you guys kept this room all year," Derrick said looking around. He had his long hair pulled back. Landon knew that Derrick was so ready to chop it off. He said that it was a pain to take care of.  
"Well I think that means we know who the slob of the group is," Josh smirked.  
"You call it being a slob I call it being creative with where I put my stuff," Derrick said.  
"I can only imagine what our room at the burrow would look like if mum didn't make us keep it clean," Ron said.  
Derrick smirked and shrugged going over to Amicus's cage and putting his finger in it so Amicus could affectionally nip it.  
"Thank you guys again for taking care of Amicus for me," he said.  
"It was the least we could do. I know Splendor would have been very upset to go to Hogwarts without one of his best owl mates," Landon smiled putting his hand on his own owl's cage.  
"Are you boys almost ready to go?" asked Hermoine entering their room pulling all of her stuff on baggage wheeler.  
"Yeah just making sure we've got everything," Josh said. Landon noticed that Kristen and Layne were standing behind her with all of their stuff. Hermoine must have let them in to help her pack. Layne was proudly holding jar with a little beetle in it.  
"Layne what are you doing with that bug?" Landon asked walking up to her. Poor bug. It probably did not appreciate being in a jar.  
"Well after the ceremony for Cedric Luna noticed Pansy Parkinson whispering to herself and told me. Something told me to get a closer look so Luna and I moved a little closer and I noticed that she was talking to a beetle. Now Pansy didn't seem like the type to talk to bugs so Luna and I decided listen in and we heard her calling the beetle Ms. Skeeter and it all made sense. This is how that pest Rita Skeeter has been getting her stories. She is an unregistered animagus. I decided to catch her and show her. Also I just wanted to let her know that enough people know now that if another fabricated story makes it's way to the Prophet then we might have to let our little story slip to the Ministry," Layne smirked.  
Landon did not feel so bad for the bug anymore.  
"Luna noticed that. She doesn't seem to notice much of anything," Ron said.  
"Oh quite the opposite. After talking with her at the Yule Ball I think she probably notices more than anybody. Just because she is a dreamer does not mean she doesn't pay attention," Landon said.  
Layne smiled at Landon.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth Crane," she said.  
"Are you going to let her go?" Derrick asked.  
"Yeah as soon as we get outside. Even though my dear toad Viridi loves beetles," Layne smirked looking right at Rita Skeeter.  
Landon chuckled.  
"Now Layne that would be rude. I bet Ms. Skeeter probably tastes a lot like her personality. Sour and I'm sure Viridi would not appreciate that," Landon said.  
Everyone chuckled except Kristen who was staring out their window.  
"What's wrong Kris?" Derrick asked. Kristen looked over at Derrick.  
"Its nothing, but I've been missing my best friend all year and now that he is finally back I'm not going to see him again until next school year," Kristen said. Derrick smirked and hugged Kristen.  
"You know that I'll write and besides I'm sure Neville can distract you when you visit each other," Derrick smirked. Kristen giggled.  
"I am so happy you approve," Kristen said.  
"If he makes my best friend happy then I'm happy, but if he hurts you just remind him that I have battled death eaters and survived," Derrick said. Kristen laughed again.  
"I'll make sure to mention that," she said.  
"As sweet as this brother-sister relationship is we must be going. The rest are waiting for us outside," Layne said.  
Landon grabbed his stuff and went out with everyone else. Neville, Ginny, Fred, and George met up with them in the common room and Dempsey, Plovert, Michael, Chris, and Cho were waiting outside of Gryffindor tower.  
Landon knew that the next year was going to be another dangerous roller coster. Possibly more dangerous than the past four. He looked over at all of his friends and smiled.  
As long as he had his friends by his side he would be ready for anything.


	66. Ravenclaw Never Going to be the Same

Todd

Todd sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with some of the friends he made that year which included Nigel from Gryffindor, Dennis from Gryffindor, Colin from Gryffindor, and his roommate Nathan. Todd was actually fairly popular with other Ravenclaws which is a first since Todd was never described as cool or popular in the muggle world. The reason he really seemed to bond with the three Gryffindors was that he could tell how loyal they were. Todd never really had true friends in the muggle world. Sometimes a kid would be nice to him because they had a crush on his sister, but they never really just liked him for him. Collin, Dennis, and Nigel just seemed to accept him and were always interested in what Todd had to say about things. They showed so much excitement and passion in everything and Todd could appreciate that. Todd is definitley more eccentric than the three Gryffindors and sometimes they didn't seem to understand his way of thinking like the Ravenclaws did, but he shares the passion in the little things that they do.  
"This was quite a way for you all to finish your first year at Hogwarts," Colin said  
Todd nodded.  
"Do you guys believe that he is really back?" Nathan asked.  
"Of course. Harry Potter would never lie about something like that," Colin said. Colin, Nigel, and Dennis all looked up to Harry Potter and could not imagine him doing wrong. Todd is a little more realistic knowing that Harry is not perfect, but he won't spoil it for his friends.  
"And I've know Derrick and Kristen all my life. Derrick isn't really the lying type and Kristen would never lie about something so big," Todd nodded.  
"I can't believe how this year ended. Colin was petrified his first year and I thought that was horrible, but this is far worse," Dennis whispered.  
"My sister tells me that Olivia has not stop crying. She actually went home with her father a day early because she couldn't handle being at Hogwarts. Claire isn't sure if she will be back next year or not because she hasn't talked to anyone," Todd said.  
Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. They could not imagine what it must be like. Todd remembers when Derrick lived with them. He didn't really cry or show any emotion. He just looked dead. Todd did not fully understand what was going on. At the time his parents told him that a robber shot them right before Derrick arrived home, but even then Todd could tell that he was not being told the full truth. When his family dropped Derrick off at that house Todd could feel a dark force coming from that house. He knew that something was not right and even though he did not show it he could tell that his sister and his dad felt it too. When he saw Derrick for the first time he could tell that Derrick was dying inside. Todd would try to talk to him, but he could tell that Derrick was not listening. He was just in his own little world. Since then Derrick has seemed to get a lot better, but now it was Olivia's turn to lose her world. Todd has never been in love like Olivia and Cedric obviously were so he could not be sure if the effect would be the same as Derrick's was when he lost his parents, but he just hoped that Olivia would accept the help that Derrick refused to take at first. Todd may be young, but he knew that at times like these you needed your friends and family to survive and push through it. If not it would be like getting your soul sucked out of you by a dementor. If Olivia did not talk to anyone she wasn't going to be able to live her life the way Cedric would have wanted her to.  
"Do you think that the Ministry is going to shut down Hogwarts?" Nigel asked nervously.  
"They can't! It is the only place that we can be safe. With Harry and Professor Dumbledore it is the safest place to be," Colin said.  
"I don't think they will, but I expect the Ministry to be a lot more involved at Hogwarts. It is obviously that Minister Fudge is in denial about you-know-who being back because he is afraid of losing control. Or maybe he thinks it is a ploy of Professor Dumbledore's. He seems to be pretty paranoid that Professor Dumbledore wants his job," Todd shrugged.  
"Did you hear him say that?" Dennis asked.  
"Not with his words, but with his body language," Todd said.  
"How did you get that from his body language?" Nigel asked.  
"I'm just good at reading people because unlike most I pay close attention," Todd said.  
"I noticed it too actually. He always gave Professor Dumbledore suspicious looks," Nathan nodded.  
"You both always seem to notice things that most people wouldn't pay attention to," Colin said. Todd and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged.  
"I guess it is a Ravenclaw thing," Todd said.  
"So neither of you think they would shut down Hogwarts?" Dennis asked. Nathan and Todd shook their heads.  
"Nope, but I don't think it is going to be the same Hogwarts we've grown used to," Nathan said.  
Todd looked out the windows. He knew that Nathan was right, but he just hoped that the Ministry didn't make too many changes. Hogwarts was his home and the people in this compartment were a small part of his Hogwarts family. He sighed to himself. Something told him that his fears were going to be a reality. Hogwarts was never going to be the same.

* * *

**I am done with Part 4 of The Clique Goes to Hogwarts Fan Fictions! What did you think of this part? What are you hoping to see in the fifth part.**  
**I am debating to make Part 5 Rated M, but I have not decided yet. There is going to be more violence and more lovey scenes, but I'm not quite sure how much. I might start out with it Rated T and change it if I feel it going in a more Rated M direction, but I will make sure to warn you of the change as soon as I make a decision! I hope you enjoyed this part!**


End file.
